Has tocado mi robotico corazón
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Laili es una chica timida de 15 años pero que le gustan las historias y videojuegos de terror excepto "Five night at freddy s" se tiene que mudar por el trabajo de sus padres y por una apuesta acepta el trabajo de guardia de seguridad del restaurante, ¿que pasara cuando Laili este ahi?, ¿sus temores se desvaneceran?, ¿acaso...encontrara el amor? Entren y averiguanlo.
1. Prologo

**Hola como están, yo aquí expandiendo mis horizontes con un nuevo fanfic pero no de My Little Pony, no de el Tigre, no de dragones de berk y no de los creppypastas, sino de un videojuego así es y este me enorgullece decir que es mi primer fic de un videojuego pero no de cualquier videojuego sino del juego de terror del año así es, es de "Five night at freddy´s" que es mi juego de terror favorito pero aún no lo juego, lo guardo para…bueno ya es sorpresa, espero de todo corazón que les guste, así que YA sin más preámbulo…comenzamos**

**Nota: los animatronicos están humanizados**

Capitulo. 1. Prologo

Hola, mi nombre es Lilia, tengo 15 años, voy en 1er año de prepa y soy algo…tímida; todos siempre me molestan porque estoy sola ya que no tengo amigas o amigos y por lo tanto no tengo un "grupito" al cual pertenecer aunque…no estoy tan sola…tengo un novio que igual que yo va en prepa pero él es de 2do año por lo que solo nos vemos en los descansos y a la salida, él es tan tierno conmigo, nos conocimos en una expo-games (pongan su favorita ;).

Vivo con mis padres, soy hija única por lo tanto mis padres me prestan mucha atención, a veces creo que más de la que deberían, a penas estornudo ya me están tomando la temperatura, la…sobre-protección de mis padres también es la causa de varias burlas, ya que dicen que al ser una joven de 15 años ya no deberían tratarme como a una niña de 5 años.

Y como mencione antes, me gustan los videojuegos y también las historias de terror…pero…hay una que, no es que no me guste es que me da DEMASIADO miedo y ese juego es "Five night at freddy´s"; antes no me daba miedo, es más mis padres cuando tenía entr años, siempre que podían me llevaban al restaurante, recuerdo que siempre era yo la que pedía que me tomaran fotos con los animatronicos y también recuerdo que ellos siempre que iba me cargaban

Pero eso acabo cuando unos chicos de mi salón me hicieron la peor broma que eh tenido…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a Lilia de 14 años en secundaria, caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, siguiendo las indicaciones de una nota que encontró en su mochila; la nota decía que fuera a la oficina de anuncios y que me quedara ahí…la oficina de anuncios de la secundaria era algo pequeña y solo tenía dos puertas

Al llegar vio una tableta, y al encenderla vio que se trataba de las cámaras de su escuela, claro sus compañeros las habían hackeado

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales Lilia estaba muy aburrida, pero luego oye un ruido y al asomarse cuatro de sus compañeros que estaban disfrazados de los animatronicos la asustaron tanto haciendo que cayera del susto

-¿Qué pasa Lilia, tus amigos robots de dieron miedo?- pregunto el que estaba disfrazado de Freddy

-N…no…claro que- dijo Lilia tratando de defenderse

-Aww, que triste tus amigos te asustaron- dijo con una sonrisa la que estaba disfrazada de chica

-No es cierto, fueron ustedes- dijo Lilia

-Claro que no, y eso te pasa por miedosa- dijo el que estaba disfrazado de Foxy

-Miedosa, miedosa, miedosa, miedosa…- cantaban sus compañeros mientras otro lo grababa; definitivamente ese había sido el peor día de sus vida

**Fin del flashback**

Y para colmo, me regalaron una copia de la cinta, y aunque suene raro aún conservo esa grabación pues me recordaba que no debía volver a querer a esos animatronicos pase…lo que pase

**Bueno este es el prólogo y si les gusto no olviden mencionármelo con un review, follow y favoritos; si les gusto la sigo y si no…pues también lo sigo porque cuando yo empiezo algo yo lo termino, en caso de que les gustara en el próximo ya empieza la verdadera aventura, y espero de corazón que les guste porque es mi primer fic de un juego así que. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1!**


	2. Miedos y un sueño

**Hola como están ya sé qué hace poco recién subí el primer capítulo pero veo que ya hay varia gente leyendo, wow, 21 vistos en un rato gracias por leer mi historia se los agradezco mucho, así que me eh decidido por hacer de una vez el segundo capítulo, así que ya sin más preámbulo aquí esta…el capitulo**

Capitulo. 2. Miedos y un sueño

Se puede ver que Lilia se dirigía a su primera clase del día: teatro, pero al pasar no podía evitar oír comentarios sobre ella

_-Puedes creer que le dan miedo unos robots-_

_-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo logro tener novio?-_

_-Ya viste como se viste-_

Pero ella solo trataba de evitarlos y llegar lo más rápidamente a teatro; cuando llego vio que solo unos cuantos habían llegado, así que se sentó en el escenario a leer un libro que recién había comprado "_Bajo la misma estrella"_

Pero estaba tan metida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella había dos chicos disfrazados de Foxy y Bonny detrás de ella

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron ambos detrás de ella, haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito y se cayera

-Jajajajaja- se reían todos los presentes; mientras Laili solo podía esconderse hasta que llegara el maestro eh hiciera que comenzara la clase

**Primer descanso**

Lilia se encontraba debajo de un árbol mientras seguía leyendo cuando alguien le tapa los ojos

-¿Quién soy?- escucho una voz cálida, dulce y amable

-Mmm…será ¿Daniel, mi lindo novio?- dijo Leila

-Hola linda- dijo un chico de tez morena, cabello café y ojos verdes

-Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?- dijo Lilia

-Todo bien gracias, por cierto saque 10 en el examen de ciencias, gracias por ser mi tutora- dijo Daniel mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-No fue nada, fue agradable pasar un rato contigo- dijo ella mientras sonreía; la verdad era que ella quería mucho a Daniel, pero a veces le parecía que el mismo la evitaba y que solo la veía cuando tenía que ver con cosas de la escuela, además, de que en su relación faltaba algo…algo como…una chispa…pero ni ella sabía que era eso que faltaba

El descanso termino y todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, mientras tanto…

**En casa de Leila**

El teléfono sonó y el padre de Laili contesto –bueno- el escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, y de vez en cuanto asentía –s…si señor…cla…claro que si muchas gracias no se arrepentirá- entonces colgó el teléfono

-Querida ven- se ve que él le contaba a su esposo de lo que hablo con su jefe e inmediatamente ambos se soltaron de alegría

**De regreso a la escuela de Leila**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y ya estaba el segundo descanso, Laili se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado en estos años primero: adoraba ir a Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, le encantaba estar con los animatronicos y los quería, pero después, les empieza a tener miedo por una broma y luego decide no volver a saber nada de ellos y eso incluye ya no tener cariño alguno por ellos

-Son demasiadas cosas que pensar para tan poco tiempo- se decía a si misma mientras hacia la cabeza para atrás…

**Un rato después**

Laili volvía de la escuela, todo lo que quería era descansar después de ese agotador día

-Lo primero que haré al llegar será hacer las tareas, y después darme una larga y relajante siesta

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con que sus padres estaban muy felices y emocionados

-¿Qué pasa, que sucede?- dijo Laili mientras se hacía camino hasta sus padres

-Laili, te tenemos muy buenas noticias- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

-¿Y cuáles son? Dijo Laili

-¿Te acuerdas que nos contaste que te molestaban en la escuela?- dijo su padre

-Ni me lo recuerden- dijo volteando la cara mientras recordaba el susto que le dieron en clase de teatro

-Pues…ya no tendrás que ir a esa escuela- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- dijo Laili ilusionada

-Claro que si…porque nos vamos a mudar, nos dieron un ascenso y el trabajo está en otra ciudad- dijo finalmente su padre; la sonrisa de Laili desapareció por un momento para que la invadiera un sentimiento de curiosidad

-Y…¿A dónde nos mudamos?-

-Esa es otra buena noticia, te acuerdas que siempre querías ir de pequeña a Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza- dijo su padre; sus padres no sabían que ahora le daban miedo, al oír eso le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

-S…si…me…acuerdo- dijo con un poco de trabajo

-Recuerdo como no querías ir a otro lugar, siempre querías ir a ese mismo restaurante todo el tiempo, aun cuando estuviera muy lejos- dijo su papá recordando

-Pues…el trabajo es en esa misma ciudad, felicidades, ahora viviremos a solo unas calles de tu restaurante favorito de la infancia- dijo su mamá; Laili al escuchar esto se le helo la sangre

-¿E…en…serio?- dijo tratando de disimular su pánico

-Claro que si- dijo su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa –bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, ve a tu cuarto y empieza a guardar tus cosas, nos vamos en tres días-

Laili no puso objeción alguna, pues ella sabía lo importante que era ese ascenso para sus padres y no echaría de cabeza todo por su miedo a los animatronicos

**En su cuarto**

En su cuarto ella ya se encontraba guardando varias cosas libros, libretas de dibujo, adornos de su cuarto, ropa, muñecos que aun tenia…entre ellos encontró los muñecos de los animatronicos que sus papás le habían comprado cuando fue por primera vez

-Freddy- dijo mientras guardaba el del oso

-Bonny- dijo mientras guardaba al conejo

-Chica- dijo mientras guardaba a la pata

-Foxy- dijo casi en un susurro mientras sostenía el peluche del zorro que antes solía ser su animatronico favorito; sacudió su cabeza dejando de lado todo eso y lo guardo junto con los demás

-Parece que ya eh guardado mucho por hoy- y dicho esto se fue directo a bañar y al volver se puso su pijama y se fue directo a dormir

**Sueño de Laili**

Se encontraba caminando por un pasillo oscuro y parecía que no tenía fin

-Hola- grito pero solo escucho el eco -¿hay alguien aquí?- entonces miles de luces se fueron encendiendo y eran muy fuertes tanto que la segaban y tuvo que taparse los ojos y cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver en donde estaba no pudo evitar la sorpresa…estaba en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente al escenario donde se podían ver perfectamente a tres de los cuatro animatronicos

Empezó a retroceder al ver que en realidad estaba muy cerca de los tres cuando choco con algo, y al darse vuelta no podía creer a quien tenía a pocos milímetros de ella, ahí estaba Foxy mirándola solo a ella, y entonces solo tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos amarillos

-Hola compañera Lilia- dijo el de repente

-¿Ah?- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado bien

-¿No te acuerdas?, siempre que venias decías que éramos compañeros- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Compañeros?- entonces un recuerdo fugaz le vino a la mente –es cierto, cuando llegaba, siempre corría a verte, y decía que eras mi compañero

-Muy bien, lo has recordado, pero debes enfrentar tu miedo a nosotros-

-Pero…pero…¿cómo?- dijo un poco desconcertada

-Ya eh hablado mucho- entonces él se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente –nos vemos pronto…compañera

**Fin del sueño**

-Ahhh- despertó Lilia algo alterada –soñé, soñé con ellos- entonces se levantó y fue directo a la ventana

-¿Nos vemos…pronto?

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado ya saben que si les gusto pueden dejar un review, ponerlo en favoritos o seguirlo, lo que ustedes quieras, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. La mudanza y nuevo trabajo

**Hola volví con otro capítulo me alegro que mi historia ya tengo a personas siguiéndolo y que lo puso en favoritos y gracias a las persona que comentaron, y bueno me eh decidido a seguir con la historia así que gracias a…**

**DosCaras28**

**GHOST435**

**GatoOscuro-chan**

**KiraTheKiller**

**buizel204**

**Por seguir y poner en favoritos mi historia y por comentar mi historia; segundo SE ENTERARON DE QUE YA SALIÓ "FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY´S 2" QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION**

**Bueno ahora si comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 3. La mudanza y nuevo trabajo

**Pov Laili**

Ya han pasado dos días desde que mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos y de que tuviera ese sueño con los animatronicos, hoy es el día en que iremos a nuestra nueva casa, y la verdad lo eh pensado mucho y cómo voy a un lugar donde nadie me conoce eh decidido cambiar, normalmente me critican por lo que uso, por cómo me peino y por mi forma de ser tal vez debería dejar de ser tan miedosa, cambiar mi forma de vestir, de peinar y esas cosas…

**Fin Pov Laili**

**Pov Narrador o Normal**

Laili estaba saliendo de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa para guardar las ultimas cosas antes de que llegara la mudanza, pero…

-Espera- alguien la tomo de la mano y al darse vuelta vio que era su novio Daniel

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Laili

-¿Ya no podremos vernos?- pregunto Daniel con una cara de tristeza

-Claro que podremos seguirnos viendo, por el video chat, por correo, hablaremos todo el tiempo, y cuando ya estemos bien instalados podrás ir a visitarme- decía Laili mientras lo abrazaba

-Está bien, solo…cuídate- dijo Daniel al mismo tiempo que correspondía al abrazo –llámame cuando llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo Laili, y con esto se retiró para seguir su transcurso hacia su casa, cuando siente un tirón de su chamarra, se voltea a ver quién era y vio que eran los que la molestaban de su salón

-Escuchamos que te vas a mudar- dijo una chica

-Si, y que está cerca de…la pizzería del terror- dijo otro con tono burlón, esto ocasiono que todos se empezaban a reír

Laili solo permaneció callada y siguió avanzando a la salida; solo trataba de ignorarlos

-¿Y bien?, ¿Vas a ir a tu restaurante favorito?- dijo otra

Laili siguió ignorándola

Un chico hizo un ademan a los demás para que se acercaran; en cuanto termino de contarles su plan todos se rieron en voz baja

-Oye tenemos algo que proponerte- dijo Félix el líder de aquel grupo

-No me interesa- dijo Laili secamente, pero los demás solo se siguieron riendo

-Vamos, no te hagas la valiente ahora, y creo que lo que te propondremos si te interesa- dijo otro de ellos

-¿Quieres demostrar que no eres una miedosa, eh?, pues te tenemos una apuesta- dijo el jefe; Laili siguió caminando como si nada

-Siempre solicitan guardia de seguridad nuevo en esa pizzería, así que…si logras estar 3 noches como guardia de seguridad, y tomas una foto como prueba de que estuviste ahí, no te volveremos a hacer burla- dicho esto Laili para en seco, que no le hicieran burla…nunca más, era como un sueño hecho realidad; pero el precio era estar toda la noche por tres días en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

-Aceptas como la chica valiente que dices ser…- dijo una chica

-…oh, lo rechazas como la miedosa que eres- dijo un chico

Laili necesitaba pensarlo, pero ellos pedían una respuesta ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer?...

-Saben que chicos…dejemos que lo piense- dijo una chica de sus salón era Mindy la novia del jefe de ese grupo

-Pero cuando tengas una respuesta- dijo Mindy con voz amenazante; tomo el teléfono de Laili y anoto su número –dinos, si no lo haces sabremos que si eres una miedosa, le devolvió su teléfono y entonces todos se fueron riendo de Laili

-Ahhh, bueno ya perdí mucho tiempo mejor vuelvo pronto a mi casa

**En la casa de Laili**

-Ya llegue- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire pues había tenido que ir corriendo

-Oh que alivio, creímos que te había pasado algo- dijo su mamá abrazándola…un poco fuerte

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo tratando de no ser grosera

-Bueno, ya no hay tiempo para guardar lo que falta, volveremos en unos días y seguiremos- dijo Lizbeth así se llamaba la mamá de Laili

-Está bien- dijo mientras se subía al auto; su papá llega unos 5 minutos después cargando algunas cosas

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- decía mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto –ah casi lo olvido, aquí están tu IPod, tu tableta, tu cuaderno de historias y tu block de dibujo- dijo Luis así se llama el papá de Laili, mientras le daba sus cosas a su hija

-Gracias papá- si al ser hija única sus padres podían darse el lujo de comprarle lo que ella quisiera (porque quien no querría un IPod y una tableta) pero a ella le gustaba también dibujar y escribir historias

Laili tomo su cuaderno de dibujo al mismo tiempo que el auto arrancaba siendo seguido por el camión de mudanza; al haber llegado recién de la escuela no pudo cambiarse por lo que tendría que estar con el uniforme por lo menos unas…

-Por cierto ¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa nueva? Ah pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo- pregunto Laili

-El viaje durara alrededor de unas…4 horas- dijo su mamá

-Ok- dijo ella sacando su lapicera y tomando un lápiz para empezar a dibujar lo que le viniera a la mente; en un momento volteo a la ventanilla derecha que era del lado en que estaba sentada y vio a sus compañeros, los mismos que la molestaban

**Con sus compañeros**

-Miren allá va Laili- dijo Feliz, los demás vieron como el auto y la mudanza pasaban hasta perderlos de vista

-¿Crees que fue buena idea, hacer esa apuesta?- pregunto Mario, el mejor amigo de Félix

-Tranquilos, sé que no será capaz ni de ver la pizzería a 20 metros de ella, jajajaja- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero ya sabes todo lo que hemos leído sobre esa pizzería en internet, dicen que los guardias nocturnos que entran, apenas y aguantan a la tercera noche- dijo Miranda temblando un poco

-Vamos, no lo hará en serio- dijo despreocupado

-No nos gusta estar en contra tuya- decía Mindy –pero si algo le llega a pasar, todo será culpa tuya

-¿Por qué?- pregunto indignado

-Nosotros solo la molestábamos, pero tú fuiste el que propuso la apuesta, gracias a dios le di la opción de no elegir en lugar de estar presionada y elegir- dijo Mindy

-Si viejo, si algo le pasa…serás el único responsable- dijo Mario, los demás asintieron y se fueron dejando a Félix muy pensativo

**Con Laili**

Ella estaba dibujando el paisaje cuando entonces empezó a tener sueño

-Ahhh- bostezo

-Princesa, si tienen sueño, puedes dormir un rato, aún falta unas horas para llegar- le dijo Lizbeth con una sonrisa tranquilizante

-Gracias mamá- le contesto con otra sonrisa; dejo sus cosas arriba de la cajuela, se recostó y en pocos segundos cayo dormida

**Tres horas después**

-Hija, despierta- decía Luis tratando de despertar a Laili –ya llegamos

-Ah, que- dijo mientras despertaba; entonces se levantó, salió, se estiro y cuando alzo la vista…

-Wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver su casa nueva, era tan grande como una mansión o así le parecía a ella, tenía una gran reja, y el camino de la reja a la entrada de la casa era adornado por un bellos camino de piedras y a ambos lados un hermoso jardín delantero

-Linda ¿no?- le dijo su padre

-¿Aquí es donde viviremos?- pregunto aun sorprendida

-No…aquí es donde YA vivimos- dijo juguetonamente

-Jajaja, que gracioso papá- dijo sarcásticamente; y empezaron a bajar las cosas

**Un rato después**

Ya tenían casi todas las cosas acomodadas, en este rato habían acomodado los muebles, el comedor, los electrodomésticos, los cuartos y varias cosas más solo quedaba acomodar las cosas menores, como los adornos de la casa, los peluches en el cuarto de Laili, y los cosméticos de Lizbeth y los trajes de Luis

-Bueno, quedo muy bien la casa- dijo Lizbeth

-Es cierto- dijo Luis, este le guiño un ojo a su esposa y esta hizo lo mismo

-Amm, tengo algo de hambre, Laili- dicho esto, ella volteo

-¿Si, mama?- dijo educadamente

-Te gustaría si vamos a comer a algún lugar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Seria genial-

-Entonces, ve a lavarte las manos y vamos- dijo Luis, inmediatamente ella corrió a la cocina

**Minutos después**

-¿Lista?- dijeron ambos

-¿Por qué tengo los ojos tapados?- pregunto Laili

-Listo, puedes quitarte la venda- dijo Luis; dicho esto Laili se quitó la venda y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba justamente enfrente de la estrada de Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, a penas distinguió el lugar empezó a temblar y esto empeoro cuando vio a los tres animatronicos

-Vamos Laili, entra- dijo su mamá; no tenía otra opción, junto todo el valor que tenía y empujo la puerta, y al entrar noto que en realidad no había mucha gente

-Recuerdo que solían venir más personas- dijo perpleja

-Por alguna razón, algunas personas dejaron de venir, pero bueno disfrutemos de esto- dijo Luis y se dirigieron a una mesa vacía que estaba justo en medio de la habitación

-Buenas tardes, que van a ordenar- dijo un chico con uniformo del lugar y una libreta

-Una pizza familiar de pepperoni por favor- dijo Lizbeth

-Muy bien, ¿y de tomar?-

-Yo un refresco de naranja por favor- dijo Luis

-A mí, uno de toronja- dijo Lizbeth –¿y tú Laili?

-Ah, oh yo quiero una limonada por favor- dijo con la mirada baja; ella lo único que quería era no tener que ver a ninguno de los animatronicos

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando alguien llevo la orden a la mesa alguien a quien Laili no esperaba ver

-Hola, aquí está su orden- Laili reconoció esa voz: era chica, intentaba disimular ver otra cosa mientras sus padres recibían la pizza y las bebidas pero…

-Mira hija, te acuerdas de ella- dijo Lizbeth; Laili no estaba acostumbrada a desobedecer y/o no hacerles caso a sus padres, por lo que tuvo que voltear y ahí estaba: chica, tal y como la recordaba, cabello rubio, vestido amarillo con un lazo negro en la cintura y un babero que decía "Let´s eat!"

-Ho…hola- saludo Laili con dificultad

-Hola señorita- dijo chica con una sonrisa dicho esto se fue a seguir entregando las ordenes

-Nuestra bebé no es una jovencita, sigue siendo una niña todavía- dijeron Lizbeth y Luis al unísono y seguido ambos abrazaron a Lilia y ella les devolvió el abrazo, lo que ninguno de los tres sabia era que cuatro animatronicos los estaban viendo desde sus respectivos lugares

Después de casi terminar de comer, Laili reconoció al animatronico que estaba por hablar: Freddy

-Hola niños- dijo Freddy y apenas lo dijo los niños que estaban ahí salieron corriendo al escenario

-Ahora viene su pirata favorito- y apenas termino todos los niños empezaron a gritar alegres

-Muy bien niños, reciban a Foxy- dicho esto detrás del escenario salió Foxy; a penas Laili lo vi no pudo evitar esconderse un poco detrás de sus padres

-Hola niños- salido Foxy

-Hola capitán Foxy- gritaron los niños con entusiasmo, mientras Foxy seguí con el show, Laili quiso hablar con sus padres sobre algo

-Amm, mamá, papá- entonces sus padres voltearon a verla

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto Luis

-Bu…eno, estaba…pensando en…buscar…trabajo- dijo con nervios lo que no supo fue que los animatronicos alcanzaron a oír

-¿Trabajo?, pero hija, nos acaban de dar un muy buen ascenso con lo que viene muy buena paga- decía Lizbeth –no es necesario que trabajes

-Lo sé, es solo que, quiero saber que se siente ganar dinero por mí misma porque…algún día me mudare de casa…tendré que trabajar, porque ustedes no me mantendrán por siempre ¿verdad?- trataba de sonar convincente

-Mmm, bueno si lo pones así, supongo que no es mala idea- dijo Luis –y…¿Dónde te gustaría trabajar, princesa?

-Pues…supe que aquí buscan guardia de seguridad nocturno…tal vez sea una buena idea- dijo con una pequeña pero convincente sonrisa

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres- dijeron con una sonrisa

**Momentos después**

Laili estaba frente a la oficina del dueño de la pizzería, tomo valor y toco la puerta

-Adelante- escucho, abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando entro se presentó…

-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Laili Ramírez López y…vengo…por el trabajo de guardia nocturno

El dueño la miro sorprendido

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto a Laili

-Tengo 15- dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-Y…¿estas segura de que quieres el trabajo?- pregunto el dueño con duda; Laili lo pensó por unos segundos más para responder…

**Con los compañeros de Laili**

Los jóvenes estaban hablando, cuando suena el teléfono de Mindy

-Bueno- dijo normalmente

-¿Mindy?- dijo Laili al otro lado de la línea

-Ah, eres tu- dijo cambiando el tono de normal a arrogante; entonces con un movimiento de manos llamo a sus amigos para que se acercaran

-Sobre el trabajo…-

-Ya se lo que dirás, me vas a decir que no aceptaste, no te preocupes ya lo esperaba de ti-

-En realidad te llamo para decirte que le digas a los demás que tengo el trabajo de guardia nocturno- dijo con voz firme

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo sorprendida

-No volverán a molestarme y decirme que soy una miedosa- dijo fuerte y claro y antes de que Mindy contestara corto la llamada

**En el cuarto de Laili**

-Ahhh- suspiro –bueno, está hecho

**Flashback**

-Si- dijo firme

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión- dijo el jefe –¿puedes comenzar hoy mismo?

-Claro- dijo Laili tragándose sus nervios

-Muy bien- decía el dueño –preséntate a las 11:45, para que te empiece a explicar todo, tu turno empieza a las 12 am

**Fin del flashback**

-Muy bien- dijo mirando al techo, volteo a ver el reloj de su cuarto y vio que eran las 11:30; se cambió de ropa por un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado y una blusa de tirantes morada y se puso encima un suéter igual morado

-De acuerdo…que el juego comience- dijo firme y salió dirigiéndose a la pizzería

**Y hasta el capítulo no se pierdan el siguiente "La primera noche" wow este es el más largo que eh escrito, gracias por lo vistos a mi fic mas de 100 en serio muchas gracias y repito YA SE ESTRENO FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY´S 2 YAYYYYY, ya vi que alguien (si quieren saber quién me preguntan por review) subió gameplay de las tres primeras noches y lo admito Foxy me dio unos buenos sustos GENIAL, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. La primera noche

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron, porque ustedes lo quisieron…eh aquí el capítulo 4, y que conste que lo escribo mientras veo un gameplay de Five night at Freddy´s 2, así entro más en la historia Jajajaja…bueno pero antes saludos y agradecimientos para…**

**ShiroTsuki99**

**pinkierose230502**

**Lunafanficsinc**

**Comet Galaxy**

**BORRE2222**

**Por comentar, seguir y poner en favoritos mi historia se los agradezco mucho, y también a esas personas que leen mi historia pero que no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias a todos en serio, bueno ahora sí, sin más preámbulos…el capítulo…comenzamos…**

**Nota: sé que dije en el primer capítulo que los animatronicos estaban humanizados, pero mi mente e imaginación me dicen "ponlos como son en el juego así estará mejor" así que bueno, los animatronicos son como en el juego, animales robóticos**

Capitulo. 4. La primera noche

Laili ya estaba a punto de irse pero…

-Espera cariño- dijo su mamá

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Laili

-Sé que estas nerviosa por tu nuevo trabajo, pero recuerda todas esas veces en las que te divertías estando ahí- dijo Lizbeth; Laili no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando llegaron a su mente esos recuerdos

-Y para que no estés tan aburrida, busque esto para ti- dicho esto le entrego a Laili un álbum de fotos

Laili lo tomo y se sorprendió al ver el nombre del álbum "Nuestra hija en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"

-¿Por qué tú y papá hicieron un álbum de fotos solamente cuando yo estaba ahí?-

-Ahhh- suspiro –te veías tan feliz estando ahí, siempre tenías una radiante sonrisa cuando jugabas con los animatronicos, y tu padre y yo siempre queríamos y aun queremos guardar esa cálida sonrisa tuya y tomamos tantas fotos…que necesitaron su propio álbum- termino diciendo con una sonrisa –es que…no queríamos que nuestra bebé creciera tan rápido-

Tampoco Laili quería, esa era otra razón por la que Laili era diferente a los demás, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas ya querían cumplir 15 años o la mayoría de edad para ya ser "adultas", Laili quería seguir siendo una niña pero no podía evitar crecer

-Bueno, ve o llegaras tarde a tu primer día…oh mejor dicho noche, jajajaja- dijo Lizbeth –no olvides tu bolso- dicho esto le entrego una bolsa a su hija, Laili la tomo y se la puso de manera cruzada; y se fue corriendo hacia la pizzería

**En la pizzería**

El dueño ya estaba adentro esperando a Laili y apenas el reloj marco las 11:45, ella entro

-Bueno, es una buena noticia que seas puntual, ven te mostrare lo que debes hacer- dicho esto Laili se dispuso a seguirlo

-Bueno, aquí están los animatronicos- dijo mientras se detenían en el escenario, pero Laili noto algo…

-¿Dónde está Foxy?- dijo entre nerviosa y curiosa

-Oh, él está en _pirate cove _cuando cerramos ahí es donde se queda- dijo el dueño

-Oh, está bien- entonces siguieron hasta la oficina

-Bien, aquí es donde tú estarás, con esta tableta podrás ver las cámaras de seguridad, excepto la de la cocina en esa solo está el audio disponible- explicaba el dueño –y con estas luces puedes ver si hay "algo" en el pasillo-

-¿A qué se refiere con "algo"?- pregunto Laili con miedo

-Oh, ah…nada importante- dijo el dueño tratando de disimular –oh por cierto este es tu uniforme- el uniforme consistía en una chaqueta azul, unos pantalones del mismo color y una gorra que decía seguridad

El dueño vio la hora eran las 11:55, tenía 5 minutos para irse oh de lo contrario…

-Bueno, ya debo irme, que te valla bien, te veo en la mañana- dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta; Laili trago saliva y decidió mejor irse a la oficina y entonces dieron las 12 am

Laili estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía exactamente lo que sucedería solo lo sabía por la broma que le habían hecho a sus 14 años y asustada porque aunque no sabía muy bien lo que hacían los animatronicos con el susto que le dieron sus ex-compañeros era más que suficiente para ella

-Uff, debo tranquilizarme- se dijo así misma Laili; entonces se quitó su chamarra y la dejo en un sillón que estaba ahí en la oficina, acto seguido, vio el uniforme del que solamente se puso la gorra

Entonces sonó el teléfono, estaba debatiendo en si contestar o no, pero antes de que tuviera una respuesta sonó la contestadora…

_-Hola!, Hola!, Hola!-_ se escuchó desde la otra línea

_-Eh…quería grabar un mensaje para ti, para ayudarte en tu primera noche, mmm, yo trabaje en esa oficina antes que tu-_ eso sorprendió a Laili

_-Y ahora terminar la semana es un hecho- _escuchaba atentamente _–sé que estar ahí puede ser perturbador, pero puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de qué preocuparte_

-Amm, que primero me digan que estar aquí es perturbador y luego de eso me dicen que no hay que temer…no me ayuda mucho sinceramente- dijo Laili para sí misma

_-Así que, concentrémonos en lo que tienes que hacer…-_

**1:00 am**

**Pov Laili**

Ya había pasado una hora y la llamada ya había terminado pero aparte de eso nada había pasado, el hombre del teléfono me había dicho que tenía que vigilar las cámaras constantemente, y que las cámaras no alcanzaban a llegar a mis costados que para eso estaban las luces, también dijo que tenía que vigilar a Foxy de que no saliera corriendo y que ahorrara la mayor cantidad de energía posible…ah y que la pizzería no se hacía responsable de, ¿de qué era? ah sí…de mi muerte

-Bueno, mejor veré las cámaras- dijo con nerviosismo; Freddy, Bonnie y Chica seguían en sus lugares y la cortina de pirate cove seguía cerrada

-No debo confiarme debo estar alerta- dijo firme y tragándose los nervios

**Fin Pov Laili**

**2:00 am**

-Ahhh- bostezo –de acuerdo creí que esto sería…más…tenebroso- dijo con tono de aburrimiento

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso, ¿para qué traje mi bolsa si no recuerdo haber metido nada?- tomo lugar en el sofá y al abrir su bolsa no pudo evitar sonreír

De su bolsa (que dicho sea de paso, era algo pequeña) saco una nota:

"_Sabemos que estas algo atareada porque hoy es tu primera noche de trabajo, y de tu primer trabajo y por eso olvidaras llevar lo esencial, pero tranquila ya guardamos todo por ti, te vemos en la mañana"_

_Te queremos princesa_

_Papá y Mamá_

-Yo también los quiero mami y papi- dijo para después regresar la nota a la bolsa; se dio cuenta de que le habían guardado una linterna, su teléfono, y…

-Típico de mamá y papá- dijo para sí misma y con una sonrisa

…había agua oxigenada, curitas, vendas, pomadas, y un mini-manual de primeros auxilios y también el álbum de fotos que había guardado ella

-Nunca entenderé como meten tantas cosas en una bolsa…algo pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa; tomo su álbum de fotos y empezó a verlo

-Aww, recuerdo esta- dijo mientras veía una foto donde ella tenía 6 años y Bonnie la estaba cargando

-Ja, está siempre me pareció graciosa- dijo mientras veía una imagen donde igual tenía 6 años pero Freddy la tenía sobre sus hombros

-Uh y esta- era una foto donde Chica le hacía cosquillas

-Y…y esta- dijo con nostalgia, era una foto donde Foxy la cargaba mientras se daban un abrazo

-Nunca olvidare esta- dijo después de voltear a ver la página de la derecha: era donde estaba ella con todos los animatronicos en una foto grupal; entonces se escuchó un ruido del pasillo de la izquierda

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo con tono de miedo, tomo la tableta mientras dejaba el álbum abierto en el escritorio

-No puede ser- dijo atónita, la cámara enfocaba que Bonnie estaba en ese pasillo, checo la cámara de Foxy y él ya estaba casi afuera, cambio a la de la cocina y empezó a escuchar alboroto, vio la de showstage y noto que Freddy miraba directo a la cámara, y todo esto solo logro ponerla tensa y olvidar los agradables recuerdos que acababa de ver

-Oyó un ruido a su izquierda, con temor presiono el botón de la luz y ahí estaba Bonnie y lo más rápido que pudo cerró la puerta, luego escucho un ruido a su derecha prendió la luz y ahí estaba Chica e hizo lo mismo cerró la puerta

-Esto no es posible, esto no es posible- se repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba sentada en el piso y se abrazaba a sus piernas, entonces vio cuanta energía le quedaba: tenia 75% de energía y eran la 3:00 am

-Ok, lo puedo lograr, lo puedo lograr- entonces prendió ambas luces y vio que ya ninguno de los dos estaba

-Muy bien, mejor abro las puertas y ahorro un poco más de energía- dicho esto apretó ambos botones de las puertas y estas se abrieron

Tomo la tableta y vio que Bonnie estaba en el Backstage, y que Chica estaba en el salón de fiestas

-Ahhh- suspiro –gracias a dios ya está todo bien- pero no se percató de que…

Cambio a la cámara de Foxy y vio que la cortina estaba abierta y con un letrero que decía "_Lo sentimos fuera de servicio" _

Laili cambio la cámara de pirate cove a la del pasillo y vio como Foxy iba hacia ella, no lo soporto más y salió corriendo de la oficina con los ojos cerrados por el lado derecho; ni Foxy ni ella se dieron cuenta de que iban a pasar uno al lado del otro hasta que el garfio de Foxy choco con el brazo de Laili ocasionándole una herida poco profunda pero que empezó a sangrar mucho

-Ahh- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, y por el dolor y aun con los ojos cerrados cayó al piso lastimándose un poco el tobillo –Ahhh

Entonces ella escucho como alguien se dirigía hacia ella volteo para ver algo que nunca se hubiera esperado…

-¿Estas bien marinera?- pregunto Foxy

Ella estaba en shock pero salió rápidamente para no quedar como una tonta, ella solo vio su brazo el cual tenía una lastimada que llegaba del hombro hasta un poco más abajo de hasta dónde llegan las mangas cortas

-No mucho- contesto secamente por lo asustada que estaba, mientras…

Foxy analizaba a su nueva guardia, le sorprendió que fuera una chica ya que la mayoría de los que solicitaban el trabajo eran hombres, pero…eso no fue lo único que lo sorprendió, noto que lo único que traía puesto del uniforme era la gorra, dejando ver que traía puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla algo pegados y una blusa morada de tirantes, también se fijó en que su cabello era entre lacio y con algunos chinos, lo traía agarrado con una dona dejando caer uno que otro mechón sobre su cara, inmediatamente llego a la conclusión de que su nueva guardia era muy…linda y hermosa…pero…también le pareció conocida

Laili tenía su vista fija en Foxy, no había cambiado nada pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que su corazón iba más rápido, pensó que era por el miedo o por la rápida huida que había hecho, pero entonces después de ver un poco más a Foxy le parecía…aunque sonara raro, le parecía que él era muy…lindo y guapo

Ambos tenían su vista en el otro y hubieran seguido así toda la noche hasta las 6:00 am de no ser que escucharon pasos e ir hacia ellos; y en unos segundos después junto a ellos estaban Freddy, Bonnie y Chica

-Ahhh, ¿pero qué te paso?- pregunto Chica con preocupación

-Salí corriendo de la oficina…y el garfio de Foxy me lastimo y por la caída me lastime el tobillo- dijo mientras salía de su sorpresa por oír a Chica hablar que no fuera alguna de sus frases

-Debemos curarte pronto, tu herida sigue sangrando, pero ¿Dónde sacaremos…- decía Chica pero fue interrumpida

-Tengo equipo de primeros auxilios en mi bolsa, está en la oficina- dijo Laili con un tono de voz algo apagado, por la pérdida de sangre ya empezaba a sentirse débil

-Foxy, tu vienes conmigo- dijo Chica mientras jalaba a Foxy a la oficina, mientras, Freddy y Bonnie no habían dicho nada pues ambos trataban de recordar de donde conocían a esta chica

**En la oficina**

Chica y Foxy ya habían llegado a la oficina y ambos buscaban la bolsa

-Aquí esta, vámonos- dijo Chica apenas la tomo y salió lo más rápido que pudo

-Muy bien, ya…voy- dijo pero vio un álbum de fotos abierto, creyó que no era mala idea verlo un poco así que se quedó…

**Con los demás**

Chica estaba terminando de vendarle la herida

-Valla que venias preparada- dijo Freddy

-Oh, mis padres fueron quienes metieron todo esto, suelen ser muy sobre-protectores conmigo- dijo mientras veía su tobillo

-Si vimos que te querían mucho, pero no creo que sean sobre-protectores- dijo Bonnie

-Apenas estornudo ya me están tomando la temperatura- dijo Laili

-Ok, eso es sobre-protección- dijo Bonnie

Laili no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba hablando con sus antiguos amigos animatronicos, que después le dieron miedo…solo ella se entendía así misma, iban a seguir hablando cuando…

-LAILI- grito Foxy que venía corriendo como nunca y apenas llego tomo Laili y la cargo como si fuera un bebé

-Ahhh- grito Laili pero fue un grito casi imperceptible

-¿Qué haces Foxy?- dijo Chica entre confundida y sorprendida

-Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú- era todo lo que Foxy decía mientras saltaba aun con Laili en sus brazos

-¿Es quién?- dijo Freddy

-Es LAILI- eso hizo que los animatronicos se sorprendieran a más no poder

-¿Co…como sabes mi nombre?- dijo Laili con miedo

-Porque siempre te recordamos, eras nuestras visitante favorita, siempre fuiste nuestra mejor amiga- dijo Foxy –miren es ella- dijo entregándoles a sus amigos el álbum de fotos; apenas vieron las mismas fotos que vieron Laili y Foxy supieron que si era ella y se unieron al abrazo

-Que bien es tenerte de nuevo aquí Laili- dijo Chica

-Te extrañamos mucho- dijo Bonnie

-Nunca te olvidamos- dijo Freddy

-Siempre espere a que volvieras…compañera- dijo Foxy

-¿Compañero?- dijo Laili, escuchar eso hizo que Foxy sonriera le dio un beso en la frente y…

*Din dong* *Din dong*

**6:00 am**

-Yay- dijo Laili –la pizzería abrió- era costumbre suya siempre hacer eso- Foxy la bajo y cada uno se fue a su lugar, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica al escenario y Foxy tras el telón de pirate cove

Les dedico una sonrisa a los cuatros y…-nos vemos pronto- y dicho esto recogió su álbum, las cosas de primeros auxilios, fue por su bolsa, se puso su chamarra y entonces llego el dueño

-¿Y qué tal tu primera noche?- dijo el jefe

-¿Es necesario que le conteste?- dijo con una ceja levantada

-Bueno, de seguro querrás renunciar- dijo con obviedad

-No- dijo Laili simplemente

-Pues déjame decirte que…espera…¿dijiste que no renunciaras?- pregunto el jefe sorprendido

-Así es, aquí pase mi infancia y no lo puede cambiar nada, nos vemos pronto- dijo a su jefe y se fue corriendo a su casa; lo que ella no sabía era que sus amigos la habían escuchado y estaban muy felices por su respuesta

**En casa de Laili**

Ella llego saltando en un pie con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba a medio metro de la puerta cuando sus padres la abren

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo?- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, podría acostumbrarme- dijo con la misma sonrisa

-Bien, ahora ve a descansar…que hoy mismo también empiezas la escuela- dijo Luis

-¿QUE?- fue todo lo que dijo

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, chicos y chicas gracias por todo en serio, no tardo y subo el próximo me voy porque son las 2:46 am y tengo sueño y aunque mañana es sábado tengo que ir temprano a taekwondo así que. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Nueva escuela

**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?, se suponía que escribiría un nuevo capítulo de mi fic "Amor incondicional" pero…me dieron ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" de una vez, pero antes que nada…a responder reviews**

**ShiroTsuki99: Me alegra que te allá gustado porque a mí me gusta tu fic, y ya pronto sabrás porque Foxy se tomó la confianza para cargarla y darle un beso en la frente**

**Atara cobra: Mmm, lo pensare con más calma, un nuevo animatronico puede cambiar la historia, mmm…**

**Buizel204: Que bueno que te gusta y felicidades por pasar la segunda noche :D**

**KiraTheKiller: Aquí está el capitulo**

**pinkierose230502: sip, tienes razón, pero ya verás que pasara ahí**

**gabyHDA1403: Me alegra que te guste, gracias por ponerlo en favoritos**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, a mí también me encanta la tuya, y no sabes cuánta razón tienes con lo del romance**

**Karoru Gengar: wow, para mí es un honor que te guste mi fic y que hayas dejado review, me fascina tu fic "Alma de metal" :D**

…**y esos son todos, wow, 8 comentarios en el capítulo 4 y más 600 vistos, en serio muchas gracias a todos ustedes y por eso no los hago esperar más…aquí esta…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 5. Nueva escuela

-¿QUE?- fue todo lo que dijo

-Sí, apenas estas en el primer semestre de prepa, y no lo vas a perder por mudarnos, ayer después de que pediste el trabajo fuimos a una escuela que está muy cerca de aquí y aceptaron que empieces a ir hoy mismo- dijo su padre

-Bueno, son las 6:05, tienes casi una hora para dormir, así que no hay tiempo que perder- dijo su madre y la llevo a su cuarto se; al llegar se cambió la ropa por su pijama, que era un conjunto de blusa y pantalón de color morado, asegurándose de que no pudieran ver la cortada, acto seguido, se metió en la cama y sus papás la arroparon cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron

Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida recordó como Foxy la había cargado y el beso en la frente que le había dado, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se reacomodo y cayo profundamente dormida

**Una hora después**

-Laili, ya despiértate es hora de ir a la escuela- dijo su mamá; Laili abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, según ella apenas había cerrado los ojos como hace unos…5 segundos (¿a quién no le ha pasado eso?)

Aun con sueño, Laili se levantó se fue al baño que tenía en su cuarto, se lavó la cara, los dientes y al salir vio que ya estaba su uniforme nuevo en su cama, lo tomo y vio que era conformado por una playera blanca que en los bordes de las manga y el cuello tenia bordado de cuadros y de una falda con el mismo diseño de las mangas, se puso su nuevo uniforme, se agarró el cabello en una cola alta, y se dejó dos mechones sueltos que caían por sus hombros (olvide mencionar que tiene el cabello hasta la mitad de la es espalda) y bajo a desayunar con sus padres

-Hola papá, hola mamá- saludo al llegar al comedor

-Hola hija- dijeron ambos al unísono

Laili se sentó a comer su desayuno: huevos estrellados con tocino y jugo de naranja, al ver la hora se fijó que eran la 7:20 am

-Oh no, ya me tengo que ir y aun no eh arreglado mi mochila- dijo completamente asustada, pero…

-No te preocupes princesa, sabíamos que estabas muy cansada después de trabajar toda la noche, así que nosotros te preparamos todo- dijo Lizbeth con una sonrisa

-Fiu, gracias- dijo ya más calmada, su padre le dio su mochila que era una colgante de colores rosa y azul celeste y su madre le dio una bolsa que Laili siempre llevaba de manera atravesada y era de color morado (está bien lo admito me encanta el morado), ya con todo listo, se encamino hacia su nueva escuela

**Momentos después**

Laili ya iba a mitad de camino, llegaría pronto a su escuela, pero al voltear a su derecha se lleva una sorpresa…la pizzería estaba ahí…estaba en el transcurso de su casa a su escuela y viceversa

-Valla, parece que quiera o no…siempre tendré que estar cerca de aquí- dijo analizando todo

Cuando era más pequeña insistía en que quería ir allí, hace poco se mudó a unas calles de la pizzería, trabajaba ahí de noche y ahora también quedaba en el camino a su escuela

-Como es la vida- dijo apenas formando una sonrisa, y corriendo siguió su camino a su nueva escuela

**Minutos después**

Laili ya había llegado justo cuando estaban abriendo, así que con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia la dirección

Noto que mientras caminaba todos la veían –_parece que saben que soy nueva-_ pensó _–calma, solo será lo mismo de siempre…molestarte porque te asustan unos animatronicos-_

Cuando llego a la oficina del director trato de relajarse, era un nuevo comienzo, nadie la conocía, y hasta el momento nadie la había molestado y/o criticado; tomo valor y toco la puerta

-Adelante- con firmeza abrió la puerta y entro

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo mientras veía unos documentos

-Pues…soy nueva aquí, mis padres me inscribieron ayer- dijo con nervios

-Ah, es usted señorita Laili, sus padres dijeron que usted es alguien de buenas notas y sus boletas lo confirman, por esa razón hemos aceptado que pudiera empezar hoy, espero que no nos decepcione señorita- dijo el director

-No lo hare señor- dijo mientras miraba el piso

-Muy bien- dicho esto tomo unos papeles –este es tu horario, este es tu grupo y dale esto al profesor que te toque- dijo mientras se los entregaba

-Sí, gracias señor director- dijo con timidez, acto seguido, se retiró a buscar su salón; según la hoja que le dio el director era del grupo "1-C" y la primera clase que le tocaba era matemáticas…su materia favorita

Rápidamente, encontró el salón de matemáticas y se fijó que la clase ya había empezado, con temor…toco la puerta…

-Adelante- indico la maestra, ella entonces entro al salón y noto como todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella, Laili intento no hacer contacto visual con ellos y le entrego la nota que el director le había dicho

-Muy bien, parece que tendrán una nueva compañera, podrías presentarte por favor- dijo la maestra

-Cl…claro- dijo con nerviosismo, y alcanzo a escuchar una risa al final del salón, y vio a un grupo que la veía con burla, solo bajo la mirada y empezó a presentarse

-Hola, mi nombre es Laili Ramírez López, tengo 15 años, apenas ayer me mude aquí con mis padres por su trabajo- decía sin despegar la mirada del piso

-Pues bienvenida Laili, ¿alguien quiere preguntarle algo a su nueva compañera?- dijo la maestra; se levantaron algunas manos y la maestra eligió a un chico que estaba sentado en medio

-Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Por qué te llamaron así?- era típico que le preguntaran eso

-Pues…mi mamá me quería llamar Laila y mi papá quería que mi nombre fuera Lili, así que…los combinaron, por eso me llamo Laili- todo el salón solo respondió con un simple –_Ahhh-_

Luego alguien más levanto la mano y la maestra le dio la palabra

-¿Por qué ambos nombres que tus padres querían ponerte empiezan con L?- pregunto una chica que estaba sentada hasta atrás

-Pues es costumbre de la familia de mi mamá que los nombres empiecen con L- explico con nerviosismo

Todos la veían con curiosidad porque, era cierto era muy linda pero si timidez solía opacar eso

-Bueno Laili, algunos de tus compañeros trabajan, ¿tu tienen algún trabajo?- pregunto la maestra

Laili dudo un poco si contestar o no pero al final decidió que…

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo una chica que estaba sentada al frente, Laili no entendía a que se refería hasta que vio donde señalaba, y vio que era donde el accidente con el garfio de Foxy había ocurrido, al parecer rebasaba la manga del uniforme

La maestra vio la herida y levanto la manga, ella y todos los demás se quedaron en una mezcla de entre sorprendidos y shock

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- dijo la maestra con tono de preocupación

-Oh…- Laili no sabía que decir a sí que solo dijo…

-Amm, es una herida de trabajo- dijo tratando de disimular que era una verdad a medias

-¿Y en que trabajas?- dijo uno de los chicos que hace poco se habían reído de ella

Ahora si Laili estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía si decirles la verdad o mentirles, pero luego deshecho esa posibilidad, si mentía la escuela llamaría a sus padres y ellos les dirían donde es que en realidad trabaja y sus padres se decepcionarían de ella por decir mentiras…al final…tomo una decisión

-Mmm…trabajo como…guardia de seguridad…nocturno en…Freddy Fazbear´s pizza- pensó que todos se burlarían de ella por haberse lastimado en una pizzería y cuando era de noche cuando no había nadie, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando…

-¿En serio eres guardia de seguridad ahí?- pregunto la misma chica que señalo la herida pero ahora con un tono de miedo

-Amm, si- dijo sin entender porque el miedo; Laili no sabía que los demás SI sabían de lo que pasaba en la pizzería

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aceptar el trabajo?- pregunto un chico con cara de sorpresa

-Pues, necesitaba el trabajo para saber lo que es ganar dinero por mi cuenta- dijo con la misma excusa que le había dicho a sus padres

-¿Pero porque ahí?- pregunto otro

-Pues…se podría decir que…ahí fue donde pase parte de mi infancia- dijo tratando de que fuera creíble

-Y…¿Por qué se comportan así?- pregunto Laili sorprendiendo aún más a todos

-¿No sabes que ha pasado en esa pizzería?- pregunto la maestra

-En realidad…nunca investigue más a fondo sobre eso, creí que me bastaría con lo que se dé años atrás…y…por lo que mis ex-compañeros me decían- respondió con dificultad la última parte

-En ese restaurante…- iba a decir uno de los que la molestaban pero fue interrumpido por la maestra

-Bueno, esto no tiene nada que ver con la clase, señorita por favor tome asiento- le dijo la maestra a Laili para que se fuera a una silla que estaba hasta el frente

Así pasaron las clases, Laili aún no hablaba con nadie, pero los demás no paraban de hablar entre ellos sobre que Laili era la nueva guardia y más pronto de lo que alguien pudiera imaginarse ya casi toda la escuela incluyendo conserjes, maestros y al director y sub-director, sabían que Laili trabajaba ahí

**Un rato después**

Por fin había llegado el primer descanso, y Laili encontró un árbol que daba sombra, se sentó para poder pasar ahí el rato, cerró los ojos pero los abrió rápidamente sabía que si los cerraba se iba a dormir, y no quería que se burlaran de ella por faltar a las clases; una idea se le vino a la mente, tomo su mochila y al buscar hasta delante…

-Sí que mamá y papá me conocen perfectamente- dijo con una sonrisa, de su mochila saco el mismo libro que tenía la otra vez "_Bajo la misma estrella" _se acomodó y empezó a leerlo…

Ya estaba por el la última parte del capítulo 9, cuando…

-Hola- dijo una chica de cabello negro que se asomó desde atrás del árbol, fue tan repentino que Laili de la sorpresa emitió un pequeño chillido y también soltó el libro

-Oh, disculpa no quería asustarte- dijo mientras caminaba hacia Laili con otros que la acompañaban

-No…no me asustaste, solo…me sorprendiste- dijo tratando de disimular, acto seguido, iba a recoger su libro, pero uno del grupo lo tomo, Laili creyó que no se lo devolvería pero…en cambio el se lo devolvió

-Toma- dijo dándole el libro

-Gracias- dijo mientras lo tomaba, nunca nadie de su escuela había hecho algo así por ella

-¿Es cierto que trabajas en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?- dijo un chico de tercero

-Sí, hoy fue mi primera noche de trabajo- dijo mientras abría el libro

-Y…¿Quién te hizo eso en el brazo?- pregunto una chica de segundo

-Amm, fue un accidente- dijo Laili tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Accidente?, lo que le hacen esos animatronicos a la gente no es un accidente- dijo uno de su salón

-Pero fue mi culpa, corrí fuera de la oficina cuando eran las 3:00 am…- trataba de decir pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿Corriste fuera de la oficina a las 3:00 am?!- dijeron todos al unísono y con cara de sorpresa

-Amm, si- dijo con los ojos cerrados, esperando alguna burla pero…

-Nunca nadie…- dijo el de tercero

-…había salido de la oficina a las 3:00 am…- dijo la de su salón

-…y había salido de ese lugar vivo- dijo otro de tercero

-¡Eres genial!- gritaron sorprendiendo a Laili

-¿Qué?- pregunto al no creer lo que oía

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre así que todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases; y la noticia de que Laili había salido de la oficina y sobrevivido ya corría por la escuela

**En el almuerzo**

Después de que a Laili le dieran su comida se dedicó a buscar en donde sentarse, como ella no tenía amigos o amigas antes y creía que no los tendría ahora, busco una mesa vacía, no tardó en encontrar una casi al fondo de la cafetería, se sentó y 10 segundos después…

-¿Puedo sentarme?- levanto la vista y en frente suyo, había una chica que al parecer era de primero pero de otro salón

-Amm, claro- dijo con algo de duda; a continuación empezaron a llegar más personas que le preguntaban si se podían sentar con ella y ella…simplemente accedía

-¿Y qué te pareció tu primera noche ahí?- pregunto la que había llegado primero

-En una palabra…inesperada- dijo mientras tomaba de su jugo de manzana

-¿Piensas volver hoy, a la segunda noche?- pregunto un chico de su salón

-Supongo que si- dijo para después darle una mordida a su sándwich

-¿No les tienes miedo?- pregunto una de tercero

Eso tenso a Laili, es decir, que la curaran, que la recordaran, que la abrazaran claro…en ese momento ella estaba contenta de ver que estaba equivocada, pero su miedo no había desaparecido, pues sus ex-compañeros le decían que en la noche iban a asustar a los guardias, además ella entendía que eran robots y los robots no sentían, entonces ¿cómo fue que se pusieron "felices" de verla?

-Mmm, un poco- no se mostraría débil frente a sus nuevos compañeros; y así pasó el rato respondiendo demás preguntas hasta que sonó el timbre, siguieron las clases, vino el siguiente descanso en el cual también le siguieron preguntando cosas

**Al terminar la escuela**

Laili se dirigía a su casa después de su primer día de escuela, apenas llegara, hacia su tarea lo más rápido que pudiese y se ponía a dormir, pero parece que eso no se iba a poder…saco su teléfono de su bosa morada y vio que tenía un mensaje de sus papas el cual decía:

_Hola Laili, bueno nos llamaron del trabajo y dijeron que empezaríamos hoy, así que entramos a las 11:00 justo una hora antes de que salgas de la escuela, así que pensamos que ¿si podrías pasar a almorzar algo antes de ir a la casa?, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, volveremos a las 5:00_

_Te queremos_

_Mamá y Papá_

-Valla, entonces tendré que ir a comer antes de ir a la casa- dijo con un suspiro, ella no sabía cocinar, ella sabía que debía aprender pero sus padres le dijeron que no era necesario

_De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato_

_Los quiero_

_Laili_

-Tarde una hora en contestarles, un minuto más y me hubieran llamado de seguro- dijo mientras lo guardaba –bueno, ¿y ahora a donde voy a comer?- vio a su izquierda y vio Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando- dicho esto cruzo la calle y entro al restaurante, curiosamente encontró la misma mesa desocupada en donde se había sentado con sus padres, tomo asiento y no tardó en llegar un mesero

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué va a ordenar?-

-Una pizza individual y una limonada por favor- dijo con algo de pena pues nunca había pedido su comida por si sola todo lo hacía con sus papás

-En unos minutos se los traemos- dicho esto se retiró a la cocina; vio el lugar y…si, seguía como la otra vez, pocas personas, por lo que pocos niños, eso explicaba porque no veía a los animatronicos, pero…

Oye risas a su derecha y volteo…y ahí estaba…Foxy estaba haciendo su espectáculo para unos pocos niños que había, entonces, el al sentir que lo miraban volteo y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, Laili rápido volteo para que el no notara que se sonrojo

Unos tres minutos después llevaron su pizza, esta vez no había sido chica, eso le pareció extraño pero luego vio que aparecían los tres en el escenario, se quedó a ver el show por un rato

**Pov Laili**

Había olvidado lo divertido que es estar aquí y comer esta pizza, y escuchar el show que aunque sea el mismo nunca me aburría, vi la hora ya iba a ser las 1:30 pm, y tomando en cuenta que llegue a las 12:05, pague la cuenta y me fui a casa

Al llegar a casa, hice mi tarea y cuando por fin la termine, me prepare para esa noche, arregle mi bolsa, metí la linterna, mi teléfono, el álbum por si acaso, los materiales de primeros auxilios…y sigo sin saber cómo cabe todo en una bolsa algo pequeña

Después, me puse a investigar y me sorprendí con lo que encontré, asesinatos, desapariciones, muertes de guardias, luego mis papás llegaron y decidí irme a dormir tenía que guardar energías para…mi segunda noche, y claro que estaría más que lista…

**Hola 3,000 palabras con el "respondiendo reviews" y el capítulo, mas las de esta sección definitivamente el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta el día de hoy, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo el próximo capítulo es "La segunda noche" no se lo pierdan, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	6. La segunda noche

**Wow, wow dejen de hacer lo que estén haciendo…no lo puedo creer 1,122 vistos, WOW rebasamos los mil vistos YAY, y esto se merece…nuevo capítulo, pensaba escribirlo mañana pero…entro checo las estadísticas y me encuentro con esto, y como esto se ha logrado gracias a ustedes se merecen que el capítulo sea HOY, pero…no puede faltar el…"Respondiendo reviews"**

**pinkierose230502: Ya no tienes que esperar, aquí está el capitulo**

**Lunafanficsinc: Ups, lo siento :(**

**Buizel204: Hola, me alegro que te guste mucho la historia, sobre Golden Freddy…pues…está bien, si va aparecer pero en capítulos más lejanos, me alegra ser de tus autores/as favoritos, saludos igual para ti**

**Kira Diamond: Claro que sé que el lugar existe, es más mi regalo perfecto para mis 15 años seria poder ir allá y ver a los animatronicos –**_**suspiro soñador-**_

**Karoru Gengar: Ay mi dios, claro que Lynda puede salir en la historia, te mando un PM para ponernos de acuerdo, y me encanta tu nuevo fic "Sonrisa de metal" es GENIAL**

**BORRE2222: Saludos, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Saturn22: Muchas gracias :D**

**electric-dragón: Aquí está el capítulo y wow muchas gracias :)**

**MinusDark09: Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, que bueno que te gusta la historia, sobre los nuevos animatronicos…mmm lo voy a pensar**

**Comet Galaxy: Que bueno que te gusto, y ya lo sabrás…**

**PGHOST04: Pues estas historias que salen de mi muy desarrollada imaginación, y no hace falta ya está el capitulo**

…**uff, 11 comentarios wow, se nota que la historia les gusta y eso me alegra, me pone feliz saber que lo que escribo les gusta, y ahora si…sin más preámbulo…aquí esta…el…capitulo…**

Capitulo. 6. La segunda noche

-Laili, despierta…ya casi tienes que entrar a trabajar- decía Lizbeth con voz dulce y suave mientras trataba de despertar a su hija

-Ahhh- bostezo –¿qué paso?- dijo Laili con tono de sueño

-Pues que ya casi debes ir a trabajar- dijo Lizbeth; Laili volteo a ver el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y vio que ya eran las 11:30 pm, inmediatamente se paró lo más rápido que pudo

-Gracias por levantarme, mamá- dijo Laili con una sonrisa

-De nada, cariño- dijo Lizbeth con otra sonrisa, acto seguido, salió del cuarto de Laili para que se pudiera preparar

Laili se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara para poder terminar de despertarse, se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a vestirse, se puso una blusa blanca de tirantes y encima una de manga larga de color azul cielo, una falda blanca a la altura de las rodillas y unos converse azules y por último se peinó con una coleta de lado derecho; tomo su bolsa morada se la puso de forma cruzada y salió con dirección a la salida

**En la planta baja**

Laili ya estaba por salir, pero…

-¿No piensas despedirte de nosotros?- dijo Luis junto a Lizbeth y ambos con una sonrisa

-Claro que si- dijo Laili con una sonrisa y salió corriendo hacia sus padres para darles un abrazo

-Olvidabas esto- dijo su mamá mientras le extendía su gorra de guardia

-Oh, gracias casi lo olvida- dijo mientras la tomaba y la guardaba en su bolsa

-Cuídate, princesa- dijeron Luis y Lizbeth al unísono

-Lo hare, y ustedes también- dijo Laili con una sonrisa, acto seguido, se fue con rumbo a la pizzería

-Ahhh- suspiro –su primer trabajo- dijo Lizbeth con una sonrisa

-Lo sé, no me gusta admitirlo pero…nuestro bebé…está creciendo- decía Luis con nostalgia

-Si…pero aun así, tenga incluso 20 años…siempre será nuestra niñita- decía Lizbeth, entonces se le ocurrió algo –Luis tengo una idea- entonces le susurro algo al oído a su esposo

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Lizbeth

-Me parece una buena idea, le va a encantar a Laili- dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija

**Con Laili**

Laili ya estaba por cruzar la calle para llegar a la pizzería pero se detuvo a tranquilizarte

-Calma Laili, todo va a estar bien, no va a pasarte nada- se decía a sí misma, tomo un respiro y finalmente cruzo la calle para poder llegar

Laili entro y vio que no había nadie, hasta que escucho que alguien hablaba en la oficina del dueño, así que toco la puerta

-Adelante- Laili entro y vio a su jefe con varios papeles…y tratando de ordenarlos muy rápido

-Ah, qué bueno que ya llegaste, solo tengo que ordenar unas cosas y me iré, mientras…puedes esperar por favor después de todo tu turno empieza en 10 minutos- dijo el dueño

-Cla…claro- dijo un tanto nerviosa; entonces, Laili salió dejando al dueño solo en su oficina, Laili estaba esperando en la entrada y ya un poco incomoda comenzó a caminar por el lugar; paso cerca del Showstage y miro a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica

Laili empezaba a sentir algo de miedo mientras los veía así que decidió retirarse, pero cuando iba de regreso no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su derecha y observar Pirate cove pudo seguirlo viendo por mucho rato más…pero vio que el dueño ya había salido de su oficina así que se dirigió allá, lo que Laili no sabía es que los animatronicos y la estaban observando…y en especial…cierto pirata

-Listo, ya me voy, te veo en la mañana, suerte- dicho esto el dueño ya estaba saliendo

-Sí, adiós- dijo Laili, luego, Laili se dedicó a cerrar el restaurante y cuando termino vio que ya eran las 11:59 pm así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió su oficina y a penas llego el reloj marco las 12:00 am

**12:00 am**

Laili se sentó en la silla giratoria que estaba frente al escritorio y tomo la tableta, vio ninguno se había movido todavía

-Gracias a dios- dijo casi en un suspiro y recargándose en el respaldo –Ahhh- suspiro –espero que sigan así toda la noche

Entonces sonó el teléfono y como la otra vez Laili dudo si contestar o no, pero otra vez el mensaje se reprodujo

-_Hola!, Hola!, Hola!, amm si escuchas esto es porque pasaste la primera noche…amm…felicidades…ahora será mejor que vigiles las cámaras ahora los animatronicos estarán un poco más activos- _se escuchaba que decía el mensaje el cual Laili escuchaba atentamente

**1:00 am**

El mensaje termino dejando a Laili un poco más nerviosa, el hombre del teléfono había mencionado que hoy lo animatronicos estarían más activos y que incluso debía empezar a preocuparse más de Foxy

Laili revisaba las cámaras y noto que Foxy estaba casi afuera, que Bonnie estaba en el Backstage y que al parecer Chica estaba en la cocina

-Ahhh- suspiro, vio donde estaba su herida en el brazo y se dijo mentalmente que pasara lo que pasara no volvería a salir de la oficina antes de las 6:00 am

-Mmm, tal vez…- dijo tomando su bolsa y sacando el álbum

-Veamos- abrió el álbum y vio una foto donde estaba celebrando su fiesta de 7 años en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

-Qué recuerdos- dijo con una sonrisa; sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado seguir viendo las cámaras, por lo tanto no se había dado cuenta de que cierto animatronico no estaba en su cueva…

**2:00 am**

Laili seguía viendo el álbum, mientras inconscientemente le daba la espalda a la puerta izquierda y sin saber de qué alguien la estaba viendo

**Pov Foxy**

Estaba en pirata cove aburrido, no podíamos movernos hasta que fueran las 12:00 am, lo bueno es que ahora nuestra guardia nocturna es Laili…hace ya muchos años que no la veía…como hace 8 años, fue una lástima que dejara de venir, pero ahora volvió y puedo volver a estar con mi compañera pirata

Escucho que la puerta se habría eso quiere decir… ¡que Laili ya llego!; me asomo por lo poco que está abierta la cortina y…ahí está, y debo admitir…que se ve muy linda, veo que está viendo a los demás…parece que ya se va, pero antes voltea a donde yo estoy si pudiera correría a abrazarla pero no puedo hasta las 12:00, ya se va, bueno tendré que esperar

**12:00 am**

Al fin las 12 quisiera poder ir corriendo ya para poder verla, pero Freddy me dice desde lejos que espere aunque sea a que sean la 1:00, y eso tuve que hacer

**1:00 am**

Listo, ahora puedo salir, pero…las reglas son las reglas tengo que salir poco a poco, mmm por alguna razón la marinera Laili no ha checado las cámaras; por fin puedo ir con la marinera, voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, me extraño no oír que gritara o no ver que cerrara la puerta, me asome por la ventana y vi que estaba viendo el álbum de fotos, se veía tan feliz así que me quede todo el rato viendo las fotos…y a ella

**2:00 am**

Ya había pasado una hora y aun no me cansaba de ver a Laili, no sé por qué…pero desde que la vi por primera vez, cuando vino con sus padres, no pude quitar mi vista de ella, ni eh dejado de sentir algo en mi pecho, cuando sonríe, se pone nerviosa o se sonroja no puedo evitar sonreír y cuando supe que ella era la marinera Laili la misma niña que siempre venia aunque viviera muy lejos, todo eso solo se intensifico, y hoy cuando vi que había venido después de la escuela y…viéndome a mi…me sentí muy feliz, cuando era más pequeña me decía que mi show era su favorito, pude seguirla viendo por mucho rato más…de no ser por…

**Fin Pov Foxy**

**Pov Narrador o Normal**

Laili seguía viendo el álbum, cuando escucha un ruido del pasillo, guarda el álbum en su bolsa y saca la linterna sale y al alumbrar se queda perpleja y atónita por lo que ve: en el pasillo estaban Bonnie y Foxy ambos viéndola con cara de sorpresa, ella no espera ni un segundo y sale corriendo por la puerta derecha

-Ahhh- gritaba Laili; volteo y vio que Bonnie y Foxy iban detrás de ella

Logro esconderse debajo de una mesa y vio como ambos pasaban de largo; estaba muy asustada, si el otro día no le habían hecho nada, pero después de investigar sobre lo que había pasado antes ahí mismo la había puesto más nerviosa

Escucho que unos pasos se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, solo pudo abrazarse a sus piernas esperando que nada pasara; pero eso acabo cuando los pasos se detuvieron frente a la mesa donde estaba escondida

-¿Estas bien, Laili?- escucho y al voltear vio que era Chica; pero solo pudo apretar los ojos esperando que nada le pasara

-Po…por…favor…no…no me hagas…daño- dijo Laili muy asustada; Chica se sorprendió por lo que Laili había dicho, pero luego le dedico una sonrisa, entonces, Laili sintió algo en su cabeza y al abrir los ojos vio que Chica le estaba acariciando la cabeza

-Tranquila Laili, nosotros nunca te haríamos daño- dijo Chica con una sonrisa tranquilizante, dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Laili y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, Laili dudo un poco pero recordó esos buenos momentos de su niñez en esa misma pizzería

Laili tomo la mano de Chica y Chica la saco de debajo de la mesa, en ese instante aparecieron Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy que la estaban buscando

-No se preocupen, ya la encontré- dijo Chica –y por cierto, te tenemos una sorpresa Laili

-¿Una sorpresa?- dijo Laili sorprendida

-Sí, ven aquí- dijo Chica para que la siguiera; Laili empezó a seguir a los animatronicos hasta un cuarto, al entrar ve que había una mesa donde había una pizza de pepperoni tamaño grande, una jarra llena de limonada y gorritos de fiesta

-Y…¿y todo esto?- pregunto Laili muy sorprendida

-Es para festejar que has vuelto- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa

-No te habíamos visto en 8 largos años, pero ahora volviste- dijo Freddy muy feliz

-Y al fin vuelvo a estar con mi compañera- dijo Foxy mientras la carba en un abrazo

-Abrazo de grupo- dijo Bonnie y todos se unieron para abrazar a Laili; ella al principio tenía miedo pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo

-Bueno, que esperamos- dijo Chica; le habían puesto a Laili un gorrito de fiesta y ya estaba comiendo la pizza

**3:00 am**

Laili estaba por tomar otro pedazo de pizza cuando alguien le toca el hombro, voltea y ve que es…Foxy

-Hola marinera- dijo Foxy con una gran sonrisa y con su mano y garfio en la espalda

-Oh, hola Foxy- dijo Laili con una tierna sonrisa -¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues…pensaba darle esto cuando volviera…pero como hasta ahora volvió- dijo Foxy, eso hizo sentir un poco culpable a Laili

-Pensé que sería buena idea dárselo ahora- dijo Foxy, entonces le extendió a Laili…un parche –siempre que venía, me decía que quería ser pirata como yo, y una noche encontré el parche en el Backstage- Laili vio a Foxy con una sonrisa, acto seguido tomo el parche y se lo puso

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Laili tímidamente

-Como en su fiesta de 6 años…como una princesa pirata- dijo Foxy con una linda sonrisa

-Sabes, traje otra vez el álbum…¿quieres ver las fotos de ese día?- dijo Laili mientras sacaba el álbum

-Claro camarada- dijo Foxy muy feliz; ambos se fueron a sentar al borde del escenario, Foxy agarraba una parte del álbum mientras Laili sostenía la otra, por lo que ambos estaban…muy juntos

-Mira, aquí estoy comiendo pastel- dijo Laili

-Sí, recuerdo que pedias rebanada tras rebanada- dijo Foxy con tono burlón y juguetón

-Es que Chica hace ricos pasteles y deliciosas pizzas- dijo Laili

-Mira aquí es cuando comenzó el show- dijo Foxy

-Sí, fue mi favorito de todos

**Flashback**

Se puede ver un salón lleno de niños yendo de un lado a otro, todos muy felices; y en medio del salón se puede apreciar a una niña de 7 años recién cumplidos ese día, venia vestida de una blusa azul cielo con una falda blanca y tenía el cabello agarrado con dos colitas, era Laili

-Hola niños- se escuchó en el escenario, todos voltearon y era Freddy, inmediatamente todos los niños fueron corriendo

-Ya viene el pirata favorito de todos- dijo Freddy y todos los niños empezaron a gritar muy felices "Yay" o "Viva"

-Muy bien, si quieren que ya salga ayúdenme a llamarlo…1…2…3- dijo Freddy

-¡Foxy!- gritaban todos los niños

-Mmm, parece que aún no los escucha intentemos una vez más…1…2…3-

-¡FOXY!- gritaron todos con más fuerza, en especial la cumpleañera que ya quería ver a su animatronico favorito; entonces de la parte trasera del escenario salió…

-¡Foxy!- gritaron todos los niños muy felices

-Yarr marineros de agua dulce- decía Foxy, entonces entre todos los niños logro encontrar a la niña que estaba buscando

-Y estoy aquí, para darle un feliz cumpleaños a la marinera Laili- dijo Foxy mientras invitaba a Laili a subir al escenario

-Y por esta ocasión, Foxy aquí frente a todos va a salvar a…Laili- dijo Freddy, y dicho esto apareció Bonnie quien cargo a Laili y se la llevó al otro extremo del escenario

-Foxy tiene que rescatar a la princesa Laili- dijo Bonnie

Freddy se bajó del escenario y luego apareció Chica, ella y Bonnie actuarían como los que raptaron a Laili

-Yarr, liberen a la princesa rufianes- dijo Foxy ya empezando el show, Bonnie y Chica actuaron como que no dejarían pasar a Foxy y todos los niños apoyando a Foxy

Luego, por fin Foxy pudo llegar a donde estaba Laili y "rescatarla"

-Yarr, ya está a salvo princesa- decía Foxy mientras la cargaba

-Gracias, eres mi príncipe pirata- dijo Laili mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Viva- gritaban los niños al ver que Foxy pudo rescatar a Laili

-Feliz cumpleaños, Laili- dijo Freddy que iba llegando

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron Bonnie y Chica que se acercaron; y así los animatronicos abrazaron a Laili

**Un rato después**

Todos ya estaban comiendo pastel, pero Laili estaba buscando a un animatronico en específico; Laili casi sale de la zona donde estaba su fiesta, cuando…

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, marinera?- dijo Foxy que estaba detrás ella

-Te estaba buscando- dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y para qué?- dijo Foxy mientras se ponía a la altura de Laili

-Quería darte las gracias, por el show que hiciste y por incluirme en el- dijo mientras lo abrazaba –me gustaría ser pirata…como tu

-¿En serio?- dijo Foxy separándose un poco a lo que Laili asintió con mucha alegría

-Bueno, si quieres ser pirata y ya eres una princesa…eso te convierte en una princesa pirata- dijo Foxy mientras la cargaba de regreso a su fiesta

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Laili muy entusiasmada

-Claro que si-

-Entonces…somos compañeros- dijo Laili para después abrazarlo –gracias Foxy es el mejor cumpleaños de la historia

-Qué bueno…feliz cumpleaños…compañera- dijo Foxy para después corresponder al abrazo, ambos con una sonrisa

**Fin del flashback**

-Sin duda fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda la historia- dijo Laili

-Sí, así fue como nos empezamos a llamar compañeros- dijo Foxy

Y así siguieron viendo las fotos, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta habían pasado casi dos horas así

**5:00 am**

Hace ya un rato habían guardado el álbum y ahora estaban hablando de cómo les había ido a cada uno en estos años, hasta que a Laili se le vino algo a la mente

-Amm, oye Foxy-

-Que sucede, marinera- dijo Foxy mientras volteaba a verla

-¿Po…por qué…ayer me…cargaste y…me…diste un beso en la frente?- pregunto Laili con un ligero sonrojo, ante esto Foxy sonrió y volteo a verla

-Pues a ti te gustaba que te cargáramos…siempre nos lo pedias y sobre el beso…siempre que te ibas a ir te daba un beso en la frente y te decía que volvieras pronto, y como ayer ya iban a dar las 6:00 am, decidí volver a hacerlo

-Oh, gracias por aclararme eso- dijo algo penoso; entonces de manera sorpresiva Foxy la abrazo

-La extrañe mucho, marinera- decía con una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados y con su mentón descansando en la cabeza de Laili

-También los extrañe…también te extrañe- dijo Laili mientras correspondía al abrazo y ninguno de los dos sabía que Freddy, Chica y Bonnie los estaban viendo

-¿Qué les parece?- dijo Freddy

-Tal y como eran en los viejos tiempos- dijo Chica con una sonrisa

-Inseparables- dijo Bonnie y los otros dos asintieron -…oh al menos lo fueron por 8 años- entonces Freddy y Chica vieron amenazadoramente a Bonnie

-Solo fue una broma- dijo en defensa

**De regreso con Laili y Foxy**

Seguían abrazados, cuando Foxy le da un beso en la frente a Laili

-Vuelve pronto- Laili al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos y entonces…

*Din dong* *Din dong*

**6:00 am**

-Yay, la pizzería abrió- dijo Laili, vio que ya todos se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares; se quitó el parche que aun traía puesto y lo guardo en su bolsa

-Volveré a verlos en la tarde- dijo Laili con una sonrisa, acto seguido, se dirigió a la salida y el dueño estaba entrando

-¿Y qué tal tu segunda noche?- pregunto el dueño

-Solo diré que más activa que la primera- dijo Laili, ella sabía que no podía decir que todo bien o sospecharían

-Bueno, ya puedes retirarte- dicho esto el dueño se fue a su oficina y Laili directo a su casa

**En la casa de Laili**

-Mamá, Papá ya llegue- decía mientras entraba pero no veía ni escuchaba a nadie

-Qué extraño…¿hola?- pero nadie respondió, entonces vio que venían bajando las escaleras

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Luis

-Mmm…tranquila- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrazarlos

-Bueno, vete a dormir, tienes que ir a la escuela en más o menos una hora- dijo Lizbeth con una sonrisa, pues ya sabía con lo que su hija se encontraría al llegar a su cuarto

-Si, gracias…esperen, ¿no irán a arroparme?- pregunto un tanto confundida

-Hoy no podemos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo Luis

-Oh, está bien- dicho esto les dio un beso a cada uno y se fue a su habitación, pero no sabía que sus padres la seguían para poder ver su reacción

Laili llego a su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…todos sus peluches ya estaban desempacados y estaban por cada rincón de su cuarto y sobre su cama estaban los peluches de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy

-Oh…por…dios- fue todo lo que dijo para después dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro –gracias mamá y papá- dijo en un susurro, y entro a su cuarto

-De nada, princesa- dijeron ambos y entonces se dirigieron a la primera planta

**Con Laili**

Ya se había cambiado la ropa por su pijama que era una blusa gris y un short negro; vio los peluches de los animatronicos, tomo el de Foxy, lo abrazo y en pocos segundos cayo dormida

**Y…hasta aquí el capítulo, wow, cada vez hago estos capítulos más largos…oh por dios…bueno lo de los peluches fue porque hace unos días buscaba imágenes de los animatronicos y me encuentro con que alguien los hizo en peluche y en cuanto vi el de Foxy me dije "Tiene que ser mío" claro también quiero los de los demás pero mi animatronico favorito es FOXY, bueno nos los aburro y. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	7. Familia y amigos

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar pero tenía que planificar bien este capítulo porque quiero que salga PERFECTO ya que hoy hacen aparición dos OC´s: Lynda, de mi amiga Karoru Gengar, y Jeremi de mi amigo MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN; por cierto… ¿ya vieron el tráiler de "Five night at Freddy´s…3"? pero se los advierto fue hecho por un fan no por Scott (pero ojala que la tercera parte sea así); bueno, al fin está el capítulo listo, pero antes…no puede faltar el "Respondiendo reviews"…**

**KiraTheKiller: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y también espero que te guste este**

**PGHOST04: Si así fueran los animatronicos en el juego…pues supongo que cualquiera lo pasaría ¿verdad?, y esa misma razón por lo que te cae mal Foxy es la misma por la que es mi favorito, el que sea el único que corre y que entre a la oficina para mi es lo que lo hace…único :)**

**Comet Galaxy: Que bueno que bueno que te gusto y si…Laili por su timidez, nervios y miedos hacen que salga corriendo en cada situación así**

**Kira Diamond: Si, sin sonar grosera pero ya sé cómo es Five nights at Freddy´s 2 y como funciona, y si la caja de música es muy importante porque la primera vez que vi que salió Puppet vieran la cara que puse, porque de la sorpresa ni grite**

**atara cobra: Me alegra que a todos les guste, saludos desde México**

**anónimo: Ya somos dos, si supiera donde los venden créanme que no dejaría de pedírselos a mis papás, LOS QUIERO TENER YA (lo último entre lágrimas)**

**CommanderXor:****I 'm glad you like the story, thank you also for taking the time to leave review, even so I hope you keep reading, it feels like a great story this in another language**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMMR2FAN: Me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, todos podemos escribir sobre romance solo hace falta práctica, y tú espera acabo :D**

**BORRE2222: Que bueno que te guste, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**GatoOscuro-chan: Hola Emi, te sorprendería si te digo que cuando lei tu review la que lloraba era yo, es que vi algo que…no pude aguantar las lágrimas, y no te preocupes aquí está el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: No desesperes que aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo YAY**

**pinkierose230502: Ya somos tres, pero algún día tendremos los peluches de esos animatronicos que tanto queremos**

**Estefy Tsukino: Wow, esta es la primera historia en la que dejas review gracias, me alegra que pienses que la historia es linda, estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque no creo que este fic se compare a los de Karoru Gengar**

**Abishley Abi: Wow, bueno ya sabes el dicho "No juzgues a un libro por su portada, me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia porque en cada capítulo pongo mi esfuerzo y sin todos ustedes no valdría la pena**

…**DIOS…cuantos reviews, pero me alegro que les esté gustando mucho la historia, y como esto tomo gran parte…aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 7. Familia y amigos

Sé podía oír un típico sonido de despertador, poco a poco Laili se fue despertando, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos apago el despertador y aun con sueño se levantó con dirección al baño, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que aun tenia agarrado el peluche de Foxy, se sonrojo un poco y con una pequeña sonrisa lo dejo junto con los de los demás

Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, después, se dirigió a ponerse su uniforme, al terminar se fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinarse con el cabellos suelto y que estaba un poco ondulado por el peinado de anoche (una coleta de lado), al terminar se dirigió a la planta baja para desayunar con sus papás

**En la plata baja**

-Buenos días- dijo Laili que recién llegaba

-Buenos días- dijo Lizbeth

-Y dinos, ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?- dijo Luis con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, me encanto…muchas gracias- dijo Laili con una tierna sonrisa

-No es nada, lo que sea por nuestra princesa- dijo Luis

Siguieron comiendo y cuando Laili vio que ya eran las 7:20 se levantó, se despidió de sus papás, se puso su bolsa cruzada, tomo su mochila y se fue directo a su escuela

Entonces Lizbeth empezó a marcar un número

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Luis algo confundido

-Es una sorpresa para Laili- dijo para luego hablar al ver que ya habían contestado

-Hola, Lidia…

**Con Laili**

A medio camino no pudo evitar mirar la pizzería a su derecha, sonrió de mañera soñadora pues por fin había superado su miedo, siguió su camino y apenas ingreso a la preparatoria todos se le acercaron

-Lograste sobrevivir la segunda noche- dijo una chica de su salón

-Muchos guardias que ya eran mayores de edad no lograron pasarla, pero tú la pasaste sin problemas- decía otro de tercero

-Eres increíble- decían algunos de segundo

-¿En serio pasaste la noche sin problemas?- dijo otro de primero

Estos y muchos más comentarios le decían sin parar a Laili, ella trataba de contestar a todo de manera cuidadosa tratando de no revelar el secreto de que era amiga de los animatronicos y muy pronto la noticia de que Laili había sobrevivido a la segundo noche ya estaba por toda la escuela; así pasaron el resto de las clases, a veces cuando el maestro salía todos iban con Laili para preguntarle cosas sobre ¿cómo era trabajar allí? o ¿si los animatronicos se movían mucho?

Cuando por fin llego el primer descanso Laili aprovecho que entonces estaba en el baño y salió rápido al patio para no tener que seguir contestando preguntas, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta atención de personas que no fueran…sus padres; se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y saco su libro

-Tal vez por fin lo pueda terminar- dijo Laili para sí misma, se puso a seguir leyendo estaba en una escena critica se podía reflejar en su cara la tensión que tenía la lectura…lo que no sabía…era que había alguien del otro lado del árbol; la tensión de la historia era mayor y al mismo tiempo que seguía leyendo la persona atrás de ella se acercaba

Era el momento aquí se sabría qué había pasado, Laili estaba impaciente por saber cómo estaba, y en el momento justo en que Hazel llegaba a la escena donde se encontraba Augustus, Laili se encontraba con el libro casi en su cara por querer saber que pasaba, pero justo en el momento en que se sabría…

-Oye tu- dijo la persona que estaba atrás del árbol solo que ahora estaba en un costado, de la sorpresa Laili dio un brinco y tiro el libro, volteo con algo de nervios para ver quien la había llamado y al ver se quedó con la boca abierta

Era una chica algo baja pero que era mayor que ella, pues tenía 17 años, de ojos café con un pequeño toque de miel, delgada y de cabellos castaño oscuro casi como el de ella, casi porque Laili lo tenía un poco más oscuro y hasta la mitad de la espalda mientras que la recién llegada lo tenía hasta los hombros, no lo podía creer…a quien tenía en frente era…

-Falto un solo día a la escuela y al siguiente ya se corre el rumor de que mi prima sobrevivió a las dos primeras noches en esa pizzería- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo siguiente que paso fue que ella casi se cae por el sorpresivo abrazo de Laili

-Lynda- dijo Laili con una gran sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían por lo tanto tampoco habían hablado en ese mismo tiempo

-Cálmate Laili, solamente no nos hemos visto en…8 años- dijo Lynda de forma irónica pero también con nostalgia

En realidad, la razón por la que Laili había conocido Freddy Fazbear's Pizza en primer lugar fue porque cuando ella tenía 5 años fue por primera vez a visitar a su prima Lynda al lugar donde vivía, y durante un paseo con sus papás, su tía y su prima pasaron cerca de la pizzería entonces a sus padres les pareció buena idea llevarla y ver que le parecía el lugar, desde entonces cada vez que Laili iba a visitar a Lynda también iba a la pizzería, lo cual pasaba como…2 veces al mes y cada vez que se podía llevaban a Lynda con ella a la pizzería ya que por alguna razón que Laili desconocía si tía no quería que ninguna de ellas fuera ahí; pero por el trabajo de sus padres tuvieron que dejar de ir a visitar a su prima y de ir a la pizzería

-Valla, ha pasado…mucho tiempo- dijo Laili tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Basta Laili, no llores porque si lo haces yo también voy a llorar- decía Lynda –y sabes que no me gusta

-Está bien, lo siento- decía Laili al mismo tiempo que dejaba de abrazar a Lynda y se limpiaba los ojos –es solo que…te extrañe

-Yo también, sabes que desde que te fuiste mi mamá no me dejo volver a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- decía Lynda mientras se sentaba al lado de su prima –intente ir por mi cuenta, pero ella siempre se enteraba

-Ya veo- dijo Laili mientras recogía su libro –y…¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues, supongo que bien…aunque algo aburrida últimamente…y veo que aunque crezcas no has dejado de leer- dijo Lynda al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro

-Así es, ya sabes como soy me encanta leer- dijo Laili con una sonrisa

-Sí, supongo que nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- dijo Lynda después de terminar de leer la contra-portada del libro y después regresárselo –bueno…si has cambiado en algo-

-¿A si?, ¿en qué?- dijo Laili sorprendida

-Pues…antes no eras asustadiza, es más ni siquiera eras tímida eras la persona más sociable y alegre que había- dijo Lynda

-Ahhh, bueno…eso se debe a que…olvídalo- dijo Laili con la mirada baja

-Claro que no, ahora me dices- dijo Lynda con insistencia

-Mmm, está bien…pero no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Laili susurrando la última parte

-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Lynda

-Bien, la razón por la que ya no soy así…fue porque…Ahhh- suspiro –hace un tiempo me hicieron una horrible broma…de la que no me pude recuperar- dijo Laili mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-Y…¿Qué te hicieron?-

-Hicieron que fuera a la escuela cuando era tarde, fui y me asustaron porque…se habían disfrazado de…- decía Laili con un poco de trabajo

-¿De qué se habían disfrazado?- pregunto Lynda

-…de los…animatronicos de la pizzería- dijo con tono triste

-¿Te refieras a…?- decía Lynda sorprendida

-Si…se disfrazaron de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica…y Foxy, dándome un gran susto y que me dieran miedo- finalizo al fin la historia

-Si algún día me encuentro con esos los voy…- decía Lynda pero fue interrumpida

-Ya no importa, ya lo supere, ya vez que incluso trabajo ahí- dijo Laili dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizante a su prima

-Jump, si tú lo dices- en ese momento sonó el timbre y se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases pero quedaron de verse en el almuerzo; y ahora también corría el rumor de que Lynda era prima de Laili, lo cual ocasiono algunas molestias para Lynda

Lynda se encontraba en clase de español pero la maestra salió al ser llamada a la dirección y apenas salió todos fueron con Lynda para preguntarle si era cierto que era la prima Laili

**En el almuerzo**

Laili se dirigía hacia la cafetería…claro…iba corriendo porque un montón de gente iba detrás de ella tratando de preguntarle que si Lynda era su prima, pero por suerte alguien la tomo del brazo haciendo que entrara a un pasillo y así todos los demás pasaran de largo, vio que quien la había salvado de la multitud…era su prima

-Gracias- dijo mientras ambas se dirigían a la cafetería

-No te preocupes, hoy aprendí como se sienten los famosos- dijo Lynda

-Si así están hoy…no me imagino como se pondrán mañana- dijo Laili al mismo tiempo que volvía a sacar su libro

-Tendremos que venir preparadas-

-¿Tendremos?- pregunto Laili

-Sí, ahora que saben que soy tu prima, también empezaran a seguirme- dijo Lynda

Laili volvió a concentrarse en la lectura y como quería que todo fuese perfecto empezó a leer desde unos párrafos antes; ya había vuelto a la parte en la que se había quedado, ya quería ver que había pasado con Augustus, estaba a menos de 10 palabras de saberlo y cuando lo iba a leer…

**PUMM**

Un montón de papeles estaban tirados por todo el piso, al igual que dos mochilas…si…Laili había tropezado con alguien…con un chico; él tenía varios papeles encima y Laili tenía su libro sobre su cabeza

_-¿Es que acaso no quieren que termine de leer este libro?-_ pensó Laili

-Oye fíjate por donde caminas- le dijo Lynda al chico que había tropezado con Laili

-Déjalo, no tuvo la culpa…yo no vi por donde iba- dijo Laili quitándose el libro de su cabeza, Lynda la ayudo a pararse y al notar que el chico aún no se levantaba

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Laili con timidez

-Sí, tranquila- dijo el chico, al quitarse las hojas de la cara noto que Laili le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, tomo la mano de ella y después ella también le ayudo a levantar sus cosas

-Oh disculpa, me llamo Laili, ¿y tú?-

-Mi nombre es…Jeremi- dijo mientras le extendía la mano y Laili la acepto

-Oye, ¿no eres tú la que logro sobrevivir 2 noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?- pregunto Jeremi sorprendido

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Laili

-Bueno, Laili tenemos que irnos ya o nos quedaremos sin comer- dijo Lynda

-Oh claro, Jeremi ¿quieres comer con nosotras?- pregunto Laili

-Claro- dijo Jeremi, entonces los tres se fueron a la cafetería y se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba vacía

-Entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar ahí?- pregunto Jeremi

-Bueno, en realidad lo hago por una…¡Apuesta!- dijo Laili

-¿Por qué te pones así?- pregunto Lynda

-Es que…había olvidado que…lo hacía por una apuesta- dijo Laili sorprendida

-Y, ¿de qué se trataba esa apuesta?- pregunto Jeremi

-Se trataba de que si lograba llegar hasta la noche 3, los que me molestaban en mi antigua prepa no me volverían a hacer burla- explico Laili

-Laili…no sé si te diste cuenta de que…bueno…- Lynda trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle a su prima que en realidad…

-Bueno, si ya te mudaste de casa y te cambiaste de escuela no hay manera de que te hagan burla- dijo Jeremi, Laili se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y no pudo evitar que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa

-Como pude ser tan despistada- decía Laili aun recargada en la mesa –solo fui su marioneta- dijo triste, sin que se diera cuenta Lynda le dio un golpe en el hombro a Jeremi

-Auch, ¿y eso por qué?- dijo Jeremi mientras se sobaba el hombro

-Por decirle eso directamente- dijo Lynda mientras lo veía de manera amenazante

-Bueno, al menos ya me acostumbre a estar ahí…aunque solo han pasado dos noches- dijo Laili después de levantarse

-Bueno, al menos superaste tu miedo- dijo Lynda

-Entonces, ¿en tu otra escuela te molestaban?- pregunto Jeremi

-Sí, fue un tiempo muy horrible- dijo Laili

-Es curioso, porque…ahora eres la más popular de la escuela- dijo Jeremi

-¿En serio?- pregunto Laili sorprendida

-Claro, nadie menor de 18 años había pasado la segunda noche- dijo Jeremi con una sonrisa

-Mmm, la popularidad…no es lo mío- decía Laili que tenía un poco la mirada perdida recordando cuando los populares la molestaban

-Bueno, entonces…eres la más…conocida de la escuela, ¿mejor?- decía Jeremi tratando de animar a Laili

-Supongo que está mejor- dijo Laili con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si…- decía Lynda pero entonces le llego un mensaje cuando termino de leerlo se veía molesta

-¿Pasa algo Lynda?- pregunto Laili

-Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que salir y que se llevó la llave de la casa, así que tendré que esperar a que regrese para poder ir- dijo Lynda molesta

-Mmm, y que tal si vienes a mi casa- propuso Laili con una gran sonrisa

-¿En serio?- pregunto Lynda con una sonrisa

-Claro- contesto Laili

-Oigan, mis papás trabajan hasta tarde, ¿también puedo ir?- pidió Jeremi

-Claro que sí, ahora somos amigos- dijo Laili muy feliz…pues hace tiempo que dejo de tener amigos

-Muy bien, entonces hoy vamos a casa de mi prima- anuncio Lynda

-Pero tendremos que ir a comer a algún lugar antes de llegar, mis papás igual trabajan y yo aún no se cocinar- dijo Laili

-Está bien- dijo Jeremi

-Y, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Lynda

-Ya verán- dijo Laili con una sonrisa

El receso termino entonces y todos volvieron a sus clases, ahora no solo perseguían a Laili y a Lynda…sino también a Jeremi

**Al terminar las clases**

Ya habían acabado las clases por el día de hoy, Jeremi le mando mensaje a sus papás que iría a casa de una amiga y volvería temprano; los tres se dirigían rumbo a la casa de Laili pero a medio camino ella los detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jeremi

-Les dije que comeríamos antes de ir a mi casa…aquí es donde comeremos- dijo mientras señalaba Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

-¿Ahí?- preguntaron Lynda y Jeremi al unísono

-Si, ahí- dicho esto los tomo de las manos y literalmente los jalo hasta el restaurante; se detuvieron en la entrada donde pudieron notar que ya había más gente

-Ayer no estaba tan lleno- dijo Laili mas para sí misma que para Lynda y Jeremi; los tres entraron y para su suerte la mesa que Laili había usado el otro día estaba vacía, tomaron asiento y pronto llego un mesero a pedir la orden

-Mmm, una pizza de pepperoni grande por favor- dijo Lynda, ella sabía que Laili no estaba acostumbrada a pedir su comida

-De beber yo quiero un refresco de toronja por favor- dijo Jeremi

-Yo de naranja- dijo Lynda

-Y yo una limonada por favor- dijo Laili, el mesero se retiró y ella decidió hablar con sus amigos

-¿Jeremi, ya habías venido aquí antes?-

-Sí, solo que ya hace tiempo que no venía- contesto mientras veía el lugar

-¿Por cierto…?- decía Lynda -¿…cuánto años tienes?

-Tengo 14 pero en unos meses cumpliré 15- contesto Jeremi

-Oigan, ¿Cuál es su animatronico favorito?- pregunto Laili

-Mmm, mi favorito es…Freddy- decía Lynda mientras veía a Freddy en el escenario

-La mía es Chica- dijo Jeremi que veía a Chica que igual estaba en el escenario; Laili se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya no la escuchaban cada uno veía a su favorito, Laili pensó que si no respondía seria de mala educación, pero…en realidad lo hacía para poder justificar lo que quería hacer

-…y el mío es Foxy- dijo mientras con una sonrisa veía a Foxy que estaba en Pirate cove

En pocos minutos la pizza y las bebidas llegaron y los tres tuvieron que reaccionar, debes en cuando volvían a ver a los animatronicos…lo que ninguno sabia es que ellos también los veían: Freddy veía a Lynda, Chica veía a Jeremi y Foxy…veía a Laili

Cuando dieron la 1:30 pm, pagaron y se fueron a casa de Laili; Lynda y Jeremi se sorprendieron mucho al ver su casa, todo ese rato se la pasaron platicando, haciendo la tarea y cuando la terminaron jugaron con los videojuegos de Laili, al rato llegaron sus padres y cuando Lynda los vio fue corriendo a saludar a sus tíos, Jeremi se presentó con ellos diciendo que era amigo de Laili; al rato ellos se tuvieron que ir y Laili preparo todo para esa noche, aparte metió una cámara para poder cumplir con la apuesta, se fue a dormir pues tenía que tener fuerzas para poder pasar la noche despierta…pero ella no sabía todo lo que le esperaba aquella noche…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo…pensaba tomarme un descanso pero todos me lo pedían…aparte estaba emocionada por subirlo, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	8. La tercera noche y una sorpresa

**Hola a todos como están, pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" que al parecer les gusta mucho porque siempre me piden el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen no me molesta al contrario me alegra ver que lo que escribo les gusta porque cada capítulo lo hago lo mejor que puedo porque escribir es lo que me gusta, y ahora vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Kiara-Violet: Wow, un gusto en conocerte, bienvenida seas, a mí también me encantan las historias de Foxy (como poder evitarlo), y no, no te lei la mente, todo esto es 100% producto de mi imaginativa, infantil, alocada, incomprendida, rara y tal vez un poco desquiciada imaginación**

**GatoOscuro-chan: Me alegra que mi historia te parezca algo hermoso, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo**

**Comet Galaxy: Si pobres, y todo por sobrevivir cada noche en la pizzería, y si chismosos a más no poder, eh aquí el capítulo, disfrútalo**

**chick the pirate: Me alegra que te guste mucho mi fic, y ya no tienes que esperar más**

**Abishley Abi: Para ser sincera hubiera seguido escribiendo si se me hubiera ocurrido otra cosa además hago un capítulo de una noche y el otro de lo que ella hace en el día y hasta el día de hoy no los eh mezclado, que alegría que te parezca extraordinario muchas gracias, la cámara es para tomar la foto como prueba de que cumplió la apuesta al sobrevivir ahí tres noches, y tienes razón aunque descanse al rato tendrá sueño y por eso…**

**Karoru Gengar: No te preocupes me ha pasado a mí también, así se empieza para después…*sorpresa*…que bueno que pude poner a Lynda tal y como es gracias, por favor no me hagas daño al haber tardado 4 días sin actualizar**

**ychu: Si cuando está dentro es cuando pasa la "magia"**

**ShiroTsuki99: Gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y por favor actualiza pronto "Gritos de silencio" me encanta tu historia**

**pinkierose230502: Muchas gracias, y los agrádeles a mis amigos por querer y aceptar en el fic**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Gusta! Qué bueno que te gusto, Jeremi se ha convertido en co-protagonista, por algo que todos verán más adelante**

**BORRE2222: La espera acabo**

**ciphergirl12: Me alegra que te guste porque a mí me gusta tu historia de "Una historia de amor en Freddy´s" me encanta y por favor actualiza pronto**

**atara cobra: Oigan…yo también queyo pizza…denme un poquito…por favor, mmm…está bien jessy puede entrar a la historia, mándame un PM para que me digas bien su apariencia, su personalidad etc.**

**lasky117: Hola, bienvenido seas**

**Pierrot.N: Que bueno que te guste y…creo que no pondré lemon rara vez lo leo y la que sabe de eso es una amiga en cuyo caso lo dejaría en un "lo dejo a su imaginación"**

**Shinoby Nehory: Aquí está la conti, y aun habrá unas sorpresas más**

**PGHOST04: En este capítulo lo sabrás**

**Guest: Gracias, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**Mauro354: Aquí esta**

**SoFiLeXa: Listo el nuevo capitulo**

…**DIOS MÍO, parece que cada vez hay más personas comentando, me alegro por eso, pero bueno no los distraigo…hay un capitulo nuevo que leer así que con ustedes…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 8. La tercera noche y una sorpresa

Laili empezaba a abrir los ojos de su "sueño reparador" vio la hora y ya eran 11:00

-Ahhh- bostezo –me levante algo temprano- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió al baño; se lavó la cara y fue a escoger la ropa que usaría, se puso una blusa morada, una falda lila y unos converse morados, después se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y peinarse el cabello ya que lo llevaría suelto

Al terminar tomo su bolsa se la puso de forma cruzada y se dirigió a la planta baja para poder comer algo antes de irse, pero al llegar…

-Hola Leila- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se sobresaltó un poco y al voltear no podía creer quienes estaban ahí…

-¿Lynda, que haces aquí?- pregunto Laili

-Laili, sobreviviste las dos primeras noches de milagro, pero viendo cómo eres ahora, no creo que pases la tercera sin ayuda- dijo Lynda

-Gracias por preocuparte pero…- decía Laili pero fue interrumpida

-Bueno, ya bajaste al fin- Laili volvió a saltar de la sorpresa y al voltear ahí estaba Jeremi

-Jeremi, ¿tú también?- dijo Leila mientras le lanzaba una mirada suplicante como diciendo "_por favor di que no"_

-Claro que sí, apenas te conocí hoy y ya me agradas, no puedo permitir que en una noche…como decirlo…ya no estés- dijo Jeremi

-Chicos, en serio se los agradezco pero…- dijo Laili pero fue interrumpida

-Pero nada, ya vinimos hasta aquí y ahora te vamos a acompañar- dijo Lynda

-Pero…ahhh- suspiro –está bien- dijo Laili al ver que no podía decirles que no

-¿Quieren comer algo antes de irse?- dijo Lizbeth con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, tía- dijo Lynda al mismo tiempo que se iba para el comedor

-Sí, gracias- dijo Jeremi

-De acuerdo- dijo Laili mientras se dirigía a la mesa

Lizbeth les había llevado helado a cada uno, inmediatamente empezaron a comerlo y al terminar se dieron cuenta de que apenas era las 11:15 pm

-Aún es temprano, ¿Qué quieren hacer mientras?- dijo Laili

-No lo sé - dijo Lynda

-Oh, me acompañan a mi cuarto, olvide mi gorra de guardia de seguridad

-Claro- dijo Lynda

-¿En serio?- dijo Jeremi con un tono como queriendo decir "_no por favor"_

-Si, en serio- dijo Lynda viéndolo amenazantemente

-Está bien, vamos- entonces los tres subieron y luego llegaron al cuarto de Laili; al abrir la puerto los dos se quedaron sorprendidos

-Wow…al menos no has cambiado en esto- dijo Lynda viendo todos los peluches –pero admito que son algo…excesivos para mi gusto

-Bueno, a mí me gusta así- dijo Laili, acto seguido, tomo su gorra pero vio que ahí estaban los peluches de los animatronicos, entonces los oculto debajo de la sabana, guardo la gorra en su bolsa, bostezo y fue a lavarse la cara para intentar espantar el sueño

-¿No eres algo grande para tener tantos peluches?- dijo Jeremi casi gritando, en ese momento Lynda le hace una señal de que haga silencio, al ver que no había nadie atrás de la puerta se tranquiliza

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jeremi

-¿Qué pasa?, pasa que tu casi gritas diciendo que Laili es muy grande para seguir teniendo peluches, si mis tíos te hubieran escuchado no solo estarían enojados…estarían furiosos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jeremi

-Porque desde que tengo memoria, mis tíos siempre han tratado a Laili como "_su pequeña niña dulce e inocente" _si ellos te hubieran escuchado…no puedo ni imaginar de que sería de ti- dijo Lynda, a esto Jeremi se puso nervioso

Entonces, ambos vieron que no todo en la habitación de su Laili eran peluches, había estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio en donde había varios blocks de dibujo, uno que otro poster y una computadora en el escritorio, entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención

-Oye mira eso- le dijo Jeremi a Lynda, ella vio y vio un bulto debajo de las sabanas lo tomo y se sorprendió al ver que eran los peluches de los animatronicos

-Mmm, entonces aun le gustan- dijo para sí misma

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Laili que ya salía del baño

-De nada- dijeron Lynda y Jeremi al mismo tiempo que Lynda regresaba disimuladamente los peluches

-Bueno, ¿y que quieren hacer?-

-Mmm, que tal si bajamos y jugamos un videojuego- dijo Lynda

-Muy bien- entonces los tres bajaron y se pusieron a jugar; pasaron así un rato hasta que vieron que ya eran las 11:40 así que decidieron que ya era hora de irse

-Chicos, no es necesario que me acompañen- dijo Laili tratando una última vez de que se quedaran

-Laili, yo no haría esto si no fuera por ti…además ya pasamos aquí más de una hora esperando para ir, ahora no nos vamos a quedar así que apúrate- dijo Lynda jalando a Laili del brazo

-Ahhh- suspiro Laili –_al menos lo intente_- pensó

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Lizbeth

-Tengan cuidado- dijo Luis

-Si papá y mamá/tíos/señores- dijeron los tres al unísono; y así emprendieron su camino a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Entonces Lizbeth tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número, Luis ya sabía que es lo que iba a hacer así que se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse a dormir

-Hola, Lidia…si, lo se…estarán bien, no te preocupes… ¿entonces…ya lo pensaste?- decía Lizbeth con una sonrisa nerviosa Lizbeth

**Unos momentos después**

Los tres ya estaban a punto de entrar a la pizzería

-Laili, ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar esa apuesta?- dijo Lynda

-Solo espero que no nos pase nada- dijo Jeremi que estaba nervioso

Laili pensó que lo mejor sería entrar ya, ya adentro vieron al dueño que se dirigía hacia ellos

-Aquí está mi empleada estrella- dijo el dueño con una sonrisa

-¿Ah?- dijeron los tres muy confundidos, entonces el dueño se dio cuenta de que había dos personas mas

-Oh disculpe jefe, ella mi prima Lynda y él es mi amigo Jeremi, ellos quisieron acompañarme hoy, espero que no haya problema- dijo Laili

-Oh claro que no, pueden venir cuando quieran y te aviso que te aumentare el sueldo de la semana, ya no te daré 120 ahora te pagare 250- dijo el dueño

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los tres muy sorprendidos

-Claro, después de todo gracias a ti la pizzería está ganando más dinero-

-¿Por mí?- pregunto Laili que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sí, déjame explicarte, antes los guardia que trabajaron aquí antes tenían 18 años o un poco más, pero solo algunos lograron pasar las 5 noches, con mucho trabajo pasaron las primeras 3, y tú que tienes 15 años ya estás en la tercera noche sin problemas, se ha corrido la voz sobre eso…por alguna razón que desconozco por cierto…

-_Los de la escuela- _pensaron los tres mientras rodaban los ojos

-…el punto es que la gente al ver que no te ha pasado nada, creen que el lugar ya es seguro y es por eso que hoy vino más gente- termino de decir el dueño

-Entonces por eso es que hoy había más gente- dijo Jeremi

-Bueno, voy a buscar algo a mi oficina para irme- dijo el jefe para después irse; los tres se quedaron solos en la entrada, hasta que…

-Vengan- dijo Laili

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Jeremi

-Vamos a ver a los animatronicos- dijo Laili dejando con los nervios de punta a Lynda y Jeremi

-No ha…hablas en serio, ve…verdad- dijo Lynda tratando de no sonar asustada

-Claro que sí, vamos- dijo Laili con una sonrisa, puede que ellos la hayan acompañado pero eso no evitaría que viera a sus amigos

Llegaron a donde se encontraba el escenario y ahí vieron a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, tan quietos…como si no fueran a moverse después

-De acuerdo, ya estamos aquí ahora nos regresamos- dijo Jeremi ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando siente que alguien lo jala de su bufanda (olvide mencionar que Jeremi tiene lentes y bufanda que usa a cada rato) al voltear se da cuenta de que es Lynda

-Tú te quedas aquí- dijo algo molesta

-Vamos no es tan malo- decía Laili –Lynda, recuerda que tú querías volver a venir- le dijo Laili

-Mmm, si es cierto- contesto Lynda mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Y Jeremi, tu igual venias aquí antes, solo que dejaste de venir por un tiempo…eso es todo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Es verdad- dijo Jeremi mientras veía al piso

-Esto en realidad se ve más difícil de lo que es, solo recuerden los buenos momentos aquí y verán que es más fácil

Los dos se vieron entre si y decidieron intentarlo…

Lynda recordó la primera vez que sus tíos la llevaron, le habían dicho que irían por un helado pero terminaron yendo ahí, recordó que el primer animatronico al que vio fue a Freddy y por eso era su favorito; inconscientemente dibujo una sonrisa

Jeremi recordó cuando fue ahí por primera vez que fue cuando él tenía 12 años, había ido con sus amigos había tenido buenos y malos momentos ahí, pero siempre terminaba todo resuelto, por un tiempo la escuela hizo que dejara de ir, y no había vuelto hasta el día de hoy; no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por aquellos tiempos

Los primero que ambos vieron fue a Laili mirándolos con una sonrisa, esperando que dijeran…

-Está bien- decía Jeremi –no es tan malo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien…también admito que es bueno volver- dijo Lynda

Entonces vieron que el dueño ya estaba regresando así que los tres se fueron a la entrada, no sin que antes Laili se despidiera de ellos y de Foxy que noto que los estaba viendo por detrás de la cortina

-Bueno chicos, cuídense y nos vemos en la mañana- dijo el dueño ya listo para irse

-Si, nos vemos- dijeron los tres al unísono; luego se dedicaron a cerrar la pizzería y cuando terminaron, Lynda y Jeremi no se molestaron en ver qué hora era y cada uno toma a Laili de las mulecas y literalmente la llevaron arrastrando hasta la oficina…y entonces dieron las 12:00 am

**12:00 am**

Laili estaba sentada en la silla giratoria ya con su gorra de guardia puesta mientras Lynda y Jeremi estaban en el sillón

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Jeremi

-Hay que esperar- dijo Laili

En eso sonó otra vez el teléfono tomando por sorpresa a Lynda y a Jeremi

¿Quién llama a una pizzería a la media noche?- pregunto Lynda

-Parece que más bien…es un mensaje pre-grabado- contesto Laili

-_Hola! Bueno pasaste a la tercera noche, bueno hoy los animatronicos están más activos…y será mejor que revises las cámaras…solo para asegurarnos de que todos estemos en donde debemos estar- _dijo el hombre del teléfono; en ese momento Jeremi tomo la tableta y verifico que todos estuvieran en sus lugares

-_No olvides también revisar Pirate Cove…hoy Foxy de seguro querrá salir aunque creo que no le gusta sentirse vigilado…_

**1:00 am**

-Bueno, hasta que termino, ese mensaje duro casi una hora- dijo Lynda

-Si, en todo este rato ninguno de los animatronicos se ha movido- dijo Jeremi

-Sí, no se han movido- dijo Laili un tanto preocupada no había visto que se movieran para nada

Pasaron un rato en silencio, a veces Laili estaba en el sillón con Lynda mientras Jeremi estaba en la silla giratoria, otro rato Lynda veía las cámaras en la silla mientras Laili estaba sentada en el piso y Jeremi recostado en el sillón

**2:00 am**

-¿Por qué tuve que venir?- dijo Lynda ya muy aburrida

-No eres la única que quisiera estar en su cama durmiendo- dijo Jeremi mientras trataba de no quedar dormido

-Yo les dije que no vinieran- dijo Laili mientras revisaba las cámaras

-¿Cuánta energía nos queda?- pregunto Jeremi tratando de que al estar hablando no se quedara dormido

-Bueno…son las 2:00 am y tenemos 80% de energía- dijo Laili

-Hayy, tengo que hacer algo o moriré de aburrimiento- dijo Lynda muy desesperada –y según esta iba a ser una noche "más activa" si así es esta no me imagino como fue la noche 1 y ni me hagan pensar en la noche 5

Laili se encontraba aburrida, en estos momentos le gustaría estar con los animatronicos, no es que no le gustara estar con su prima y su amigo, pero el sueño empezaba a ganarle y pensó que si estaba con ellos tal vez se despertaría un poco

-Laili, Jeremi, díganme algo o me dormiré por no tener nada que hacer- dijo Lynda, pero al voltear a ver a Jeremi se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba por el quinto sueño

-Laili- dijo como haciendo puchero –dime algo

-Ahhh- bostezo -¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Laili

-No lo sé, amm… ¿Cómo vas en tus clases extracurriculares?- y en ese momento ambas se sobresaltaron al ver que Jeremi se despertó de un salto

-No…no me hagan nada…déjenme en paz- decía Jeremi hasta que abrió los ojos y noto que Lynda y Laili lo miraban con cara de_ "¿Y a este que le pasa?"_

-Amm, perdón…una pesadilla- dijo Jeremi algo apenado

-No importa, entonces, ¿Cómo vas en las clases extracurriculares?- insistió Lynda

-¿Vas a clases extracurriculares?- pregunto Jeremi sorprendido

-Sí, hace tiempo que no voy, pero mis padres quieren que entre a otra, hacen que valla a talleres, cursos de verano y clases especiales para que aprendiera cosas nuevas- dijo Laili

-¿Así, y a que cursos y talleres fuiste?- pregunto Jeremi

-Bueno…fui a cursos de matemáticas, español, ciencias, inglés, francés, italiano, robótica y mecatronica, electricidad, electrónica, arte, escritura, dibujo, karate, taekwondo, fotografía, baile, música, canto…- decía Laili hasta que fue interrumpida

-Tú eras la mejor cantando y tocando la guitarra- dijo Lynda

-Amm, gracias aunque hace tiempo que no lo hago- dijo Laili con la mirada baja; Jeremi decidió tomar la tableta pero al ver el escenario abrió sus ojos como platos…

-Eh…chicas- trataba de decir Jeremi

-¿Dejaste de hacerlo?, pero te encantaba cantar, no dejabas de hacerlo incluso una vez casi me da dolor de cabeza porque no parabas de cantar- dijo Lynda

-Chicas…- seguía diciendo Jeremi

-Eso quedo atrás…ahora soy muy tímida como para volver a cantar frente a alguien- dijo Laili

-Lynda…- seguí diciendo Jeremi

-Vamos solo es cosa de que vuelvas a hacerlo y ya- dijo Lynda

-Laili…-

-No sé si pueda hacerlo- dijo Laili mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Vamos-

-Oigan- dijo Jeremi alzando un poco la voz

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron las dos con el mismo tono que uso Jeremi lo que causo un poco de miedo en Jeremi

-Bonnie y Chica…no están- dijo viendo la tableta con nervios

Lynda tomo la tableta y en efecto, Bonnie y Chica no estaban en _Showstage _los busco por todas partes y no los veía, entonces bajo la tableta al comprender, acto seguido…

-Jeremi…prende la luz…de la izquierda- Lynda iba a prender la luz de la derecha y cuando ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo…vieron que ahí en las puerta estaban Bonnie y Chica

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron los dos para después cerrar las puertas

-¿Por qué tuve que venir?- dijo Lynda más para sí misma que para alguno de los otros dos

-Repito, les dije que no vinieran- dijo Laili mientras checaba las cámaras, pudo ver que ahora Bonnie estaba en el _Backstage_ y Chica en los baños, todo bien…hasta que…

-Oh, oh- dijo Laili al ver que las cámaras…

-¿Cómo que "oh, oh"?- pregunto Lynda entre molesta y asustada

-Pues…las cámaras…la señal…cayo- dijo Laili con nervios mientras seguía viendo las cámaras para ver si había alguna que aun funcionara

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Jeremi

-Pues… la señal de todas las cámaras se perdió, no se puede ver ni oír en ninguna-

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- pregunto Jeremi

-Es malo, es muy malo- dijo Lynda –si no se pueden ver las cámaras, no podremos ver en donde están y tendremos que tener las puertas cerradas todo el tiempo, y eso hará que la energía se agote

-Tranquilos, puedo arreglarlo, pero…tengo que salir- dijo Laili

-Te refieres…- dijo Lynda

-Si…a donde están los animatronicos- dicho esto Laili abrió la puerta –mantengan las puertas cerradas hasta que yo regrese- y antes de que alguno de los dos le dijera algo, salió corriendo; Lynda y Jeremi vieron cómo se iba

-Bueno, ya no parece tan tímida como hoy en el día- dijo Jeremi

-Es que ella es así- dijo Lynda, acto seguido, volvieron a entrar y cerraron la puerta

**Con Laili**

**4:00 am**

Laili se encontraba buscando las cámaras para arreglarlas, encontró la que daba a _Pirate Cove_ estaba a punto de inspeccionarla para poder arreglarla, cuando…

-Yarr, al fin llego, marinera Laili- dijo Foxy mientras la abrazaba por atrás

-Hola Foxy- dijo Laili con una sonrisa –perdón por tardarme, pero como habrás visto…hoy traje compañía inesperada- dijo pero después lanzo un sonoro bostezo

-No hay problema, vamos con los demás- dijo Foxy mientras la cargaba en su espalda para que descansara un poco

Al llegar los tres ya se encontraban ahí, y al ver a Laili lo primero que hicieron fue…

¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntaron los tres el unísono

Bueno, el chico se llama Jeremi y es mi amigo y la chica se llama Lynda y es…mi prima- dijo Laili mientras se le cerraban los ojos pero trataba de mantenerlos abiertos

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño- dijo Chica

-Pues, que la escuela comience una hora y media después de salir de trabajar- bostezo –no ayuda mucho

-Deberías dormir- dijo Bonnie

-No se preocupen yo puedo –bostezo –seguir despierta- entonces Laili vio como todos la veían con cara de _"ya vete a dormir"_

-De acuerdo, está bien, voy a dormirme ya- dijo Laili – ¿pero adonde?

-Yo sé dónde, venga sirena- dijo Foxy mientras tomaba su mano para guiarla, y ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aunque sea un poco; Foxy y Laili entraron a _Pirate Cove_

-Puede dormir aquí y así no me quedare solo- dijo Foxy con una sonrisa, Laili también le sonrió e inmediatamente se sentó junto a Foxy, se acomodó en su pecho y Foxy paso su mano por el hombro de Laili y en pocos segundo Laili había caído dormida

**Con Freddy, Chica y Bonnie**

-Listo, ahora podemos volver a poner las cámaras normales- dijo Freddy y de un momento a otro las cámaras volvieron a mostrar el punto rojo parpadeando de que estaba grabando

**En la oficina**

-Mira- dijo Jeremi, entonces Lynda vio que las cámaras volvían a la normalidad

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a a Laili- dijo Jeremi

**5:55 am**

Foxy veía a Laili dormir tan tranquilamente, no le gustaría despertarla pero ya casi era hora de que su turno terminara y después de todo iba a volver en la tarde

-Laili, despierte marinera- en ese momento Laili había despertado aun con sueño ya que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien le dio un beso en la frente- e inmediatamente ve que es Foxy

-Vuelve pronto-

*Din dong* *Din dong*

**6:00 am**

-Yay la pizzería abrió- dijo Laili aun con sueño –los vendré a ver al rato

Laili se dirigía a la salida, cuando…

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos la noche ahí solos y con esos animatronic0s asustándonos a cada momento?- dijo Lynda mientras abrazaba a Laili

-Esperen- dijo Laili tomando su cámara y tomándose una foto en la oficina –listo, ya tengo la prueba

Los tres salieron de la pizzería y cada uno se fue a su casa

**Con Laili**

-Ya llegue, ¿puedo no ir a la escuela?, por favor- dijo Laili a sus papás

-Está bien- dijo Lizbeth –de todas formas hoy no iras a la escuela

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Laili

-Porque hoy iremos a buscar lo que nos faltó…en la otra casa- dijo Luis

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado…tengo sueño…aquí son las exactamente las 6:00 am y mi mamá no para de decirme que ya me valla a dormir, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	9. No soy su marioneta

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo has estado?, eh vuelto aquí con otro capítulo de este fanfic que tanto a ustedes como a mí nos gusta, bueno…no hay tiempo que perder, CAPITULO SÚPER LARGO, comencemos con nuestro querido "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Abishley Abi: Ups…perdón fue mi error, es que tengo otro fic en que la protagonista de se llama Leila y los nombres se parecen un poco; ¿lo dices porque de por si Foxy ya es rojo?; pues…solo tengo 7 noches para hacer esta historia, pero tratare de hacerla lo más larga posible y además les tengo una sorpresa…**

**Comet Galaxy: Ohh solo espera a ver cómo van a reaccionar y no se esperan lo que va a pasar**

**Karoru Gengar: Listo aquí está el capítulo, sé que el hecho de que ellos dos la acompañaran no fue muy bueno, pero fue para que empiecen a tener más que ver con ir allá y así cada uno se empieza juntar con su respectiva pareja; ah y una cosa más ¿para cuándo el nuevo capítulo de "Alma de metal"?**

**Glaceon Akuma: Bueno, voy a la escuela de tarde…solo a veces lo deja pasar**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Hola, lo de "quinto sueño" es una expresión para decir que ya se durmió; una toronja digamos que es como…la prima de la naranja, jajajaja, gracias tu historia también es súper kawaii**

**BORRE2222: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo :D**

**pinkierose230502: Tranquila, ya no tienes que esperar, AQUÍ ESTA**

**Mauro354: No te preocupes, no me olvido de ti es más tu personaje apareceré en este capitulo**

** : Muchas gracias por creer eso, no desesperes ya está aquí el capítulo, disfrútalo**

**Shinoby Nehory: Saludos, ellos lo descubrirán justamente…**

**ychu: *el viento trae una respuesta y susurra*…no lo creo…**

**Kiara-Violet: Ya lo sé; muchas gracias; y eso es solo la punta del iceberg porque lo del capítulo anterior no se compara en nada EN NADA a lo que pasara en este…**

**Guest: Hola Annie, gracias por la ayuda tratare de no repetirlas tanto ocupare otras palabras, que bueno que mi fic te divierte y con mucho gusto leeré tu fic de FNAF cuando lo escribas, solo dime cuando lo publiques e iré inmediatamente a leerlo**

**taikano: Exacto, ¿Quién no querría a Foxy?, ellos no son cobardes y además Laili es también una miedosa**

**Grovyle390: Gracias aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¡saludos desde México!**

**chick the pirate: Wow muchas gracias, el que te guste mi historia y que sea de tus autoras favoritas me alegra, aquí tienes nuevo capitulo**

…**listo…reviews…contestados… (Cae desmallada y pocos segundos después despierta agitada) ¿Ah?, ¿Qué?, ¿Quién?...bueno, ya que estamos hablando de reviews, ya en 8 capítulos 81 reviews ¿PUEDEN CREER ESO? Parece que sí, porque ustedes son los que comentan, ¿creen que podamos llegar a LOS 100 REVIEWS antes del capítulo 10?, mmm…todo se puede ¿no? De ser así sería EPICO; bueno, mucha platica y poca acción así que…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 9. No soy su marioneta

-Ahhh- se despertó Laili muy sobresaltada –…ese sueño si que fue demasiado extraño; cómo fue que pude soñar que aparecía en un foro y que estaba Lynda…con un muchacho que se parecía mucho a ella y junto a otra chica y si mal no recuerdo estaba Foxy…pero diferente y el…me beso…me dio mi primer beso- dijo lo último al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara por lo sonrojada que estaba,

Entonces, volteo a ver a su buro y ahí encontró un cartoncito de jugo de uva y lo que quedo de un sándwich de jamón…en otras palabras sus…improvisados bocadillos antes de dormir

-Nota mental: no volver a cenar jugo de uva y sándwich de jamón antes de dormir…en especial si vengo del trabajo y el jamón está cerca de la fecha de caducidad- se decía a si misma –mamá tenía razón cuando dijo que no me comiera ese jamón- dijo para después levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha

Después de bañarse, se dirigió a elegir su ropa; al final se vistió con un vestido de mangas cortas con diseño de rayas rosa y negro de manera horizontal el cual le llega a la altura de las rodillas y como ya estaban en invierno y el frio empezaba a notarse decidió ponerse una polera blanca encima, unos leggins negros y sus botas café claro; luego se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinarse con una coleta del lado derecho y como toque final…un moño rosa que coloco donde hizo la coleta; después tomo su bolsa morada se la coloco de manera cruzada y se dirigió a la planta baja

**Momentos después**

Laili recién llegaba cuando vio a sus padres ir de un lado a otro

-Buenos días- saludo Laili

-Buenos días, princesa- dijo Luis que estaba revisando algunas cosas en su tableta

-Buenos días, cariño- dijo Lizbeth mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono

Laili se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban muy ocupados en esos momentos…incluso para ella, y eso ya era mucho; decidió mejor ir a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar, al llegar noto que había huevos revueltos con tocino en un plato y junto a él había una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_De seguro ahora estaremos algo ocupados, así que te preparamos el desayuno antes de que empezáramos con nuestro trabajo, nunca estamos demasiado ocupados para nuestra bebita_

_Mamá y Papá_

-Ya decía yo- se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a desayunar

Después, Luis y Lizbeth ya tenían todo arreglado y listo para irse a su antigua casa, solo faltaba…Laili

-Laili, tenemos que irnos ya- grito Lizbeth con tono de preocupación, pues tenían que ir rápido para que no llegaran tarde al trabajo

**En la habitación de Laili**

-Ya voy- contesto Laili mientras se asomaba por la ventana, estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, buscaba lo más rápido que podía, entonces…

-Aquí esta- dijo mientras tomaba su laptop, la cual era de color morado marca Apple; bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y entro al auto –estoy lista- menciono mientras sonreía y alzaba sus brazos

-Muy bien, vámonos- menciono Luis al mismo tiempo que arrancaba

Laili saco su cámara para después conectarla a su laptop y poder enviarle la foto a Mindy, como prueba de que estuvo trabajando ahí y que sobrevivió por tres noches

**Con los ex-compañeros de Laili**

Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio, todos estaban prestando atención a la clase de trigonometría, cuando…

_Bip-bip_

Sonó el teléfono de Mindy

-Jovencita, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- pregunto con molestia y el ceño fruncido la maestra de trigonometría

-N…no, profesora- dijo Mindy con un tono de nerviosismo

-Deme su teléfono- sentencio la profesora al mismo tiempo que estiraba la mano para que ella se lo diera; Mindy no tuvo de otra y se lo dio

-Muy bien, veamos que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi clase- anuncio la maestra al mismo tiempo que entraba y abría el correo que había recibido Mindy; mientras, la mencionada solo esperaba que no fuera un mensaje vergonzoso de su novio o uno de Daniel

-Veamos…dice: Mindy, soy Laili y te aviso que cumplí la apuesta, eh sobrevivido…3 noches en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- decía la profesora y al decir la última parte todo el salón empezó a murmurar cosas, como…

_¿Crees que sea enserio?_

_¿Cómo pudo si es una miedosa?_

_Seguro Laili esta mintiendo_

_Laili le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra_

Esos y muchos comentarios más al respecto se hacían oír por todo el salón, y entonces…

-Además, aquí está la foto que era parte de la apuesta…donde muestra que si trabaje ahí- termino de decir la maestra

Acto seguido, le devolvió su teléfono a Mindy e inmediatamente todos fueron sobre ella para poder ver la foto y ver si era cierto que la chica más miedosa y tímida que todos conocían como Laili, enserio había logrado salir viva de ahí; todos se quedaron con la boca al ver que era cierto: en la foto estaba Laili en la oficina mostrando que ya eran las 6:00 am; durante el resto de la escuela ese fue el teme de discusión

**Con Laili**

Después de que mando la foto se puso a escribir su lista de navidad, ya solo faltaban 12 días para noche buena y en todo este tiempo aún no había pedido nada…aunque desde hace un año empezó a pedir solamente algo…libros

-Ahhh- bostezo -¿puedo dormir un poco más?- le pregunto a sus papás

-Claro que si- respondieron los dos al unísono

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- dijo Laili

-Mmm, son las 9:45 am- respondió Luis

-Gracias- contesto Laili con una sonrisa –_hoy íbamos a salir temprano, espero que no les afecte el hecho de que no durmieron casi nada- _pensaba Laili, acto seguido, se acomodó y se durmió

**En el salón de Lynda**

Estaba la clase de artes pero Lynda trataba de no quedarse dormida, el que solo hubiera podido dormir casi hora y media no era suficiente descanso y sin que se diera cuenta en que momento…cayo dormida

-Señorita murtons, despierte- dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido; entonces Lynda se fue despertando perezosamente

-Cinco minutos más- menciono mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre, fue entonces que recordó que no estaba en su casa y que no le había hablado su mamá…si no que estaba en la escuela y era el maestro el que le había hablado; así que se levantó lo más rápido y puso y al levantar la vista vio a su maestro molesto y escucho una cuantas risas

-Espero que tenga una buena excusa para haberse quedado dormida en mi clase- sentencio el profesor de brazos cruzados

-Amm, acompañe a mi prima…a su trabajo- dijo Lynda

Apenas dijo eso, las risas se callaron y todos incluyendo al profesor la veían sorprendido, porque ya todos sabían en que trabajaba Laili, iba a hacerle preguntas, entonces…

**En el salón de Jeremi**

El chico trataba de no cerrar sus ojos ni siquiera para parpadear porque sabía que se podría quedar dormido fácilmente; entonces lego un momento en que no aguanto más y cayo dormido

-Pss, Jeremi…despierta- decía uno de los amigos de Jeremi, Mauricio, que intentaba despertarlo

-No…no… ¡Ah!- grito Jeremi mientras se despertaba muy sobresaltado, luego se dio cuenta de que todos se le quedaron viendo -…lo siento

-Se puede saber, ¿Por qué razón se está durmiendo en mi clase, joven Jeremi?- decía la maestra de español que notablemente estaba enojada

-Bueno…es que ayer, acompañe a unas amigas al turno nocturno en…Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- explico Jeremi, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar eso, la profesora iba a preguntarle algo, cuando…

_Ring, Ring_

Lynda y Jeremi…salvados por la campana

Ambos salieron de sus salones lo más rápido que pudieron para evitar a toda la escuela que ambos ya sabían…irían tras ellos

**Con Laili**

Laili empezaba a despertarse justo su padre se estaba estacionado

-Bueno, al menos fueron 4 horas más de sueño- se dijo a si misma mientras se tallaba los ojos; se bajó del auto para dirigirse junto a sus papás

-Muy bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de las cajas que tienen los demás utensilios de cocina y tú puedes ir a buscar lo que quedo de tus cosas- propuso Lizbeth

-De acuerdo, no tardo- contesto Laili con una sonrisa para después ir a su antiguo cuarto

Al llegar, encontró algunas cajas que tenían sus libros y antiguos Blocks de dibujo; también encontró sus acuarelas, las que sus papás le habían regalado en su cumpleaños así que las guardo junto con lo que faltaba; cuando termino, recordó que aún había ropa suya ahí, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a su armario y tomo toda la ropa que puso para después meterla en una maleta

**Un rato después**

Cuando termino de guardar todo lo que le faltaba, recordó que vio unos bultos al fondo del armario, fue a buscarlo y cuando lo saco se dio cuenta de algo…eran sus antiguas guitarras: a ella antes le encantaba tocar y cantar por lo que sus padres le compraron una guitarra clásica y otra eléctrica

Hace ya años que no tocaba ni cantaba, lo cual era irónico ya que sus padres la habían mandado a que aprendiera a tocar guitarra, violín, piano, flauta, batería, bajo y aparte también la habían mandado a clases de canto; tomo su guitarra clásica y toco unos acordes, de pronto una idea le llego así que fue a buscar su laptop, cuando regreso se encargó de buscar sus audífonos con micrófono

**Momentos después**

Laili preparo su computadora con su cámara para poder grabar y preparo su guitarra, hace tiempo que no hacia esto, antes siempre que tocaba y cantaba le gustaba grabarlo, y ahora…volvería a hacerlo

-Ok…cálmate Laili, es…como en los viejos tiempos- dicho esto, tomo su guitarra clásica, se acomodó el micrófono, pensó todo lo que le había pasado estos últimos días, y…empezó

**Pongan la canción "De niña a mujer" de Belinda, cuando terminen de escucharla pueden volver a leer (es opcional escucharla, pero es para entender más lo que siente Laili)**

Cuando termino, se quitó los audífonos y guardo la grabación, la verdad le había gustado volver a cantar y tocar como antes; se dirigió a al auto para regresar su computadora, pero entonces alguien la jala llevándola lo suficientemente lejos de su casa como para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta, ella aun sabía quiénes eran, pero lo supo cuando…

-Miren ah quien tenemos aquí- escucho detrás de ella, reconoció y esa voz y quisiera o no tenía que voltear, y al hacerlo…ahí estaban, Félix y su grupo

-Es la miedosa de Laili- dijo Mindy

-Oigan, la apuesta era que si lograba sobrevivir tres noches ahí dejarían de molestarme- se defendió Laili

-Sí, es cierto pero…- entonces alguien tomo a Laili desprevenida por atrás causando que saltara del susto soltando un leve chillido

-…pero nunca dijimos que dejaríamos de asustarte- termino de decir Félix, todos se empezaron a burlar de Laili

**Pov Laili**

Y ahí está de nuevo…ese sentimiento de debilidad, de que no importo…de que no soy nada pero ya debería estar acostumbrada, después de todo…me han molestado desde primero de secundaria

-No es justo, ¿logre sobrevivir 3 noches y resulta que aún me pueden asustar?- dije mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-Vamos Laili no te pongas así…- dijo Mindy con una expresión de lastima pero que rápidamente fue cambiada por una de burla -…tú no eres nadie, como para enfrentarnos…tu solo eres nuestra marioneta y una marioneta solo hace lo que su titiritero le ordene, ¿quedo claro?- solo pude bajar la mirada y asentir; entonces vi que mis papás ya llevaban las ultimas cajas así que regrese a donde estaban ellos

-Aquí estas princesa, no te vayas lejos…¿estás bien, porque lloras?- me pregunto mi papá, vi que mamá se acercaba para ver si me encontraba bien; desvié mi mirada para ver al "grupito" de Félix, vi que me decían que dijera que estaba bien…y eso hice

-No…no es nada, solo me entro una basura en el ojo…¿ya podemos irnos?- dije para después entrar al auto, no quería estar más tiempo aquí de lo necesario

Vi que ellos se subían al auto y mi papá arranco el auto, al menos ya no tendré que volver aquí nunca más…oh eso espero

**Fin Pov Laili**

**Pov Narrador o Normal**

**Con los ex-compañeros de Laili**

-Bueno, le dimos su merecido a Laili- dijo Miranda con una sonrisa

-Sí, nunca está de más molestar a esa torpe- menciono Mario con superioridad

-Bueno todos, vámonos ya- anuncio Félix

-Oh, adelántense me dio tanta risa molestar a Laili que me duele el estómago- se excusó Mindy

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- dicho esto el resto se fue y cuando Mindy no los vio fue a sentarse a la entrada de la antigua casa de Laili

-Ahhh- suspiro –perdón Laili, no fue mi intención molestarte de esa manera por todos estos años…pero eras tú…oh era yo a la que molestarían, nunca quise molestarte…tu y yo éramos casi hermanas, aún recuerdo como era todo antes…

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a Laili y a Mindy de 12 años en el parque, ambas jugando en los columpios

-Jajajaja- se reían las dos

-Que divertido, ¿verdad Laili?- pregunto Mindy

-Sí, jajajaja- contesto Laili entre risas

-Oye vamos a jugar con nuestros peluches- propuso Mindy

-¡Sí!- acepto Laili mientras se bajaba de el columpio; ambas se fueron a sentar a una banca del parque, Laili de su mochila saco su peluche de Foxy mientras que Mindy saco uno de Puppet

-Recuerda Laili, algún día volveremos a ir Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, hace dos años que no voy- menciona Mindy

-Lo sé, yo no eh ido en 5 años- respondió Laili con tono triste –oye, ¿Cuál animatronico es ese?, nunca lo había visto

-Él se llama Puppet, mi mamá me conto que antes Freddy Fazbear's Pizza era diferente había otros animatronicos y entre ellos estaba Puppet que es una marioneta, nunca lo eh visto…pero es mi favorito- dijo Mindy con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi mamá me conto que cuando el sale de su caja te da un regalo, además porque no es igual a los demás, eso lo hace único- dijo mientras abrazaba el peluche de Puppet

-Mindy, seremos hermanas por siempre, ¿verdad?- pregunto Laili

-Claro que sí, eres la primera que conozco que aun ahora le siguen gustando los animatronicos y la pizzería- contesto mientras ambas se abrazaban

**Fin del Flashback**

-Todo era mejor en esos tiempos, ambas éramos tímidas y ambas nos hicimos amigas, pero sobre todo…tu no me molestabas porque me gustaran los animatronicos, todo estaba muy bien…y entonces llego ese día

**Flashback**

Era la segunda semana desde que Laili y Mindy empezaron la secundaria, Laili se había enfermado: tenía un resfriado, normalmente debió volver a la escuela en dos días pero sus padres decidieron que era mejor que no fuera en una semana…para estar seguros; por lo que Mindy iba a estar sola una semana…oh eso creía

Mindy iba caminando hacia su casillero, cuando…

-Hola- Mindy volteo a ver quién era y no lo podía creer…era Félix el más popular de los de primer año

-Ho…hola- contesto Mindy con nervios

-Te llamas Mindy, ¿verdad?- pregunto Félix

-S…si-

-Eres muy bonita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gra…gracias- contesto ella muy sonrojada

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y mis amigos?- dijo mientras le extendía su mano

-Cla…ro- acepto ella mientras tomaba la mano de Félix

Desde ese día, toda la semana, Mindy se la paso con los populares…pero no les había dicho que a ella le gustaba la pizzería ni los animatronicos, y cuando Laili volvió…

-Hola Mindy- grito Laili al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo

-Laili- también grito mientras agitaba su brazo para decirle que estaba ahí, pero entonces aparecieron Félix y los demás populares

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Miranda con desagrado

-Hola, me llamo Laili- se presentó amablemente

-Aja… ¿Mindy, porque te juntas con ella?- dijo Miranda; Mindy en esa semana se había hecho gran amiga de todos ellos e incluso Félix la había invitado a salir, pero ahora…

-Ah…bueno…es que…yo no me junto con ella- decía Mindy con tono arrogante –es decir, solo mírenla, creen que alguien como yo se juntaría con alguien como ella-

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo pudimos pensar eso de ti?- dijo Mario

-Muy bien, en cuanto a ti- dijo Félix señalando a Laili –aléjate de nosotros- dicho esto todo, incluyendo a Mindy, se fueron dejando a Laili sola y triste

Desde entonces Mindy trato a Laili como alguien inferior a ella

**Fin del flashback**

-No era mi intención, solo que…no tenía opción- dijo Mindy mientras abrazaba sus piernas, acto seguido, de su mochila saco su peluche de Puppet –por favor…espero que algún día me perdones- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Entonces recordó que tenía que alcanzar a sus "amigos" guardo el muñeco de Puppet y salió corriendo con dirección a la casa de su novio: Félix

Al llegar vio que todos estaban hablando mientras guardaban cosas

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen?- dijo mientras entraba

-Al fin llegas, ten- dijo Mario mientras le lanzaba un folleto el cual ella atrapo, desdoblo el folleto y vio que era uno de Freddy Fazbear's pizza

-¿Qué tienen en mente?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Ohh, ya lo veras- menciono Feliz con una sonrisa siniestra

**Con Laili**

**Pov Laili**

Hace ya tres horas que regresamos y decidí que mejor me ponía a acomodar las cosas que habíamos traído de mi cuarto, lo pensé muy seriamente en el camino y mejor ignoro lo que me dijeron Félix y sus amigos, después de todo…nunca más los volverá a ver ¿verdad?

Bueno, mis papás ya se fueron a trabajar, ah sí que voy a llamar a Lynda y a Jeremi para que vallamos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Fin Pov Laili**

Laili marco el número de su prima y cuando contesto…

-BUENO- oyó que gritaba desde la otra línea

-Lynda, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida

-LAILI, QUE BUENO QUE ERES TÚ, A MÍ Y A JEREMI NOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO-

-¿Por qué?-

-PORQUE QUIEREN SABER PORQUE NO FUISTE HOY A LA ESCUELA Y SI ESTAS VIVA- esta vez oyó que fue Jeremi el que contesto

-¿QUE?, ¿solo por eso?, que extremista es la gente en estos tiempo…pongan el altavoz- indico Laili

-LISTO- dijo Lynda

-Ahora pon tu teléfono con dirección a ellos-

-YA- respondieron los dos al unísono

-Muy bien…OIGAN TODOS, ESTOY VIVA, SOLO FUI A MI ANTIGUA CASA POR LO QUE NO PUDISMO TRAER EN LA MUDANZA- lo siguiente que escucho Laili fueron un montos de suspiros

-Listo, ya se están yendo, gracias y ¿para qué llamabas?- menciono Lynda

-Pues, mis papás ya se fueron y quería preguntarles a Jeremi y a ti si querían ir a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-

-De acuerdo, adelántate; corrimos tanto que ya nos perdimos- dijo Jeremi

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allá- entonces Laili colgó y se fue directo a la pizzería

**En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Pov Foxy**

-Yarr, hasta la próxima, marineros- dije para despedirme de los niños

-Adiós, capitán Foxy- y entonces se fueron con sus papás, regrese a _Pirate cove_ y me puse a pensar en esa noche, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con la marinera Laili, pero al menos estuvo aquí conmigo, aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, se lo conté a los demás y solo me dijeron que no me preocupara, que no era nada malo, yo seguí preguntándoles que era, hasta que Chica me dijo que ella…me gustaba…

Claro que ella que no me gusta, ella solo es mi amiga, mi compañera y nada más, ella no es mi… ¿Cómo lo llaman los humanos?...ah sí, ella no es mi novia, por ella solo siento amistad y nada más, es imposible que...yo le guste…y es aún menos probable que yo… ¡A quien engaño!, ¡Si, lo admito, me gusta la sirena Laili!, ¡ME ENAMORE DE MI COMPAÑERA!, no lo podía creer, pero después de lo que me paso anoche, quedo más que claro; mientras ella dormía, con mi garfio acaricie su largos cabellos y llego un momento en que acaricie su mejilla y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a milímetros del rostro de la marinera, y no estoy seguro pero creo que me sonroje en ese momento; bueno no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo…así que tendré que averiguarlo, ella dijo que vendría hoy…así que solo resta esperarla

**Fin Pov Foxy**

**Pov Narrador o Normal**

Laili estaba entrando a la pizzería pero aun no quería ordenar, Jeremi había dicho que estaban medio perdidos así que tal vez tardarían un rato; entonces, quiso ir a ver a los animatronicos, pero por alguna razón quería ir a ver a Foxy primero, noto que no estaba haciendo su show así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta entre a _Pirate cove_

-Hola Foxy- dijo apenas entro

-Hola, sirena- saludo Foxy con una gran sonrisa, Laili por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido -¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Bueno, Lynda y Jeremi tardaran un poco en llegar y decidí venir a verte-

-Sabía que Freddy hoy cuando se fue no dejaba de hablar de su prima- menciono Foxy

-¿En serio?- dijo Laili sorprendida

-Sí, bueno, tengo algo para usted- dijo Foxy y empezaba a sonrojarse

-¿Para mí?, gracias no debiste haberte molestado, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Laili con una sonrisa

-Cierre los ojos, marinera- dijo Foxy; Laili obedeció y cerró sus ojos

Foxy se aseguró de que nadie los pudiera ver, cuando ya estaba seguro, se fue acercando a ella, para ser más precisos…a sus labios; Foxy por estar tan cerca pudo respirar el aroma de su compañera: vainilla y limón, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, cuando…

-Laili, sal de donde quiera que estés- canturreo una voz con tono burlón; Laili abrió sus ojos y sin notar que el pirata estaba tan cerca de ella le dio la espalda para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz…lo que temía…era Félix

Laili cerró la cortina y se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras, el pirata vio como los ojos de su marinera favorita demostraban sorpresa y temor

-¿Estas bien, compañera?- pregunto Foxy preocupado

-No quiero salir, ellos…ellos me dan miedo- menciono Laili mientras apoyaba su frente en sus rodillas, sintió como algo rosaba su mejilla, levanto la vista y frente a ella estaba Foxy, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo

-Sé que usted es valiente, marinera, no deje que unos simples chicos la atormenten- dijo Foxy, Laili le dedico una sonrisa, se paró y salió, Foxy se asomó para ver que hacia

-Miren, les dije que aquí estaría- dijo Félix con su típica sonrisa

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Laili a la defensiva

-No hay porque ponerse así, trajimos a alguien que quiere verte- dicho esto alguien le tapo los ojos a Laili y antes de que hiciera cualquier pregunta se congelo al oír esa voz…

-¿Quién soy?- dijo la voz con tono juguetón

-Da… ¿Daniel?- pregunto Laili, temiendo que así fuera

-Así es, soy tu increíble novio- anuncio Daniel; Laili rápidamente volteo a ver a Foxy pero solo pudo ver que el la veía con tristeza y regresaba adentro

-Daniel…- quiso hablar pero se lo impidieron

-Bueno, Laili que sorpresa ver que estabas cerca de uno de los animatronicos- dijo Félix causando la risa de todos, menos de Daniel

-Ya no me dan miedo- pronuncio de manera cortante

-Bueno, tú y Daniel tienen algo pendiente ¿no?- dijo Miranda de manera burlona, antes de decir algo más Daniel la tomo de las manos y se iba acercando para darle a Laili un beso en los labios…estaba a punto de dárselo, pero…

-Laili, puedes venir un momento, por favor- la llamo el dueño

-Claro- y así se libró del agarre de Daniel; apenas desapareció de la vista de todo Daniel frunció el ceño

-¿Cuándo dejare de fingir que soy su novio?- pregunto Daniel molesto…pero no sabía que con eso llamo la atención de cierto zorro

-Cuando ella dependa más de ti, la terminaras y la dejaras con su corazón hecho puré- explico Miranda

-¿No creen que eso es demasiado?- menciono Mindy

-Claro que no, ella se lo merece- dijo Mario

-Claro que no, ella no se merece nada de lo que le hemos hecho- dijo Mindy muy enojada

-¿Por qué te pones así? A ti siempre te cayó mal- dijo Félix

-Eso es mentira, antes ella y yo éramos como hermanas, pero culpa de ustedes todo esto- les grito Mindy y en ese momento regreso Laili

-Daniel, tengo algo que decirte- dijo con tono serio

-Dime mi vida- dijo Daniel, con una sonrisa fingida

-…Terminamos…- dicho esto, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca, NUNCA se hubieran esperado eso

-Pero…pero…-

-Te oí, y no permitiré que me sigas engañando de esa forma, largo TODOS USTEDES- les dijo muy enojada

-Tu no nos hechas de ningún lugar ni nos hablas así, nosotros somos los que te hablamos así a ti- dijo Mario

-Se equivocan…yo…no soy su marioneta- dijo todo en susurro pero de una manera que te dan escalofríos

-Pero…- iba a hablar Daniel pero fue interrumpido

-No escuchaste a mi prima, les dijo que se fueran- dijo Lynda mientras se ponía al lado de Laili y del otro lado Jeremi y atrás de los tres otros tres más; Lynda los tomo a todos y los saco de la pizzería junto con Laili

**Momentos después**

Laili y Lynda estaban entrando después de "aclarar cuentas" con los ex-compañeros de Laili

-Y no se metan con mi prima- grito Lynda antes de cerrar la puerta

-Gracias por todo- dijo Laili

-Para eso están la familia y los amigos- dijo Jeremi –por cierto, te presento a nuestros amigos: ellos son Mauricio, Jessy y Lizzy

-Hola- saludaron los tres juntos

-Hola- respondió Laili

-Laili…puede que ya sea tarde…pero ¿me puedes perdonar?- dijo Mindy, Laili la volteo a ver y la abrazo

-No hay nada que perdonar- contesto con una sonrisa

Así los 7 se quedaron a comer y a platicar, al final Mindy tuvo que regresar y los demás acordaron verse en la escuela

**Esa noche**

Laili ya iba rumbo a la pizzería, cuando Lynda y Jeremi llegaron a la casa de Laili

-Hola tía- saludo Lynda

-Hola, señora- dijo Jeremi

-Venimos a traerle la tarea a Laili, se nos olvidó hace rato- dijo Jeremi

-Ella ya se fue, pero olvide entregarle el sándwich que le hice para que tuviera que comer ¿pueden llevárselo por favor?- pidió Lizbeth

-Claro, después de todo no nos volveremos a quedar solo es entregar esto- dijo Lynda; tomo el toper y se fueron

**En la pizzería**

Laili apenas entro el dueño se despidió y se fue, quería ir a ver rápido a Foxy por lo que olvido cerrar la puerta, pero cuando iba Foxy ya estaba ahí

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa, marinera?- pregunto el zorro con una sonrisa

-Iba a verte- dijo con sonrojo

Sin esperárselo, Foxy se acercó a ella, Laili pensó que la iba a abrazar, pero lo que Foxy quería era darle…un beso…porque dicen que es mejor actos que palabras, pero justamente cuando iba a besarla

-Aléjate de mi prima- grito Lynda, mientras quitaba a Laili de los brazos de Foxy

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, acostúmbrense a estos capítulos LARGOS los tendrán de ahora en adelante, bueno el capítulo ya es demasiado largo para un texto final así que. Nos leemos después.**

**PD: con tu review escribe Laili x Foxy si leíste TODO el capitulo**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	10. Un nuevo obstáculo y dos corazones rotos

**ATENCION TODOS, IMPORTANTE, gracias, bueno…esto es muy difícil de decir para mí pero…esto es algo que…me duele, enfada, lastima, enoja…cuando me entere incluso tuve bloqueo de escritora por dos días…lo diré de una vez…alguien se copió de mi historia…de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", ese alguien le puso otro nombre, otro summary y dice que todo es idea suya…miren…a cada historia, cada capítulo, cada párrafo, cada palabra, incluso a cada letra…le pongo mi esfuerzo, mi amor por escribir, mi tiempo NO EH DORMIDO NOCHES ENTERAS POR HACER CAPÍTULOS y a veces no hago la tarea…todo eso…y ahora me tomo un tiempo…encuentro un fic de FNAF…entro a leerlo y veo que toda una copia de mi historia…no me parece justo chicos, empecé a escribir aquí…para hacer lo que me gusta…lo que amo…ESCRIBIR, y pasa esto…no lo puedo creer…a partir de este momento esta y todas mis historias…están bajo derechos del autor…INCLUSO PENSÉ EN DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA si me iban a copiar…para que seguirla, pero yo nunca dejo una historia inconclusa, les diré el nombre de esta persona…pero si van a su fic y comprueban lo que les estoy diciendo…no sean tan duros con ella por lo que lei…solo tiene 10 años…su nombre es AliceChany y para ti (AliceChany)…no soy rencorosa…te doy otra oportunidad sigue con el fic pero ahora con TUS propias ideas…si veo que me sigues copiando…no me das otra opción…chicos y chicas…empecemos con el "Respondiendo reviews"…tal vez me quite la tristeza**

**PGHOST04: Pues ya vez, salió siendo un oportunista**

**MinusDar09: Muchas gracias, exacto y ahora habrá nuevas parejas**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Gracias amigo, tú haces capítulos geniales, wow has leído todo eso…mis respetos para ti**

**Karoru Gengar: Si que querías ese capítulo, bueno, aquí hay otro, y sobre el sueño…me pareció buena idea y me encanta tu nuevo fic "The Mangle"**

**Kira Diamond: Buen trabajo mi leal alumna, pues también tengo otras historias, mmm lo pensare**

**Abishley Abi: Gracias, sobre la virginidad de los labios de Laili…de algún modo aun lo tiene, creo que empiezo a entender lo que quieres decir con hacer morir a Foxy del sonrojo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**gavyHDA: Calma aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Mauro354: Claro que puedo poner que también valla a la pizzería, y me encantaría que Laili saliera en tu fic gracias**

**Guest: Hola Emi, no te preocupes aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Lunafanficsinc: Eh aquí el capítulo, espero con ansias el comienzo de tu fic**

**Buizel204: Wow…gracias significa mucho para mí que mi historia les guste, muchas gracias (curiosamente estoy tomando coca), me alegra ser de tus autoras favoritas :D, y claro que tu OC puede aparecer con mucho gusto, mándame los datos por review o por PM, gracias por leerlo completo**

**Shinoby Nehory: Que bueno que te encanto, es para dejarlos en suspenso, también espero conti de tu historia pero cuando tengas tiempo :), saludos**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Gracias por creer que mi historia es de las mejores te lo agradezco**

**Comet Galaxy: Si ojala yo fuera como ella que se enfrenta a sus problemas y lo Mindy…tengo algo especial preparado para ella**

**Darkgamer: Me alegroooo jajajaja, no preocupeishon jajaja, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**simbalaika: Hola que bueno que te guste, pondré a los nuevos próximamente, ¿mi fic se puede comparar con los de Karoru Gengar? Wow muchas gracias…en serio**

**Luna: Gracias, aquí está el capitulo**

**chick the pirate: Gracias, aquí la actualización**

**Guest: El punto era dejarlos en suspenso y *pum* también sirve como final cómico…genial…expandiendo mis horizontes…okno, gracias por leerlo completo**

**pinkierose230502: Gracias, por cierto tus fic de FNAF con MLP y el de solo FNAF también están 20% más geniales**

**Proxy Otaku: Gracias…muchas gracias, tu comentario me alegro cuando estaba mis triste hace unos días, gracias**

**KiraTheKiller: Si…típico siempre pasa, aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**Guest: Nunca me agrado Daniel…ni siquiera cuando lo planeaba, en este capítulo lo sabrás**

**AliceChany: ¿Tuyo?...ok no voy a pelear contigo por lo del fic, todo lo aclare al comienzo, solo te doy una oportunidad más, ocúpala bien**

**taikano: Gracias muchas gracias, si yo igual quería llegar ya al capítulo en donde lo terminaba y no te preocupes ya llegara el momento en que Daniel se las vea con los animatronicos…especialmente con Foxy**

**Bad girl: Mmm creo que no habías dejado uno antes, que bueno que te encanta…Foxy solo quiere amor…de Laili, Lynda solo cuida a su prima menor, saludos desde México**

**itzy: Amm…perdona pero no es Leili…es Laili…que bueno que mis historia te guste, aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**dora acevedo: No es nada, me gusto ayudar a Nadeshiko es buena persona y su fic me encanta**

**Estefy Tsukino: No te preocupes por eso, a mi igual me gusta cada vez más tu fic…es que es SIMPLEMENTE 20% MAS GENIAL; ¿Foxy de postre? Jijiji…seria genial okno jajajaja**

**javi: Hola, muchas gracias que bueno que te guste mucho mis historias :), ok no me gusta mucho el término de "ídolos" dejémoslo en que me admiras ¿ok? Ok**

**Assassin Gato: Que bueno que te guste, aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**Zero and Xero: Hola, estoy bien, gracias, que bueno que mi historia te guste y claro que puedo integrarlos a la historia mándame un PM con sus características y todo para que salgan en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos luego**

**Wow, cuantos reviews…los cuales me alegraron (por lo que dije al principio de todo esto) muchas gracias a todos este es el mayor "Respondiendo reviews" que eh hecho…bueno ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 10. Un nuevo obstáculo y dos corazones rotos

-Aléjate de mi prima- grito Lynda, mientras quitaba a Laili de los brazos de Foxy

-¿¡LYNDA!?- dijo Laili con voz temblorosa

-Ayer al principio no pasó nada y hoy apenas empieza tu turno y Foxy ya te acorrala, no…NO tu vienes conmigo ahora mismo- dijo Lynda muy furiosa mientras jalaba a Laili fuera de la pizzería…pero alguien se lo impidió

-Suelta a la marinera, ahora- gruño Foxy mientras jalaba a Laili de su otro brazo

-No dejare a mi prima para que le hagas daño- respondió Lynda mientras seguía jalando a Laili, pero Foxy le ganaba por mucho –Jeremi, ven a ayudarme

-¿Qué pasa?...¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?- dijo al ver como ambos jalaban a Laili como si fuera una muñeca de trapo

-Cállate y ayúdame- decía Lynda mientras seguía intentando apartar a Laili de Foxy

Inmediatamente, Jeremi sujeto a Lynda de la cintura y empezó a jalarla, Foxy también seguía jalando a Laili pero ninguno se daba cuenta de la cara de dolor que tenía la mencionada

-_Siento que me están torturando en el potro- _pensaba Laili ya que del dolor sentía no podía hablar

-Suéltenla, ya- dijo Foxy con enojo

-¿Y dejarla aquí? Claro que no- le gruño Lynda; ambos pudieron seguir peleando, de no ser por…

-¿Foxy, que está pasando aquí?- dijo Freddy que iba llegando junto con Bonnie y Chica, entonces, vieron lo que pasa y rápidamente fueron a separar a todos de Laili

-Oye, suéltanos- grito Lynda ya que Chica los tenia sujetos

-Yarr, déjame Freddy- dijo Foxy mientras intentaba zafarse del oso

-No se dan cuenta de que así estaban lastimando a Laili- menciono Bonnie; Lynda, Jeremi y Foxy rápidamente fijaron su mirada en Laili que estaba con Bonnie que intentaba levantarla sin que los brazos le dolieran

-Auch, me duele- decía Laili mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor resbalan por sus mejillas

-Marinera, no fue mi intención hacerle daño- menciono Foxy al mismo tiempo que se dirigió hacia ella y con su garfio le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Perdón Laili, no queríamos lastimarte- hablo Jeremi

-Esto es suficiente, ya saliste herida, ahora mismo llamo a mis tíos y les digo que vengan por nosotros- amenazo Lynda, estaba a punto de marcar a la casa de sus tíos, pero…

-No…Lynda, por favor no le llames a mis papás, se pondrán histéricos y no dejaran que vuelva aquí, ni siquiera me dejaran acercarme a 10 metros de aquí, por favor…no les llames…- pidió Laili mientras empezó a llorar más

Lynda miraba a su prima con dolor, no le gustaba que Laili sufriera, por otro lado, miro a los animatronicos con enojo, ella y Jeremi también habían jalado a Laili, cierto, pero Foxy tenía obviamente más fuerza que ellos dos juntos así que él le había ocasionado más daño a Laili

-…me quiero quedar aquí- finalizo Laili mientras veía a Lynda con una mirada de suplica

-De acuerdo, yo no diré nada- dijo Jeremi mientras daba un paso a delante, acto seguido, tomo su teléfono, para después mandar un mensaje

-Le acabo de avisar a mis papás que me quedare otra noche aquí- anuncio Jeremi; todos fijaron su vista en Lynda, ella era la que decidiría…Laili se quedaba en la pizzería o Laili jamás volvería…entonces, tomo la decisión…

Lynda marco un número…

Los animatronicos y Laili tenían miradas de terror…nunca más volver a verse…hace 8 años que no veían a Laili…¿y ahora volvería a irse?...ah apenas 4 días de a verse vuelto a ver

-Si…- hablo Lynda para después lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Foxy -…mamá me quedare a cuidar a Laili otra vez…nos vemos en la mañana- dicho esto corto la llamada

-Tienes suerte de que Laili lograra convencerme- le decía a Foxy –te estaré vigilando, Jeremi ayúdame a cargar a Laili a la oficina- y dicho y hecho, Jeremi y Lynda lograron llevar a Laili a la oficina

**En la oficina**

**12:00 am**

-Gracias Lynda, si pudiera abrazarte lo haría…a ti también Jeremi, gracias por no decir nada- hablo Laili

-No es nada, solo que ahora ten más cuidado- le dijo Jeremi

-…no me parece buena idea que estés ahí afuera cuando deberías estar aquí- dijo Lynda

-Pero Foxy solo me quería abrazar- se defendió Laili

-¿Ah sí?, pues a mí me perece que más bien te quería besas- dijo Lynda y eso hizo que Laili se sonrojara

-Mi…mientes, Foxy nunca…me besaría- decía al principio con nervios para terminar con tristeza –además, ya casi no me duelen los brazos…solo no debo moverlos bruscamente

-Mmm…solo quédate adentro- dijo para después sentarse en la silla giratoria y tomar la tableta para asegurarse de que ningún animatronico se atreviera a acercarse

-Solo te está protegiendo…tranquilízate- le dijo Jeremi a Laili

-Ya lo sé…pero se comporta como mis papás cuando me hago un pequeño raspón- dijo Laili cabizbaja, quería estar con Foxy…pero Lynda no se lo iba a permitir, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea; Lynda no la dejaría ir con Foxy, a menos que…

-Lynda, tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo Laili con una sonrisa inocente

-Dime- contesto Lynda sin dejar de ver las cámaras

-Freddy es tu favorito, ¿verdad?- pregunto Laili con firmeza pero con la misma sonrisa

-Si- dijo de manera cortante

-Bueno, alguien me dijo…que después de que nos fuimos ayer…él se la pasó hablando de ti-

Lynda en ese momento habría sus ojos como platos y de la sorpresa soltó la tableta y en sus mejillas se notaba un sonrojo

-¿En…en serio?- pregunto volteando a ver a Laili

-Sí, pareces que llamaste su atención- dijo con un poco de burla, Lynda solo se sonrojo mas

-¿Y…y que dijo?- volvió a preguntar pero mientras veía a otro lado para que no notaran su sonrojo

-No creo que te interese- contesto Laili mientras se recargaba en el sillón

-Claro que me interesa, dime- pidió Lynda con un pequeño toque de desesperación

-Bueno…si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué no le preguntas ah el?- pronuncio Laili esperando que el su idea resultara

-Mmm, tienes suerte de que la curiosidad me gana- dicho esto salió de la oficina para ir al _Showstage_

-Listo, y ahora…-pero…

-Por cierto, iras conmigo y también vienes Jeremi- dijo Lynda que se había asomado por la puerta, Laili ya podía pararse por sí sola, los brazos ya no le dolían y Jeremi tuvo que ir, según Lynda, para que vigilara a Laili

**Con los animatronicos**

-Foxy, ¿Qué paso allá?- pregunto Freddy

-Tenían razón camaradas, ahhh- suspiro –me gusta Laili

-Aww, que tierno- pronuncio Chica

-Y como antes había escuchado que los humanos decían "_Quiero hechos no palabras" _pensé que sería mejor besarla que solo decirle…pero entonces llego su prima- explico Foxy

-Ya veo- decía Bonnie –al parecer es algo…protectora-

-¿Algo?- dijo Chica -¿No la viste ayer como gritaba de miedo y como hablaba sobre donde estaba Laili? Y hoy hasta amenazo a Foxy, se nota que la protege tanto que hoy hasta lo miedosa se le quito-

-Bueno eso es cierto- acepto Bonnie

-¿Y bien, marinero?- hablo Foxy a Freddy

-¿Y bien qué?- respondió Freddy

-No te hagas el que no sabes Freddy, ayer en la mañana no dejabas de hablar de la prima de Laili…- decía Bonnie pero lo interrumpieron

-Se llama Lynda- aclaro el oso, pero noto que todos lo veía con cara de "_Admítelo"_

_-_Está bien…cuando ambas venían, cuando eran pequeñas…ella siempre venia primero conmigo…y ella era mi favorita de todos…y ahora que volvió y ya creció...bueno…yo, creo que…-

-Te gusta- dijo Chica adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Freddy

-…Si…- contesto Freddy

-Lo sabía- dijo Foxy –no por nada hablaste sobre ella hasta que abrimos-

-Si…¿pero qué hay de Chica?- soltó Freddy y todos voltearon a verla

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender

-Ya dilo…te gusta el amigo de ellas dos- hablo Freddy con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Jeremi?...amm…yo…eh- hablaba Chica muy nerviosa –bu…bueno…tal vez, me gusta…un poco- termino mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

-Bueno, creo que no volveré a ver a la marinera- decía Foxy con tono triste con la cabeza baja, entonces…

-Amm…hola- escucharon una voz, todos voltearon y ahí estaban Lynda que mantenía a Jeremi al lado de ella y a Laili detrás ellos dos –bueno…escuche, que Freddy había hablado sobre mí- entonces tanto ella como el mencionado se sonrojaron –y…quería saber, sobre que hablo

Todos se hicieron a un lado para que Lynda tuviera paso libre hacia Freddy, ella nerviosa se dirigió hasta donde estaba el, Freddy se hizo a un lado para que ella se pudiera sentar; Bonnie, Chica y Foxy se fueron a donde estaban los otros dos

-Logre que me dejara cuando le conté eso- explico Laili, entonces, todos decidieron que era mejor dejar a Lynda y a Freddy solos, así que se fueron a la oficina

**2:00 am**

Todos estaban ya en la oficina cuando Laili recordó algo

-Jeremi, puedes sacar mi computadora, por favor- pidió Laili

-Claro- respondió Jeremi, acto seguido, de la mochila de Laili saco su computadora (aparte de su bolsa cruzada llevo una mochila) –aquí tienes-

-Gracias- dicho esto Laili hizo a un lado la tableta y prendió laptop, sin darse cuenta que los tres animatronicos veían el aparato con mucha curiosidad

-¿Qué es eso Laili?- pregunto Bonnie

-Es una laptop, aquí puedo hacer varias cosas como…mi tarea, escuchar música, hacer dibujos, leer historias, escribir historias, jugar videojuegos y la mayoría de las cosas en internet- comento Laili

-¿Qué es internet?- preguntaron los tres al unísono, Laili y Jeremi se vieron entre si…esta platica iba para largo

**3:00 am**

-Y por eso siempre hay que leer los términos y condiciones antes de aceptar algo- finalizo Jeremi muy cansado

Había tomado una hora explicarles que era el internet y para que servía y había seguido explicando por qué a los 30 minutos de explicación Laili ya tenía la boca seca, por lo que Foxy y ella habían ido a la cocina por agua y mientras él se quedó explicándole a Chica el resto

-Ahhh, ahora está todo claro, gracias Jeremi- dijo Chica

-De…nada-

-Bueno, ya que entendieron todo, voy a jugar- anuncio Laili, lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir un enlace que decía _"Five nights at Freddy´s"_

-¿Qué es eso, marinera?- pregunto Foxy

-Es un juego, basado de la pizzería y de ustedes- menciono Laili

-¿En serio?, ¿podemos ver?- dijo Chica

Laili y Jeremi no estaban seguros si mostrarles el juego, pues no sabían cómo lo tomarían; al final decidió que tal vez no era mala idea

-Está bien, pero si algo les molesta tómenlo con calma- dicho esto Laili inicio el juego

-Noche 1- pronuncio Jeremi –que te valla bien-

-Gracias, eso espero- contesto Laili nerviosa, nunca había jugado ese juego antes porque le daba miedo…pero pensó que como empezaba a dejar se de ser tímida y de ya no tener tanto miedo, sería buena idea jugarlo

Los animatronicos se acercaron a ver y así empezaron a ver cómo era desde el punto de vista de los guardias de seguridad

**Con Lynda y Freddy**

-Y… ¿es cierto que ayer…hablabas de mí?- pregunto Lynda con un toque de nervios

-Amm…en realidad…si- respondió Freddy mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Y…que tanto decías?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo

-Que…hace tiempo que no venias, ¿Por qué dejaste de venir?- dijo Freddy

-Mi mamá no me dejaba…por más que intentara venir ella se enteraba- contesto Lynda un poco triste

-Al menos, ya regresaste- menciono Freddy

-Sí, admito…que ha sido bueno volver aquí…pero ahora con lo que le paso a Laili…me deje llevar por la preocupación…es que no la había visto hace 8 años, sin mencionar que es como una hermana menor para mí, ambas somos hijas únicas y primas- le conto Lynda a Freddy

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que le contesto, entonces, recordó algo –Lynda…

-¿Si, Freddy?

-¿Es cierto que soy tu animatronico favorito?- y esto provocó un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Lynda

-¿Por…por qué…lo dices?- pregunto mientras estaba temblando de los nervios

-Escuche que el otro día Laili les pregunto cuál de nosotros era su favorito y tu contestaste que tu favorito…era yo- contesto Freddy con un leve sonrojo que apenas era notable –entonces… ¿es cierto?

-Si- contesto Lynda aún más sonrojada, lo que paso después no se lo esperaba

**En la oficina**

Después de varios sustos de parte de todos (incluso Chica, Foxy y Bonnie se asustaban de lo repentino que aparecían, pero decían que era sorpresa) Laili logro llegar a la noche 4

-Ok, suficiente por hoy, ya tuve demasiados sustos- dijo Laili, entonces cerro el juego, iba a apagar la computadora cuando…

-Ups, voy al baño, no tardo- menciono y se fue lo más rápido que pudo

-Ahhh- bostezo Jeremi –yo voy a la cocina por algo de beber, gritar tanto me dejo la boca seca- dicho esto se dirigió a la cocina

-Bueno, felicidades Chica parece que le gustas a Jeremi- menciono Bonnie y Chica se sonrojo por el comentario

-Cierto, el marinero Jeremi se sonrojaba cada vez que estaban cerca- dijo Foxy

-Parece…que si- pronuncio Chica mientras sonreía, entonces se fijó en algo en la computadora -¿Qué es esto?- todos vieron y era una carpeta que decía "_Canción 12"_

-No lo sé, veamos- dijo Foxy, entonces, Bonnie con el mouse selecciono la carpeta y de manera instantánea se puso una pantalla completa, a continuación, vieron que era un video en el que aparecía Laili

-¿Qué hace la compañera Laili ahí?- dijo Foxy; entonces vieron que tomaba una guitarra y se acomodaba algo en la cabeza (no sabían que eran audífonos), y entonces empezó a tocar unos acordes…para después cantar…

_No sé qué pasa pero,_

_Siento que algo está cambiando_

_Cuando lo veo creo que mi corazón estalla_

_No puedo concentrarme_

_Siempre lo estoy pensando_

_Será que siento algo más por el_

Foxy estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que Laili podía cantar así…con esa bella voz; se dice que las sirenas cantaban para engañar y enamorar a los piratas, pues en esta ocasión el canto de Laili solo ocasiono que Foxy se enamorara MÁS de ella

_No sé qué pasa pero,_

_No puedo dejar de verlo_

_Sus ojos me fascinan, me dan un gran consuelo_

_No sé qué me sucede,_

_Estoy tan confundida_

_Será que ahora empiezo a crecer_

En ese momento llego Laili y cuando noto que estaban viendo el video que había grabado esa tarde se apresuró para quitarlo

-Cielos, que pena- era todo lo que podía decir aparte de estar roja de vergüenza

-Cantas muy hermoso, sirena- le dijo Foxy mientras se acercaba a ella y le dedicaba una sonrisa, esto solo hizo que Laili se sonrojara mas

-Es cierto, cantas muy bonito- menciono Chica

-Sí, cantas muy bien- hablo Bonnie y entonces apareció Jeremi

-¿Qué fue lo que oí?, me pareció que alguien cantaba- dijo algo confundido

-Fue Laili- le contesto Bonnie

-Wow, cantas genial…muy kawaii- le dijo Jeremi

-Gracias- respondió Laili mientras con su cabellos trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, este gesto a Foxy le pareció muy tierno, pero entonces…

-Sí, sin duda una linda canción- dijo una voz, todos buscaban de donde venía, Laili se abrazó a Foxy y Jeremi se abrazó igual pero a Chica; entonces alguien apareció por la puerta un oso muy parecido a Freddy, solo que este era dorado y el sombrero y el moño eran azul marino

-Hola Golden- saludo Bonnie

-Hola, hace tiempo que no venía y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que están con la nueva guardia de seguridad y su amigo- dijo Golden con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-Que irónico, ¿no?- menciono Bonnie

-Bueno- entonces vio a Laili –hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Me…me llamo Laili

-Y…yo…yo…Jeremi-

-Bueno, hola y no se preocupen no les voy a hacer daño- aclaro Golden, Laili lo pensó y poco a poco se fue soltando de Foxy…pero a él le hubiera gustado seguir así

-Ahhh- bostezo –ya tengo sueño- dijo Laili

-Yo también- menciono Jeremi

-Bueno, vamos a _Pirate cove _marinera, ahí va a poder dormir- dijo Foxy muy feliz mientras cargaba a Laili al estilo de "recién casados" lo cual ocasiono un notable sonrojo a Laili

-Bueno, yo me quedare a dormir aquí en el sillón- hablo Jeremi

-Yo puedo quedarme para acerté compañía, bueno, si quieres- ofreció Chica con un toque de nerviosismo

-Me gustaría, gracias- contesto Jeremi con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Bueno, me voy parece que todos están ocupados, nos vemos al rato- y con esto Golden se despidió

**Con Laili y Foxy**

-¿Cree que su prima me deje acercarme a usted de nuevo, marinera?- pregunto Foxy

-No lo sé, Lynda se toma muy en serio las cosas cuando se trata de asuntos como estos- contesto Laili, cuando pasaron por _Showstage _miraron para ver cómo iba la plática de Lynda con Freddy, pero apenas Laili volteo para ver se tapó los ojos y Foxy solo vio para otro lado…Freddy y Lynda se estaban besando, por lo tanto ninguno se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí

Cuando ya habían llegado a _Pirate cove _Foxy bajo a Laili para después sentarse e indicarle a Laili que se sentara junto a él, Laili se sentó al lado de Foxy y después apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar una sonrisa, Laili al estar así por alguna razón sentía mucha felicidad y se sentía segura, Foxy igual se sentía muy feliz por poder tener a Laili tan cerca y sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla…si, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro; pero no contaban con que alguien planeaba separarlos

-Foxy- hablo Laili

-¿Qué sucede, sirena?- pregunto Foxy

-Hace días note que estas un poco…roto- menciono Laili con un poco de pena –tu mandíbula esta algo floja, te faltan algunas partes-

Foxy solo pudo formar una mirada triste

-Hace tiempo que a ninguno de nosotros nos dan mantenimiento, hemos estado así durante varios años- dijo Foxy con tono triste

-Y ¿te gustaría que yo te reparara?- Foxy inmediatamente volteo a ver a Laili la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora –claro, solo si quieres

-Me encantaría, linda marinera- respondió Foxy con otra sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Laili haciéndola sonrojar, lo cual le gustó mucho al pirata

Ambos salen de _Pirate Cove _para dirigirse al _Backstage_, pasan con cuidado ya que tienen que pasar por el _Showstage_ o en otras palabras por donde Lynda y Freddy no dejaban de besarse

-Es sorprendente que sigan así- menciono Laili susurrando al mismo tiempo que veía al lado contrario al que estaban Freddy y Lynda

-Así es Freddy- comento Foxy igualmente en un susurro, él la guiaba hasta el _Backstage _ya que ella no sabía a donde quedaba; cuando llegaron se soltaron ya que hasta ahora seguían tomados de las manos, Laili encontró lo que necesitaba…pero para poder arreglar a Foxy tenía que hacer…cierta cosa…

-Foxy, para poder arreglarte…te voy a tener que apagar- explico Laili con dificultad; Foxy puso cara terror ante eso, pero ve que Laili se pone de puntillas y con dificultad pone su mano en su mejilla

-No te preocupes, no tardare…confía en mi- pronuncio Laili con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, Foxy veía fijamente a los ojos de Laili, pensó en besarla en ese preciso momento…pero se dio cuenta de que no estaban ni en el lugar, ni en la situación correcta

-Muy bien sirena, has lo que tengas que hacer- dijo Foxy

Acto seguido, Laili se dirigió a la espalda de Foxy donde había una pequeña puerta que apenas se notaba, la abrió y presiono un botón, lo que paso después fue que Foxy se apagó y termino en una posición encorvada

-Mejor me apuro para que no le pase nada- y dicho y hecho…

Tomo un pedazo de metal lo más cuidadosamente que pudo (porque aún le dolían un poco los brazos), se puso unos lentes de sol y con la herramienta de soldar empezó a arreglar la zona por el abdomen; después de terminar ahí, se encargó de arreglar la mandíbula y después re-cubrió las partes que se veían de su endo-esqueleto

-Listo, termine- dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se sacudía el polvo, vio la hora en su teléfono, había durado media hora reparándolo –mejor lo enciendo ya- entonces volvió a abrir la puerta y presiono el mismo botón, cerró la puerta y vio que Foxy empezaba a moverse

-¿Marinera?- hablo Foxy

-Aquí estoy, quedaste como nuevo- menciono Laili; Foxy se paró y noto que ya no tenía el hueco que estaba por su abdomen, también vio que las partes por donde se veía su endo-esqueleto estaban cubiertas

-Gracias, sirena- dijo para después darle un sorpresivo abrazo

-No fue nada, capitán- respondió Laili cuando correspondía al abrazo…pero ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo vigilados

**4:00 am**

Luego, ambos regresaron a _Pirate Cove _para que Laili pudiera dormir un rato, Foxy recostó a Laili en su pecho mientras la abrazaba y ella a él, Laili estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando…

-¿Marinera?-

-Sí, Foxy ¿Qué pasa?- hablo Laili aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Quién es la persona de la que hablaba en la canción?- pregunto Foxy, Laili como un rayo abrió sus ojos, cómo le diría a Foxy que la canción la canto mientras pensaba…en el

-Ah…bueno…se trata de alguien…que me importa mucho- contesto muy nerviosa esperando que le creyera, después de todo Foxy le importaba así que…era una verdad a medias

-Mmm, bueno- respondió Foxy un poco molesto oh mejor dicho…celoso –_solo espero que no haya sido para el tonto que estaba usando a MI marinera- _pensaba Foxy

-Foxy…estas… ¿celoso?- menciono Laili sin que una pequeña sonrisa

-Cla…claro que no marinera, es solo…que me preocupo por usted- respondió Foxy y Laili podía jurar que vio aunque sea un leve sonrojo

-Tranquilo Foxy, no pensaba en Daniel…si es eso lo que te preocupa- aclaro Laili

-Bueno, ¿y cómo pudo gustarle alguien como él?- pregunto con tono de fastidio

-Pues…el…me trataba bien, me hacía reír, siempre estaba conmigo, me ayudaba…- decía Laili pero fue interrumpida

-Pero yo hago todo eso y más- menciono Foxy notablemente enojado –el no merecía tenerla a usted como novia y usted se merece a alguien mejor que el

-Foxy…-

-Marinera, usted merece a alguien que la quiera de verdad- dijo mientras la ponía frente a el –usted debe tener a alguien…que en serio este enamorado de usted- entonces ambos se fueron acercando hasta estar a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, y entonces…

-Ahhhh- se escuchó por toda la pizzería, ocasionando que Laili y Foxy se separaran al igual que Lynda y Freddy

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- grito Lynda enojada siendo seguida por Freddy

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Laili al mismo tiempo que ella y Foxy salían de _Pirate Cove_

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Bonnie que iba llegando

-Pues, se escuchó que vino de la oficina- menciono Freddy

Todos se dirigieron hacia allá para ver que había ocasionado el grito; al llegar se encontraron con un Jeremi siendo abrazado por Chica

-No te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla- decía Chica para calmarlo

-Es que…fue muy real- dijo Jeremi

-¿¡Una pesadilla!?- grito Lynda -¿¡GRITASTE POR UNA PESADILLA!?

-Lynda, no lo molestes, las pesadillas aparecen involuntariamente- dijo Laili defendiendo a su amigo –además… ¿Por qué te molestas?-

-Porque interrumpió cuando Freddy y yo estábamos…- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se calló y se puso roja de vergüenza

-¿Besándose?- pregunto Foxy con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados; Freddy lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Tu como sabes?- le pregunto Freddy a Foxy con tono molesto

-¿Entonces lo admites?- dijo Bonnie de manera burlona, Freddy se sonrojo y Lynda se sonrojo aún MAS

Todos se empezaron a reír y a los pocos momentos Lynda y Freddy también, siguieron así por unos minutos, cuando…

*Din dong* *Din dong*

**6:00 am**

-Yay, la pizzería abrió- dijo Laili, todos ya se dirigían a la entrada, cuando Chica siente que alguien la detiene

-Chica, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Jeremi con notable nerviosismo

-Claro Jeremi ¿qué pasa?-

-Bueno…pues, tengo que decirte…que tú…me gustas- y apenas lo dijo cerro los ojos esperando que Chica le gritara…pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio que Chica tenía una gran sonrisa

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido…un abrazo…se miraron a los ojos…un beso; cuando se separaron se dedicaron una sonrisa y ambos salieron tomados de la mano

-Chica, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Jeremi sonrojado

-Claro que si- respondió Chica para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Jeremi

**Con los demás**

Laili y Lynda estaban esperando a que Jeremi llegara, mientras, los animatronicos regresaban a sus lugares…bueno, solo Bonnie…ya que Freddy se había llevado a Lynda un lugar apartado para darle…un beso de despedida y Foxy había llevado a Laili de regreso a _Pirate Cove_

**Con Laili y Foxy**

-¿Que pasa Foxy?- pregunto Laili confundida

-Aun no le doy su beso de despedida, marinera- menciono Foxy con una sonrisa; Laili cerró los ojos esperando un beso en la frente, pero abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que el beso…era en su mejilla, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo…sintió algo que no había sentido antes, pero aun así…ya sabía que es

-Te veo después, linda sirena- susurro en su oído, eso causo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

Laili sin ninguna prisa salió de ahí, Foxy estaba contento por lo que había logrado, si no podía besarla en los labios…por el momento, al menos podía ir avanzando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios, Foxy se acomodó en su lugar…pero al sentir unos labios en su mejilla se quedó estático…volteo a ver y se encontró con Laili que estaba con sonrojada y con una sonrisa y mirada inocente, rápidamente ella salió corriendo para encontrarse con Lynda y Jeremi

**En la entrada**

-Hasta que llegas- dijo Jeremi en tono burlón cuando vio llegar a Laili -¿Por qué estás tan roja?-

-Por…por nada- contesto Laili

-Muy bien, ¿y donde esta Lynda?- pregunto Jeremi, entonces vieron que Lynda llegaba con la ropa un poco desacomodada y totalmente roja

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Laili

-No es nada- menciono Lynda al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba la ropa y el cabello

En ese momento llego el dueño

-Oh, hola chicos, y díganme ¿Cómo les fue en la noche 4?- pregunto mientras veía a los jóvenes

-Muy bien en realidad- dijo Laili –todo…tranquilo-

-Excelente, por cierto, necesito hablarles sobre algo, vengan- menciono el dueño mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran a su oficina; cuando entraron el dueño les indico que se sentaran

-Muy bien, aprovecho a que también están ustedes dos…- dijo refiriéndose a Lynda y Jeremi -…para que también sepan, la pizzería esta ganado mucho últimamente y por eso aremos algunos cambios-

-¿Qué clase de cambios?- pregunto Lynda

-Bueno, pensamos en hacer la pizzería más grande, agregar más animatronicos…- decía el dueño pero fue interrumpido

-¿Más animatronicos?- dijo Jeremi sorprendido

-Sí, veo que no es un problema para ustedes lidiar con ellos cuatro-

-En realidad, no lo es- afirmo Laili

-Y hablando de eso, pienso también reemplazar a los actuales- apenas dijo esto...

-No puede hacer eso- hablo Laili

-No tiene por qué reemplazarlos, ellos funcionan bien- respondió Lynda

-No hay razón para desecharlos- aclaro Jeremi

-Por favor jefe, apenas anoche arregle a Foxy…- apenas dijo esto el dueño la interrumpió

-¿Dijiste, que arreglaste a Foxy?- pregunto el dueño muy sorprendido

-Claro, cubrí las zonas que se veían de su endo-esqueleto, repare su mandíbula y repare la zona de su abdomen- justifico Laili

-Mmm…hace tiempo que no les dábamos mantenimiento, hagamos un trato, tú les das mantenimiento a los cuatro y pueden quedarse- dijo el dueño –y claro…te pagare más por eso

-Trato hecho- sentencio Laili y entonces ella y el dueño cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos

-Perfecto, ese asunto está arreglado, empezare con la renovación de la pizzería la próxima semana de la que viene, eso quiere decir que ahora tu paga será de 450 dólares- aclaro el jefe –te aumente 150, será mejor que lo anote…parece que olvide unos documentos en mi auto, iré a buscarlos pueden irse ya- dicho esto todos salieron de la oficina dispuestos a irse

-Oye Laili, creo que olvidas tu laptop y tu mochila- recordó Lynda

-Cierto, iré a buscarla gracias- entonces fue corriendo hasta la oficina, pero no supo que Foxy la vio

_-¿Por qué habrá regresado, será mejor que valla a ver si está bien- _pensó Foxy, entonces salió al ver que tenía camino libre

**Con Laili**

Laili llego a la oficina, encontró su computadora sobre el escritorio y su mochila en el sillón; después de haber guardado su mochila, se disponía a irse, lo habría hecho…de no ser que escucho una voz

-Hola- escucho de una voz desconocida

-¿Qui…quien está ahí?- dijo Laili asustada

-Tranquila, no vine a hacerte daño- aclaro la voz –vine a conocerte- entonces de entre las sombras salió alguien muy delgado, vestido de negro y que en las mangas y en las piernas tenia blanco y negro –me llamo Puppet

-Hola, Puppet- saludo Laili con timidez

-Te escuche cantar, tienes una hermosa voz- dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa

-Gracias- contesto Laili mirando al suelo

-Pero no tan hermosa como tú- dijo Puppet, sonrió para sus adentro cuando vio que Laili se sonrojo

Escucho que Foxy se aproximaba y supo que tenía que actuar rápido; tomo de los hombros a Laili y sin dejarla hablar…se dispuso a besarla en los labios, Laili no quería ver nada de eso por lo que cerró los ojos, por suerte, Laili logro que al menos el beso no fuera en los labios, pero por desgracia fue muy cerca…y justo en ese momento llego Foxy

**Pov Foxy**

Me dirigí a la oficina para saber si la marinera Laili estaba bien, cuando llegue no pude creer lo que veía…mi sirena y a Puppet…besándose en los labios…sentía mi robótico corazón hecho pedazos, ¿acaso la canción era para Puppet?, ¿ese beso en la mejilla no significo nada?... ¿mi sentimientos hacia ella no eran correspondidos?, no lo sabía...solo si sabía una cosa…sus dulces y frágiles labios estaban besando otros que no eran los míos…y eso me dolía

**Fin Pov Foxy**

**Pov Normal o Narrador**

Después de unos pocos segundos, pero suficientes para herir a Foxy, Puppet termino el beso y sin mirar a Laili o a Foxy se fue perdiéndose entre las sombras; Laili al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de Foxy

-_No puede ser…Foxy…lo vio- _pensaba Laili, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, tomo su mochila y corrió hacia la salida, paso al lado de Foxy al salir de la oficina…pero él no se movió ni un milímetro, solo lo hizo para volver a _Pirate Cove_…sabía que el dueño no tardaría en volver

Desde una esquina, Puppet veía todo con una sonrisa malvada

-Separarlos será…pan comido, no puedo permitir que Foxy se enamore, lo distraería de su única función…matar a los guardias…o al menos, ese es la función que le eh dado yo, jajajaja- menciono Puppet mientras reía al ver su plan funcionar

**Con Laili**

Apenas Laili llego a donde estaban Lynda y Jeremi tomo a Lynda y la llevo hasta su casa, ni siquiera se despidió de Jeremi, pero ambos al verla supieron que necesitaba ayuda

Cuando Laili entro a su casa saludo a sus padres lo mejor que pudo fingir una voz normal en lugar de la voz quebradiza que tenía en esos momentos; cuando llegaron al cuarto de Laili, ella inmediatamente se lanzó a su cama y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, Lynda entonces se acercó a ella

-Laili, ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes?- pregunto con mucha preocupación

-Me odia…Foxy me odia- dijo Laili entre lagrimas

-¿Por qué dices eso?, Foxy no te odia- menciono Lynda para tranquilizar a su prima

-Después de lo que paso…si me odiara

-¿A qué te refieres?- menciono Lynda

-Alguien…apareció en la oficina…dijo que se llamaba Puppet…y el…me beso frente a Foxy- trataba de explicar sin llorar

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Lynda casi gritando -¿te beso en la boca?

-No…pero fue muy cerca…y después de eso nunca querrá volver a verme, nunca me volverá a hablar…- hablaba mientras seguía llorando -…nunca se fijara en mi- dijo para entonces llorar más fuerte

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Lynda

-Yo…- trataba de hablar Laili -…me enamore de Foxy-

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, no puedo creer lo que eh hecho, por favor no me odien todo tiene un "porque**_**" **_**y ese "porque" vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto quería hacer un capítulo de navidad…pero tal vez me tarde porque mi historia de "Dragones de berk" tiene que acabar ese día, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**PD: Con tu review escribe "Amor invencible" si quieres que en el siguiente capítulo todo se arregle con Laili y Foxy**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	11. Navidad y dos nuevos amores

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capítulo especial de navidad y por primera y creo que única vez voy a mezclar en un capitulo lo que Laili vive en el día y como le va en la noche, y por cierto muchas gracias logramos llegar a 5,590 vistos, y me regalaron un libro nuevo wuju, bueno…vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Karoru Gengar: Que bueno que te encanto, ya dentro de poco Foxy le dirá sus sentimientos a Laili, ¿crees que escribo mejor que tú?...wow…muchas gracias en serio, Bonnie pronto dejara de ser forever alone**

**DarkGamer77: Muchas gracias que bueno que te guste y gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**lucario blanco: Gracias por el apoyo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Gracias por el apoyo, no preocupeishon habrá un giro inesperado, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Ya lei el de navidad, muy bueno por cierto, ya aquí esta una mezcla del episodio normal con el de navidad**

**PGHOST04: Si…ese es Puppet, voy a poner algo…más o menos parecido a eso**

**Zero and Xero: No se preocupen, en este capítulo ustedes aparecen y también se arregla todo, espero que les guste**

**Lunafanficsinc: Gracias**

**Assassin Gato: Gracias por el apoyo también espero que su fic sea con sus propias ideas**

**BORRE2222: Aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**ShadowKing1992: Más o menos y aquí se sabrá porque hizo eso**

**KiraTheKiller: No preocupeishon, aquí todo se soluciona**

**HTMRC4ever: Gracias que bueno que te guste, ya hablare con ella gracias por el apoyo**

**simbalaika: Si quieres aparecer en el fic mándame un PM con los datos de tu personaje pero por Puppet no te preocupes aquí hoy todo se solucionara**

**Comet Galaxy: No esos Lynda y Freddy están bien enamorados al igual que Jeremi y Chica, gracias por el apoyo aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**hikari no eru: Gracias por el apoyo y porque te gusta mi fic, no te preocupes aquí todo estará bien…espero**

**Kira Diamond: Me alegra que sigas aprendiendo más cosas sobre la vida, espero que sigas así mi fiel alumna**

**Abishley Abi: Gracias por no odiarme, y si en este capítulo diré porque paso lo que paso**

**Shinoby Nehory: Pronto Laili y Foxy podrán vivir feliz por siempre…jajajaja, y le daré a Puppet el snicker de tu parte, me encanta tu historia**

**pinkierose230502: Así son estos dos, lo que sigue…ya lo sabrás, aquí nuevo capitulo**

**itzy: Gracias que bueno que te gusta, Bonnie no estará solo por mucho tiempo**

**SoFiLeXa: Gracias y no te preocupes aquí se explica porque lo hizo**

**guntercuac: Bonnie dentro de poco ya no será forever alone y ¿Quién es la plagiadora?**

**joaco: Que bueno que te encanto gracias, Bonnie muy pronto dejara de estar solo no preocupeishon**

**gabyhds: Gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer el fic desde el principio, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Guest: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Gracias y aquí lo tienes**

**Bilbogirl: Ese Puppet deberas, aquí está el capítulo, saludos**

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: Gracias por el apoyo**

**javi: Muchas gracias, no hay problema en este capítulo aparece la que muy pronto será novia de Bonnie, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**MinusDark09: Gracias, ¿si sabes que Laili y Foxy AUN NO se besan, verdad? O ¿hablas de Lynda y Freddy o Jeremi y Chica?, los nuevos si van a aparecer pero…después, Bonnie si tendrá novia…solo que no encontré forma de meterla en el capítulo anterior, aquí nuevo capitulo**

**Jolix: Muchas gracias, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**Kiara-Violet: No hay problema, no pasa nada muy pronto pondré el beso de Laili y Foxy, voy a pasar a leer tu fic gracias por avisarme**

**Mauro354: ¡Claro que amo a Foxy, lo amo con toda mi alma! (?, aquí todo se soluciona**

**ychu: Ves es una copia, Lynda no se asustó porque por todo lo que había pasado (que vio a Foxy queriendo besar a Laili) del enojo se le fue lo asustadiza, mmm si me lo hubieras dicho antes hubiera aceptado que tu personaje fuera la pareja de Bonnie…pero ya tengo a alguien que tiene el papel…perdón, gracias tenia lo de las sirenas planeándolo para un buen capitulo…y al fin se pudo**

**Jorch2007 random: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes llegaste justo a tiempo, me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta mucho te lo agradezco, ya vez los giros inesperados que dan las historias, espero que te guste esta capítulo, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**AY SEÑOR JEBUS…cuanto reviews (salió el verso y sin esfuerzo), ok después de contestar…mmm, veamos…después de contestar 36 reviews…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 11. Navidad y dos nuevos amores

Después de que Laili dijo eso, Lynda se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir

-Me odia- decía Laili mientras seguía llorando –por primera vez…se lo que es estar enamorada de verdad…y ahora el me odia-

-Laili…-

-No querrá volver a verme…como voy a poder verlo a los ojos ahora- decía Laili entre más sollozos

-Laili…-

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- seguía Laili

-LAILI- grito Lynda

-¿Qué pasa?- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Foxy no te odia, cuando entre a la pizzería vi que él te quería besar- decía Lynda –eso quiere decir…que también está enamorado de ti-

-¿Qué?- dijo Laili al mismo tiempo que dejaba de llorar

-Yo sé que también le gustas- menciono Lynda con una sonrisa

-¿En serio lo crees?- dijo Laili esperanzada con una pequeña sonrisa

-No solo lo creo…estoy segura- respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gracias, Lynda- dijo Laili ya dejando de llorar

-Bueno, ya duérmete que tenemos escuela y yo me tengo que ir corriendo rápido a mi casa, nos vemos al rato- dicho y hecho, Lynda se fue directo a su casa

Laili se fue a cambiar la ropa por su pijama y a lavarse los dientes, se puso un pijama color lila, que era una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón, ya lista se dirigió a su cama, no sin antes tomar su peluche de Foxy…

**Sueño de Laili**

Laili estaba en la oficina checando las cámaras, entonces ve que Foxy no estaba en _Pirate Cove, _se puso a buscarlo, hasta que escucho una voz…

-¿Qué estás buscando?- Laili bajo la tableta y vio que era Foxy el cual estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, pero estaba con el ceño fruncido

-Hola Foxy- dijo Laili, se levantó a abrazarlo, pero él se hizo a un lado evadiendo el abrazo -¿Qué pasa?-

-Que volviste, eso es lo que pasa- decía Foxy con enojo

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Laili con tristeza

-Que ya no te quiero volver- menciono Foxy

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto casi al borde de las lagrimas

-Porque te odio- dijo Foxy, Laili no lo soporto más y volvió a llorar

-Fo…Foxy…- decía Laili entre lágrimas -…yo…yo…te amo-

-Yo nunca podría amar a una torpe humana- dicho esto Foxy salió de la oficina dejando a Laili llorando a mares

**Fin del sueño**

Laili fue abriendo sus ojos, su despertador no paraba de sonar, después de apagarlo se tallo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras dormía y que aun sostenía el peluche de Foxy

-Al menos solo fue una pesadilla- se levantó dispuesta a darse una ducha

Al terminar de bañarse, se puso su uniforme, se peinó con su cabello suelto y se cepillo los dientes, acto seguido, tomo su bolsa cruzada y bajo a desayunar

**Momentos después**

-Buenos días- saludo Laili al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa

-Buenos días, princesa- hablo Luis

-Buenos días, preciosa- contesto su Lizbeth -¿Cómo te fue anoche?-

-Amm, bueno, me fue…bien- respondió Laili tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Segura?, porque llegaste corriendo y luego te encerraste en tu cuarto- menciono Luis

-Oh sobre eso, fue porque ya tenía mucho sueño- invento Laili

-Laili, no nos gusta que mientas- hablo Lizbeth –te escuchamos llorar- Laili sintió que casi se atragantaba al oír eso

-Dinos, ¿porque llorabas, princesa?- dijo Luis

-Bueno, Ahhh- suspiro –no me fue muy bien anoche, tuve…problemas con Foxy-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- comento Lizbeth

-Solo algunos problemas…- _amorosos -…_técnicos, y luego…es que ayer termine con Daniel- menciono Laili

-¿Terminaste con Daniel?- dijeron ambos al unísono

-Sí, descubrí que yo…no le interesaba- respondió con tono triste, no porque lo extrañara, sino por todo el tiempo que la engaño diciendo que la quería

-Lo siento mucho, Laili- hablo Lizbeth

-No se preocupen, de todas formas…el empezó a dejar de gustarme- dicho esto se levantó y tomo su mochila para dirigirse a la escuela –nos vemos al rato- entonces se fue corriendo a la escuela

**Momentos después**

Cuando Laili paso frente a la pizzería no pudo evitar recordar esa pesadilla que había tenido, desde donde estaba logro ver _Pirate Cove _y al pensar en Foxy su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido, decidió tranquilizarse y dirigirse lo más rápido a la escuela

**En la escuela**

Laili apenas entro, todos la rodearon preguntándole como le había ido esa noche

-La verdad…no quiero hablar de eso- fue todo lo que respondió y así se fue corriendo hasta su salón dejo a todos sorprendidos

Laili saco de su mochila su libro de _"Bajo la misma estrella" _tal vez ahora podría terminarlo; casi llegaba al final, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, estaba a punto de acabar el ultimo capitulo, pero…

**PUM**

Choca con alguien…de nuevo, recoge su libro que se había caído a un lado, entonces, ve que alguien le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantar, levanta la vista y ve a un chico de pelo color azul

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el chico

-Gracias- respondió Laili, después de que la ayudo a levantarse él se dirigió al chico que seguía en el suelo

-Zero, ¿Por qué sigues ahí tirado?- pregunto con tono burlón

-Deja de hablar y ayúdame- hablo el que estaba en el suelo, acto seguido, le ayudo a pararse

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba…por cierto, me llamo Laili- menciono con un poco de timidez

-No te preocupes- respondió el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo –como ya debes saber me llamo Zero-

-Y yo me llamo Xero- contesto el otro chico

Fue ahí cuando noto que ambos vestían casi igual, ambos vestían camisas de manga corta a cuadros pero el que al parecer Zero tenía la camisa de color gris con negro, mientras que Xero lo tenía de color vino tinto, ambos vestían jeans color gris pero Zero llevaba converse azules mientras que Xero tenía zapatos negros

-¿Son hermanos?- pregunto Laili

-Así es, bueno, nos tenemos que ir, tal vez nos veamos luego Laili- dijo Xero y así ambos se hermanos se dirigieron a la oficina del director

Laili se dirigió a su salón; al llegar se sentó en su lugar, que estaba hasta el frente, y retomo su lectura

Ya casi lo terminaba, solo 3 renglones más, ya casi y entonces…

-Si, al fin pude terminar de leerlo- festejo Laili, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado, dio gracias a dios de que la mayoría de sus compañeros aun no hubieran entrado; ya que aún faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara el timbre Laili decidió sacar una hoja blanca y ponerse a dibujar una de las cosas que le gustaban…creppypastas

**Minutos después**

Laili estaba terminando de dibujar a uno de sus creppypastas favorito: Laughing yack; entonces entraron sus demás compañeros seguidos por el maestro de historia junto con Zero

-Buenos días a todos, hoy tenemos a un alumno, preséntate- dicho esto el maestro fue a sentarse dejando a Zero frente a la clase

-Hola, me llamo Zero Leid, tengo 15 años y mi hermano y yo acabamos nos acabamos de mudar- dijo así terminando su explicación

-Muy bien Zero, puedes sentarte junto a Laili- el maestro señalo un lugar vacío junto a ella

Zero se dirigió hacia su lugar, cuando ya estuvo ahí reconoció a Laili, iba a saludarla cuando vio lo que estaba dibujando, le llamo la atención lo que estaba dibujando

-Laili, ¿Qué estas dibujando?- pregunto al ver que el maestro estaba ocupado

-Es uno de mis creppypastas favoritos, se llama Laughing yack- menciono Laili; siguieron hablando hasta que comenzó la clase

En el transcurso del día Laili descubrió que Zero conocía algunas creppypastas, ella le mostro otras más y así siguieron hasta el primer descanso, donde se encontraron con Xero que había quedado en el salón de Lynda, luego se encontraron con Jeremi, Mauricio, Jessy y Lizzy

Todos se la pasaron hablando y llego un amigo de Lynda, su nombre era Max él también se unió a la plática y Laili pudo conocer mejor a Mauricio, Jessy, Lizzy y a Max, al final todos terminaron siendo buenos amigos

**A la hora del almuerzo**

Todos se habían juntado para almorzar juntos

-Entonces, ¿trabajas en Freddy Fazbear's pizza?- pregunto Xero

-Sí, ya casi cumplo una semana trabajando ahí- respondió Laili para después darle una mordida a su sándwich de jamón

-Lo más sorprendente es que no le ha pasado nada todos estas noches- menciono Max

-Bueno, solo me ha pasado una cosa- comento Laili –Foxy me dio una cortada en el hombro-

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Lynda

-Tranquila no fue nada grave- dicho esto levanto un poco la manga del uniforme –ven, ya casi ni se nota-

-¿Y cómo has logrado que ya no te pase nada?- hablo Jessy

-¿Tienes algún método para estar a salvo?- dijo Mauricio

-¿O es que solo eres genial y por eso lo pasas todo muy fácilmente?- pregunto Lizzy, todos voltearon a verla con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?- Lizzy era muy…enérgica e hiperactiva (para los que conozcan MLP, Lizzy es igual a Pinkie pie)

-Bueno, digamos que…simplemente no es tan difícil- respondió Laili

–Ya se, cuando salgamos de la escuela vamos por unas pizzas allí y después los invito a mi casa- sugirió Lynda

-Si- contestaron al unísono

-Cuando estemos allá, tú solucionaras las cosas con Foxy- le susurro Lynda a su prima

Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que por fin se acabaron, a partir de ese día, entraban a vacaciones; Zero, Xero, Mauricio, Jessy, Lizzy y Max ya les habían avisado a sus padres que llegarían después, ahora ya todos se dirigían a la pizzería

**En la pizzería**

Todos los niños iban de un lado a otro, jugando con sus amigos o yendo a ver alguno de los shows de los animatronicos; en ese momento Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban cantando y Foxy estaba contando una de sus historias, todo bien…oh eso parecía; desde un lugar, entre las sombras se encontraba Puppet, viendo como los niños reían y jugaban…hace unas horas había cumplido con la mayor parte de su plan para separar a Laili y a Foxy, pero aun así Puppet…estaba triste

**Pov Puppet**

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?, desde que se llevaron a los antiguos animatronicos…todos se han olvidado de mí, ya nadie menciona mi nombre, al menos que le gustara a los niños disminuía un poco el dolor, pero ahora…solo recuerdan los nombres de ellos cuatro, la verdad…nunca estuve en contra de ellos cuatro, después de todo fui yo quien los regreso a la vida…después de que ese desgraciado los matara, los regrese a la vida y los convertí en los animatronicos…todo para que no sufrieran lo mismo que yo

**Flashback**

Se puede ver a un niño de 10 años a fuera de la pizzería "Fredbear Family Dinner" había decidido adelantarse en lo que sus padres terminaban de estacionar su auto, estaba entusiasmado y poder entrar a aquella que era su pizzería favorita; estaba esperando muy paciente a sus padres cuando un hombre vestido completamente de morado se acercó ah el…

-Hola niño- dijo el hombre llamando la atención del niño que estaba viendo por la puerta de cristal

-Hola señor- contesto el niño con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el hombre

-Me llamo Patrick ¿y usted?- comento el niño con inocencia

-Me llamo Vincent- dijo el hombre mientras formaba una extraña sonrisa (eh leído que al hombre morado lo llaman Vincent, si estoy mal corríjanme por favor) –ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

-Pero estoy esperando a mis papás- respondió Patrick

-Solo será un momento…te regalare pastel- decía Vincent, sonrió al ver que el niño asentía con la cabeza y empezaba a seguirlo

Patrick siguió a Vincent hasta la parte trasera de la pizzería, donde en una mesa había un pastel, Patrick corrió hacia allá…y lo último que Patrick recordó…fue sentir algo clavándose en sus costillas y luego una completa oscuridad…para luego despertar en _Parts/Service_…como una marioneta

**Fin del Flashback**

Al menos logre que ellos no recordaran nada, solo les conté que alguien los había matado, ellos querían hacer pagar a ese tipo…y yo no sé los impedí, es más yo estaba con ellos matando a los guardias, luego, matarlos y meterlos en los trajes se volvió algo por diversión en lugar de hacerlo por venganza, de no ser por mi seguirían lamentándose, de no ser por mí nunca hubieran calmado su dolor haciendo sufrir a los guardias…al menos eso seguía bien…

Hasta que llego Laili…tuvo que venir a alterar los circuitos de Foxy, también tenía que traer a su prima y a su amigo para que ellos alteraran los circuitos de Freddy y Chica…de no ser por ella todo seguiría igual, así que tengo que separarlos a ella y a Foxy, para que así ni ella ni los otros dos vuelvan, así volverán a sentir dolor y se darán cuenta que matar a los guardias es la única solución y se quiten esa tonta idea de enamorarse…amor, ¿quién lo necesita?

**Fin Pov Puppet**

**Pov Normal o Narrador**

Todos acababan de entrar a la pizzería, no había mesas disponibles, recorrieron el lugar con la vista, hasta que…

-¿Mamá?- dijo Lynda sorprendida

-¿Lynda?, bueno me ahorraste una llamada- contesto una mujer como de 40 años, que se dirigía hacia los jóvenes

-Tía Lidia- menciono muy feliz para después correr a abrazarla –que alegría volverte a ver-

-También me alegra volverte a ver Laili- contesto Lidia con una pequeña sonrisa

-Parece que ya llegaron- dijo una voz detrás de Laili, volteo a ver y era su mamá

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto Laili un poco confundida

-Aun no habías visto a tu tía, por lo que planeamos que comiéramos aquí cuando salieras de la escuela- dijo alguien que iba llegando, Luis

-¿Tú también, papá?- pregunto Laili

-Sí, traje a alguien que te alegrara ver- dicho esto, salió Mindy

-¡Mindy!- dijo Laili para luego ir a abrazarla

-¿Cómo has estado, Laili?- menciono Mindy

-Bien, lo más normal que se puede al ser guardia de esta pizzería- explico Laili en juego

-Jajajaja, ya lo creo- dicho esto los adultos llevaron a todos los jóvenes a unas mesas en medio del lugar, mientras ellos se sentaban en otras –que suerte tienes de poder trabajar aquí y que no te pace nada-

-¿Cómo es este lugar de noche?- pregunto Zero

-Es medio aterrador- dijo Lynda

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Mindy

-Lynda y yo hemos venido a acompañar a Laili durante dos noches- respondió Jeremi

-¿Los animatronicos en serio se mueven?- pregunto Max

-¿Quién se ha acercado más a la oficina?- hablo Mauricio

-¿Bonnie tiene novia?- pregunto Lizzy, nuevamente, todos voltearon a verla -¿Qué?, él es lindo-

-Como digas- contesto jessy

-Oigan, se me ocurrió una idea- hablo Xero -¿Qué tal si todos venimos en la noche?- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero…

-Alto- dijo Laili -¿Qué todos vengamos?, veamos, en total somos…10 personas, en una oficina de ese tamaño…no, además hoy es noche buena, la pizzería cierra temprano y no se trabaja mañana- dicho esto tomo una rebanada de pizza

-Ahhh- dijeron todos desilusionados, Laili no pudo más…

-Está bien…vendremos en la mañana y estaremos aquí hasta las 12 pm- dijo resignada, acto seguido, la mayoría se lanzó a abrazarla causando que casi cayera, entonces Laili recordó…

-Amm, vuelvo en un momento- dicho esto Laili se levantó dispuesta a ir a _Pirate Cove_

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Mauricio

-Al baño- respondió Laili

-Por allá no están los baños- menciono Max; Laili no podía ocultarlo más, tendría que decirles la verdad

-Se los digo y no lo dicen- hablo Laili susurrando, todos asintieron mientras se acercaban –voy a ver a Foxy a _Pirate Cove_-

¿¡QUE!?- grito Lizzy, todos voltearon a verla con el ceño fruncido –ups, perdón- dijo en susurro

-No tardo- dicho y hecho Laili se metió a _Pirate Cove_ sin que nadie más que sus amigos la vieran

-Foxy- apenas pronuncio su nombre Foxy volteo a verla

-Amm, hola marinera- saludo Foxy aun dolido por lo que había visto anoche

-Sobre…lo de anoche…- trataba de explicar pero fue interrumpida

-Marinera, si a usted le gusta Puppet, yo no voy a intervenir- decía Foxy –mientras sea feliz…todo está bien- decía con mucha dificultad

-Foxy, ¿de qué hablas?, a mí no me gusta Puppet- comento Laili –el me tomo de los hombros y sin ningún permiso me beso CERCA de los labios, NO en los labios- explico Laili

-¿Fue un beso forzado?- pregunto Foxy sorprendido y enojado

-Pues si lo pones así…si- contesto Laili, a continuación, Foxy le dio un abrazo a Laili

-No se preocupe, sirena, yo me encargare que el pague- decía Foxy mientras con su garfio acariciaba el cabello de Laili

-De acuerdo, por cierto…hoy no voy a poder venir en la noche- apenas menciono esto Foxy la abrazo más fuerte

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupado

-Porque hoy es noche buena y mañana navidad, por lo tanto, nadie trabaja- comento Laili

-Ya veo, me quedare solo esta noche- dijo Foxy con las orejas bajas

-No te preocupes, vendré en la mañana a pasar una parte del día aquí- menciono Laili

-¿En serio?- dijo Foxy sonriendo

-Así es y…traeré a más personas- dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-Está bien, marinera, ya tengo que salir- anuncio Foxy

-Oh claro- entonces Laili salió e inmediatamente el telón se abrió, mucho niños llegaron para poder ver el show…

Pero había dos personas que se molestaron al ver a Laili y a Foxy juntos (oh al menos que Laili estuviera viendo su show), el primero era Puppet, que se molestó al ver que su plan no había funcionado y la segunda persona era…Lidia, la tía de Laili, a ella en realidad no le gustaba estar en esa pizzería, después de todo…fue ahí donde le quitaron el lóbulo frontal…

Así es, Laili era la sobrina de la víctima de "la mordida del 87"

-Lizbeth, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Laili esté cerca de ese zorro?- decía Lidia enojada

-Lidia, no seas amargada, además, no fue el quien te quito el lóbulo frontal- menciono Lizbeth

-Pero era una de sus versiones, me sorprende que no alejes a mi sobrina de él, tal vez él se descontrole y lo quite el lóbulo frontal a Laili- comento Lidia

-Vamos, ni yo soy tan exagerada- finalizo Lizbeth, de alguna forma, ella mandaba, aun cuando Lidia era la mayor

-Bueno, ve por tu hija- dijo Lidia –_tal vez sea a ti, a quien le quite el lóbulo- _pensó sonriendo para sus adentros

En realidad, Lidia y Lizbeth a pesar de que eran hermanas, no se llevaban muy bien…Lidia odiaba a Lizbeth por no ser ella a la que le quitaran el lóbulo frontal; Lizbeth tenía un buen trabajo, una hija, un esposo, casa, era considerada "millonaria" y Lidia, solo tenía burlas por haber perdido el lóbulo frontal

**Un rato después**

Todos se dirigieron hasta la casa de Laili, donde todos se quedaron a dormir, pero antes se la pasaron jugando videojuegos, contando sus anécdotas, hubo un rato en que Lynda, Jeremi y Lizzy salieron para comprar regalos de navidad: Lynda compro uno para Freddy, Jeremi uno para Chica y Lizzy compro otro para Bonnie, pero Laili no sabía que regalarle a Foxy…y también les habían contado que Lynda y Jeremi que sus parejas son animatronicos…lo cual solo emociono más a Lizzy

-_Se me ocurrirá algo después-_ pensaba Laili

**A la mañana siguiente**

Laili fue la primera en levantarse, al fin se le había ocurrido un regalo para Foxy, con mucho cuidado y silencio se encargó de hacerle a Foxy algo especial…después…

-¡Listo, levántense todos!- gritaba Laili despertando a sus amigos

-Espera 5 minutos más- decía Lynda mientras se tapaba la cara con las mantas

-No, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿no quieres que Freddy crea que lo dejaste plantado, verdad?- decía Laili en burla

-¿Qué esperas para irnos ya, mujer?- dijo Lynda que ya estaba vestida y arreglada

-De acuerdo, relájate- dijo Laili, se puso una bufanda negra y tomo el regalo de Foxy para luego ir con los demás

**En la pizzería**

-¿Por qué la besaste a la fuerza?- gruño Foxy mientras tenía a Puppet contra la pared

-Para que entendieras que en cualquier momento se puede ir y ya no pensara en ti- grito Puppet, solo para que Foxy le diera un golpe

-No te vuelvas a acercar a MI sirena, ¿entendiste?- dicho esto Foxy le dio otro golpe para regresar a _Pirate Cove_

-Y no solo ella puede irse en cualquier momento –dijo Puppet –su prima y su amigo, también pueden irse sin avisarles- dicho esto Puppet se fue para evitar seguir siendo golpeado

-Chicos, él no sabe lo que dice- menciono Bonnie –ninguno de ellos se iría-

-Bonnie tiene razón- dijo Golden que iba llegando –por lo que vi ellas y el los quieren-

-Ya lo sé- hablo Freddy –pero aun así, Puppet ya nos planteó la duda…y es lo que me enoja…aunque sé que Lynda no se iría-

-Jeremi sería incapaz de irse de la nada- comento Chica

-Laili nunca haría nada eso- dijo Foxy –pero aún sigo molesto por lo que hizo Puppet-

-Ya te podrás desquitar después, hay personas por llegar- menciono Golden

En ese momento, oyeron que la puerta se abría, regresaron a sus lugares y unos momentos después aparecieron Laili, Lynda y Jeremi junto con 7 personas más

-Feliz navidad- gritaron todos, entonces los animatronicos empezaron a moverse, algunos se medió asustaron y otros simplemente se sorprendieron

-Hola Lynda- dijo Freddy al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su novia

-Hola Freddy- contesto Lynda totalmente sonrojada

-Hola Jeremi- menciono Chica

-Hola Chica- contesto mientras se acercaba a ella

-Hola Bonnie- grito Lizzy para después salir corriendo a abrazar a Bonnie

-Hola, chica que nunca eh visto- contesto Bonnie sorprendido

-Jajajaja, que gracioso eres- hablo Lizzy sin soltarlo

-Hola marinera- menciono Foxy al estar frente a Laili

-Hola capitán- saludo Laili con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

Así pasó el rato, todos se divertían, hubo un momento en que Mindy quiso estar sola, así que se dirigió a la oficina, sin que supiera Puppet esperaba por la oficina para atacar a alguien

-Listo, ahora a pasar tiempo con mi animatronico favorito- dicho esto buscaba su peluche en su mochila

-_Acabare con ella de una vez- _pensó Puppet, se lanzó contra ella pero se detuvo sorprendido cuando vio que el peluche que había sacado…era de el

-¿Pu…Puppet?- pregunto Mindy

Puppet se dedicó a verla mejor, venia vestida con un mallon negro y una blusa a rayas blanco y negro, tenía el cabello negro que las puntas llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran café muy oscuro casi parecía negro…Puppet empezó a sentir algo en su pecho y temiendo lo peor se fue rápido de ahí

-Puppet- volvió a decir Mindy en un susurro sin poder creer que había tenido a su animatronico favoritos frente a sus ojos –me llamo Mindy- dicho esto regreso a donde estaban los demás

Desde una oscura esquina, Puppet analizaba que le pasaba, ¿Por qué simplemente no ignoro lo bonita que era y la había matado?… ¿¡Que acababa de pensar!?

-Esto no puede estar pasándome- se repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas –no puede ser que me eh… ¿enamorado?- pensó lo que acababa de decir y miro por donde ella se había ido

-Mindy- dijo Puppet en un susurro –lindo nombre

**Con los demás**

Era hora de que todos hicieran el intercambio de regalos, los cuales fueron: Zero le dio a Xero un libro, Mauricio le dio a jessy una bufanda, Max le dio a Mindy una tarjeta, Lynda le dio a Freddy una caja musical, Jeremi le regalo a Chica unos collares en forma de corazón le dio uno a Chica mientras el otro se lo quedaba él, Lizzy le dio a Bonnie un nuevo bajo para cuando quisiera cambiar y finalmente Laili le dio su regalo a Foxy, un álbum de todos los momentos que habían pasado ella y el desde que Laili tenía 6 años

Freddy vio un muérdago sobre el escenario, no perdió tiempo y llevo a Lynda hacia allá, Chica y Jeremi fueron a preparar pizza y Laili y Foxy entraban a _Pirate Cove _

Mindy paseo por toda la pizzería esperando encontrar algo emocionante, entonces frente a ella pareció Puppet quien le dio un regalo, apenas lo tomo Puppet se fue; abrió su regalo y dentro había un caja como la de Puppet pero más pequeña de color negro y con detalles morados, la regreso a la caja de regalo y se fue; un rato después todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Zero y Xero recibieron una consola nueva

Mauricio recibió un IPod touch y

Jessy recibió una guitarra clásica y un equipo de sonido

Max recibió un libro y un teléfono nuevo

Lizzy recibió un peluche de Bonnie y un mp4

Lynda recibió un peluche de Freddy y una computadora nueva

Jeremi recibió un peluche de Chica y una tableta

Laili recibió un nuevo libro llamado "Amagui" y una nueva pantalla para su cuarto

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, por favor perdónenme la vida, pues ya ven que le tengo preparada una novia a Puppet díganme que opinan, hace unos días cree mi propia teoría de FNAF puse una parte de ella en este capítulo, para ser más precisa en la parte del "Pov Puppet", bueno tengo sueño, hambre y frio, no dormí en toda lo noche y parte de la mañana, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	12. Año nuevo, nuevas parejas y celos

**Perdónenme por favor, no fue mi culpa es que me fui de viaje el 31 y tenía que volver justamente el día 1 pero como no se puede tener casi todo en la vida llegamos hasta el 4, y mi "tierna" hermanita antes de que nos fuéramos escondió mi IPod por lo tanto estuve 4 días sin leer nada…fue horrible, pero ahora ya volví, todo olvidado y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…atrasado, y mi regalo de año nuevo para ustedes es que HARE LA SECUELA DE ESTE FIC, así es amigos y amigas "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" tendrá segunda parte YAY, pero ahora vámonos con el famoso "Respondiendo reviews"**

**PGHOST04: Feliz año nuevo…atrasado, ups perdón, ahí te equivocaste Puppet no mato a los niños, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**simbalaika: Tal vez para la próxima (?**

**The Red Shadow 10: Gracias por pensar que el capítulo estuvo asombroso, ese Freddy siempre intentando tener mes de un beso de parte de Lynda, pues ya ves la familia que tienen Lynda y Laili**

**Karoru Gengar: Ya ves Bonnie ya tenía novia…solo que no supe cómo hacer que fuera a la pizzería en ese momento, trato de hacer la relación de Freddy y Lynda como tú lo haces para que sea de tu agrado, me gustó la idea de que Puppet tuviera novia, aquí**

**Lunafanficsinc: Que bueno que te gusto, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**pinkierose230502: Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de los nombres, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: Muchas gracias por pensar eso, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**MegaLOCMLPFIMR2FAN: Te dije que le iba a dar novia, y dile a Amber que no haga esos comentarios de anti-sociales, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Si Bonnie también merece ser feliz, gracias igualmente aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**MinusDark09: Bueno al parecer había alguien que ya sabía lo que iba a poner ¿sabes que casi dejo esa idea? Pero decidí que si al final, no te preocupes no tienes ceguera lo que pasa es que tu como muchos ya quieren ver el tan ansiado beso entre Laili y Foxy…la pareja de año…okno, así es Lizzy aparte que desde hace mucho ya le gustaba Bonnie, y hay otra persona que se dio cuenta de los nombres los puse así porque…me llaman la atención los nombres que empiezan con L no sé por qué y que el nombre del OC de Karoru Gengar empezara con L fue suerte, gracias por la ayuda en el nombre de Laughing Jack, aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**Proxy Otaku: Gracias por el apoyo, wow…muchas gracias por seguir mi historia de esta manera si pudiera te daría un abrazo, gracias por pensar que mi imaginación la quisieran muchos yo considero mi grado de imaginación como un don, aquí está el capitulo**

**SoFiLeXa: Pues ya ves…en un fic todo se puede y cómo quieres regalos así…bueno "…y SoFiLeXa recibió una tableta marca Apple, un IPod y una pantalla plana nueva…" listo ahí están tus regalos, me encanta tu fic**

**ychu: Bien ¡Felicidades! Tu personaje puede ser la novia de Golden, mándame los datos de tu personaje por PM**

**Gabyhds: Gracias por eso, yo opino que todos merecen ser felices, ya somos dos que nos decepcionaron sin tener peluche, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo**

**Comet Galaxy: Eso demuestra que tonto le gusta Freddy a Lynda**

**BORRE2222: Muchas gracias, aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

**Shinoby Nehory: Si…solo para asegurarnos que ya no molestara a Laili y a Foxy, aquí está el capitulo**

**Kiara-Violet: Si me paso horas oyendo la de "It's be so long", atinaste mi favorita es Twilight, no te preocupes el beso ya está cada vez más cerca solo tienes que esperar un poco más, aquí está el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Si Bonnie necesita ser amado…ser querido…ok no con esas palabras pero tiene que ser feliz, no te preocupes Golden va a tener novia también, bueno disfruta el capitulo**

**Jolix: Gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Frnc15c0: Gracias por seguir mi historia hasta este punto te lo agradezco, disfruta el capitulo**

**itzy: Gracias, si pienso que le toca a Puppet ser feliz con alguien, espero que te guste este capitulo**

**Kira Diamond: Me alegro que sigas aprendiendo lecciones valiosas, sé que con ellas lograras superar cualquier reto, sigue así mi leal alumna**

**chick the pirate: No por favor que Zalgo y Slender no me secuestren Slenderman me cae bien…Zalgo es el que me da cosa, ya se acabó la espera disfruta el capitulo**

**Zero and Xero: Que bueno que les gusto su regalo, feliz año nuevo y espero que disfruten este capitulo**

**chukii999: Gracias**

**Ale Lucky Star: Saludos y gracias por pensar que es lindo, disfruta el capitulo**

**Mauro354: No fue nada…oh sabía que olvidaba algo no comente tu fic de navidad perdón es que lo lei cuando estaba de viaje y ya les conté que no lleve mi IPod lo hare cuando vuelva de la escuela tengo prisa**

**Natalie Nightray: A todos les gustan cuando no están matando, gracias y aquí el nuevo capitulo**

**Abishley Abi: Si Puppet también merece una novia, no te imaginas lo que pasara en este capítulo, no te preocupes si no comentas no pasa nada igual me pasa a mí y disfruta el capitulo**

**esperanza: Wow 11 capítulos de un día para otro…me recuerda como soy que leo un libro entero en 2 días aunque ahora me tomo mi tiempo para leerlos y disfrutarlos, Lynda llego desarreglada porque Freddy literalmente la jalo para que pudiera besarla y estaba roja por el mismo beso, disfruta el capitulo**

**jazmigo: Muchas gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

…**Dioh mío, Dioh mío, Dioh mío, me tarde…pero siempre me hacen sonreír con todo lo que ustedes me dicen y no lo olviden…VOY A HACER LA SECUELA…TODOS BAILANDO eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 12. Año nuevo, nuevas parejas y celos

Laili paso muy bien la navidad, pero cuando estaba lista para volver al trabajo su jefe le dijo que había cerrado durante unos días para que pudieran pasar las fiestas libres de trabajo por lo que la pizzería no abrió hasta el día 2 de enero del 2015; Laili y sus padres fueron a pasar año nuevo con uno de sus tíos, un hermano de su papá, se supone que iba a volver el día 1 para estar lista y volver a trabajar…pero por un problema con el auto termino regresando hasta el día 11, por lo que mientras el dueño contrato a otros guardias que tuvieron que suplirla durante esos día y por más que Lynda y Jeremi lo intentaran ninguno de los dos pudo tener el puesto de guardia. Cuando Laili volvió tuvo que ocuparse primero de algunos asuntos personales y al final por fin pudo ir a trabajar el día 12.

Se puede ver a Laili en su cuarto con su uniforme y peinada con una coleta alta y un moño morado, se encontraba acomodando sus nuevos libros que le habían traído los reyes magos: Ladrona de libros y El lado oscuro y tomando el de Amagui para llevarlo a la escuela; después, tomo su bolsa cruzada y se dirigió a desayunar con sus padres

**En la planta baja**

Se encontraban Luis y Lizbeth desayunando huevos con tocino, cuando ven que Laili acababa de llegar

-Buenos días- dijo Laili al mismo tiempo que se sentaba

-Buenos días, cielo- saludo Lizbeth

-Buenos días princesa, ¿ya estas lista para tu primer día de clases?- menciono Luis

-Sí, ya estoy lista para volver a la escuela, aunque admito que no me molestaría que las vacaciones duraran más- dijo con una sonrisa divertida

-Sí, tú y muchos más piensan igual, hija- comento Lizbeth; entonces, vio la hora y noto que ya eran las 7:30 am –ya es hora de que te vayas a la escuela, Laili-

-Es cierto, bueno, nos vemos al reto, lo quero- y dicho esto tomo su mochila y se encamino a la escuela

**En la pizzería**

El dueño había salido por un asunto pendiente, por lo tanto, los animatronicos tenían un rato más para poder moverse antes de que los empleados llegaran, todos se encontraban ocupándose de sus asuntos, Chica estaba en la cocina, Freddy estaba en _Showstage _junto con Bonnie ensayando, Golden se encontraba paseando por toda la pizzería todos estaban bien…bueno, no todos exactamente, ya que cierto zorro pirata estaba preocupado por no haber visto a su dulce sirena Laili; en estos momentos Foxy se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro muy preocupado

-Foxy ya deja de caminar…vas a marear a todos- dijo Chica salía con su pizza recién hecha –tienes que calmarte-

-¿Cómo me voy a calmar si la marinera Laili no ha venido en días?- contesto Foxy sin dejar de caminar

-Recuerda que sus amigos nos dijeron que fue a pasar año nuevo con un familiar…- comento Bonnie hasta ser interrumpido

-Pero eso fue hace más de una semana, ¿dónde estará?- decía Foxy muy deprimido y cabizbajo

Cuando levanto la vista, noto que sus amigos estaban viendo directo a la puerta, no entendía que miraban, hasta que volteo y vio que del otro lado estaba Laili, quien apenas lo vio lo saludo con la mano, inmediatamente y a un velocidad incomparable Foxy corrió hasta quedar frente a Laili, ambos estaban muy felices de volver a verse, pero…algo arruino el momento…Laili por más que intentaba abrir la puerta…no podía, resignada se limitó a hablar con Foxy a través del cristal

-Hola Foxy, perdón por no haber venido antes, pero a partir de hoy vuelvo al trabajo, por cierto…te extrañe- decía Laili con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Yo también la extrañe sirena, creí que se había ido- menciono Foxy con la última parte en tono triste

-¿Por qué pensaste algo como eso?, yo nunca me iría sin decirte nada, no conté que me iba por unos días porque la pizzería estaba cerrada- explico Laili, pero entonces recordó…-se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, vendré en la tarde-

-De acuerdo marinera, la estaré esperando- y con esto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero de detuvo al oír…

-Hasta al rato…te quiero- dijo Laili con un gran sonrojo el cual Foxy no noto porque ella salió corriendo

Foxy miro a Laili hasta que la perdió de vista y se permitió dar un suspiro y sonreír como solo un chico totalmente enamorado lo haría, pero no sabía…que cierta marioneta lo vio todo

**Con Puppet**

Se encontraba viendo todo desde los ductos de ventilación que estaban en el techo, cuando termino de ver la plática entre Laili y Foxy se dirigió hasta el _Backstage_; se encontraba paseando por toda la habitación pensando en lo que había visto

-_Ella se fue como dije que haría algún día, sin embargo, ella volvió…y en serio parecía que decía todo sinceramente…tal vez, solo tal vez…yo esté equivocado, pero entonces…¿Dónde está Mindy?-_ pensaba Puppet

-¿Me pregunto si le habrá gustado su regalo?- pensó Puppet en voz alta, miro por sobre su hombro para poder ver un regalo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, el segundo regalo que le daría a Mindy…claro…si es que ella volvía…

**Con Laili**

Laili logro llegar a la escuela a tiempo, pero apenas entro todos fueron tras de ella; Laili se encontraba corriendo de la multitud, ya estaba cansada por lo que se detuvo un segundo a recuperar el aire, sabía que la iban a alcanzar pero estaba tan cansada que no le importo…tendría muchas preguntas que contestar, pero…de la nada alguien la metió al baño de chicas, ocasionado que la multitud pasara de largo

Laili vio que la había salvado de todo la escuela y vio que era Lizzy con una gran sonrisa

-¡Laili, volviste al fin!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en tus vacaciones?, ¿sabías que Foxy te extraña mucho?, ¿me trajiste un regalo?, si no me trajiste uno no hay problema, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿te divertiste?, ¿sabías que Bonnie y yo ya somos novios? Estoy muy feliz por eso, ¡¿Qué te trajeron los reyes magos?!- decía Lizzy de manera tan rápida y a la vez hiperactiva que Laili sintió que era lo mismo que estar rodeado de toda la escuela

-Lizzy…que tal si mejor vamos a buscar a los demás para que les explique a todos de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso Laili

-De acuerdo- contesto Lizzy –oh yo sé dónde están, vamos antes de que…- pero fue interrumpida por el timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases -…oh, qué mal, bueno vamos al salón y los buscamos en el descanso- y así las dos se dirigieron hasta el salón de clases

Cuando llegaron, Laili dejo su mochila en el piso y por fin pudo sentarse, Lizzy tomo asiento en su lugar que era al lado derecho de Laili, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Zero, se sentó en su lugar, al lado izquierdo de Laili, como si nada, Laili llamo su atención

-Ah, hola Laili- dijo Zero, pero entonces se dio cuenta de quién era -¿Dónde has estado?-

-Solo fuimos a visitar a uno de mis tíos- contesto Laili

-Sí, pero ya te perdiste los primeros días de escuela- menciono Zero

-Zero, no seas exagerado, Laili solo quiso pasar los últimos días de vacaciones con su familia- decía Lizzy –no tiene nada de malo eso y ella no tiene la culpa de haberse retrasado-

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso- en ese momento llego la profesora de arte, dando comienzo a la clase

**Primer descanso**

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido ahora Laili, Zero y Lizzy se encontraban yendo a buscar a Lynda, Xero y Max para que después fueran todos por Jeremi, Mauricio y Jessy ya todos reunidos Laili empezó a contestar sus preguntas y ellos a contarles todo lo que había pasado en esos días…

-¿Entonces, Lizzy y Bonnie ya son novios?- pregunto Laili sorprendida

-Sí, fue algo sorpresivo…pero ya lo veíamos venir- dijo Jessy

-¿Sorpresivo pero ya se lo esperaban?- dijo Laili confundida

-Bueno, fue una sorpresa que se hicieran novios tan rápido pero ya sabíamos que lo serian tarde o temprano- explico Max

-Gracias, ¿y cómo sucedió?- dijo Laili

-Bueno todo fue…- empezó a contar Xero

**Flashback**

Era 2 de enero del 2015 y todos a excepción de Laili se encontraban en la pizzería, todos estaban platicando sobre el poco tiempo que les quedaba de vacaciones

-Bueno, yo no quiero regresar a la escuela- dijo Zero

-Yo tampoco- apoyo Xero

-Nadie quiere volver a la escuela- menciono Lynda mientras tomaba una porción de pizza

-Eso es cierto- hablo Jeremi

-Oigan chicos- dijo Lizzy de repente – ¿creen que si le pregunto a Bonnie si quiere ser mi novio dirá que si?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, todos casi se atragantan al oírla decir eso

-¿Vas a pedirle a Bonnie que?- pregunto Max sin poder creerlo

-Que sea mi novio, ¿no escuchaste, tontito?- contesto Lizzy de manera divertida

-Bueno…- decía Mauricio -…no sé cómo lo tome- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Lo tomara bien- dijo Lizzy confiada –se lo diré hoy cuando vengamos al turno nocturno…ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién ocupara el puesto de guardia nocturno?-

-No lo sé…ya se lo pediré yo mientras Laili no está- sentencio Lynda, se paró y se dirigió a la oficina del dueño seguida por los demás

Toco la puerta y cuando oyó un "pase" entro seguida por todos

-Señor, como Laili no podrá venir a trabajar en unos días, yo la cubriré mientras tanto- anuncio Lynda

-Lo siento señorita murtons, pero ya conseguí un guardia sustituto hasta que su prima vuelva- aclaro el dueño, todos abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa

-Pero…eso significa que no podremos venir en la noche- dijo Lizzy decepcionada

-Lo siento, pero hasta que Laili regrese no pueden entrar aquí en el horario de 12 am – 6 am- explico el dueño;

Todos regresaron a la mesa, resignados porque no podrían estar en las únicas horas en que los animatronicos podían moverse libremente…que mal, Lizzy de manera firme se levantó de su asiento y entro a la parte trasera del escenario sin que nadie, aparte de sus amigos, la viera…

Pasaron 5 minutos…Lizzy aún no volvía

Pasaron 10 minutos…Lizzy aún no volvía

Pasaron 30 minutos…Lizzy aún no volvía

Pasaron 45 minutos…Lizzy salió dando saltos y con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Mauricio

-Jajajaja, Bonnie y yo ya somos novios- contesto muy feliz al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

-Sí, verán, si no podía decirle a Bonnie en la noche, se lo diría ahora- explicaba Lizzy –cuando se lo pregunte estaba algo sorprendido pero al final acepto-

-¿Y cuánto te tomo eso?- pregunto Xero

-10 minutos- respondió Lizzy

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo Zero

-Pues, Jijiji digamos que ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso de novios- contesto con un gran sonrojo

**Fin del flashback**

-…y así fue como Lizzy se hizo la novia de Bonnie- termino de contar Xero

-Cielos, al parecer esa fue la primera declaración del año- dijo Laili de manera divertida

-Es cierto, jajajaja- contesto Lizzy –y ahora que has regresado, ¡por fin podremos volver!-

-Si, al fin volviste, sabes…hay alguien en especial que te ha extrañado mucho- comento Lynda de forma divertida

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Quién?- pregunto Laili aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Foxy- menciono Lynda –no paraba de preguntar si estabas bien y solo decía "_quiero ver a la marinera Laili"_-

-Bueno… yo también lo extrañe, pero antes de venir fui a verlo a la pizzería y le dije que iría hoy en la tarde allá- decía Laili –así que hoy voy con ustedes cuando salgamos de la escuela

-Claro- respondieron todos al unísono para que después sonara el timbre de que el primer descanso había acabado

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato- dicho esto, cada grupo de tres se fue a su respectiva clase, Lynda, Max y Xero fueron a educación física, Jeremi, Mauricio y jessy fueron a química y Laili, Zero y Lizzy a español

**Un rato después**

Después de salir de la escuela, Laili se dirigía hacia la pizzería muy contenta pues estaba muy contenta por poder volver a ver a sus amigos…bueno, estaba un poco más contenta por volver a ver a Foxy; salió directo a buscar a sus amigos para que ya fueran a la pizzería, pero se sorprendió cuando vio el auto de sus padres frente a la escuela

-Hola, princesa- dijo Luis

-Hola papá- respondió Laili un poco sorprendida

-Hoy venimos a buscarte porque tenemos una sorpresa para ti en la casa- dijo Lizbeth

-Está bien, solo esperen un momento, voy a decirle a mis amigos que los alcanzare en la pizzería después- dicho esto Laili corrió hasta donde estaban los demás

-Laili, tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Xero

-Si yo también, mis padres vinieron a buscarme así que los alcanzo después, ¿no hay problema?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No hay problema, igual nosotros iremos después, nuestros padres nos llamaron- respondió Zero

-Yo también llegare después, tengo que ir por algo- comento Lizzy

-Sí, yo mejor voy a dejar mi mochila en mi casa- hablo Lynda

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato- y con esto cada quien tomo su camino

**En la casa de Laili**

Cuando llegaron sus padres le dijeron a Laili que subiera a cambiarse y que después fuera a la sala; Laili se había puesto una blusa gris y encima una chamarra azul cielo con capucha, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse azules, cuando bajo escucho muchas voces en la sala, se acercó a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al ver...

-Hola Laili- saludo Mindy con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo has estado Laili?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos- menciono un señor de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el papá de Mindy

-Cierto, la última vez…tenias 12 años- hablo una mujer de cabello negro largo con risos y ojos azules, la mamá de Mindy

-Tía Charlotte, tío Leonardo- dijo Laili para después correr a abrazarlos, puede que no fueran realmente familia pero Laili los quería como si fueran sus tíos, además, los había llamado así desde que había conocido a Mindy…que fue cuando tenía 8 años

-Qué alegría volver a verlos, entonces, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Laili

-Mindy quería venir a verte y nosotros la acompañamos para que no viniera sola y porque tenemos algo que hablar con tus padres- respondió Charlotte

-Bueno, iba a la pizzería ¿quieres venir?- dijo Laili

-Claro- contesto Lynda, así las dos salieron directo a Freddy Fazbear's pizza

-Entonces, ¿de qué querían hablar?- hablo Lizbeth

-Tenemos buenas noticias- menciono Leonardo

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Luis

-Sobre nuestro trabajo- dijo Charlotte

**Con Laili y Mindy**

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo Laili

-Bien, las cosas han ido mejorando desde que deje de juntarme con Félix- respondió Mindy,

En ese momento llegaron a la pizzería y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre

–No puedo creer que hasta ahora me di cuenta de lo engreídos que son Félix y sus amigos- menciono Mindy, pero no sabía que desde lejos alguien la estaba observando

-¿Y…sigues siendo la novia de Félix?- hablo Laili

-No, lo termine justamente a unos segundos de que terminara el año y por mensaje de texto- dijo Mindy con una sonrisa

-Wow, nunca pensé que harías algo como eso- comento Laili sorprendida

-Al menos todos estos años con ese grupo ayudo a que perdiera mi timidez- explico Mindy –eh visto que tú también empiezas a no ser tan tímida-

-Sí, digamos que tener este empleo y tener más amigos ha ayudado mucho... ¿puedo contarte un secreto?- dijo Laili lo último en un susurro

-Claro que si- respondió Mindy igualmente en un susurro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para escuchar

-Me gusta alguien- dijo Laili con un leve sonrojo

-¿Ah sí?, que bien me alegro por ti- decía Mindy muy feliz -¿y se puede saber quién es?-

-Es…Foxy- contesto Laili con un mayor sonrojo al mismo tiempo que veía como Foxy jugaba con los niños

-¿En serio?- pregunto Mindy sorprendida, a lo que Laili solo asintió –que bueno, se nota que tú también le gustas-

-¿En serio lo crees?- menciono Laili con una gran sonrisa

-Por supuesto, siempre te está viendo, se preocupa por ti y se nota que te quiere mucho- esto hizo que Laili suspirara al ver que Foxy también estuviera enamorado de ella

-Entonces, supongo que como acabas de terminar con Félix no estas interesada en alguien ahora- comento Laili

Mindy lo pensó por un momento e inmediatamente recordó a Puppet cuando regalo la cajita sonrió al recordar cómo fue todo cuando estuvo en su casa viendo su regalo

**Flashback**

Era la noche del 25 de diciembre, se puede ver a Mindy en su cuarto ya con su pijama que consistía en una blusa negra de manga corta y un pantalón gris; tomo su mochila y de ella saco el regalo que le había dado Puppet, saco la cajita, se tomó unos minutos para ver el bonito diseño que tenía con líneas moradas y al abrirla se dio cuenta que era una cajita musical (no como la de Puppet, de las que cuando se abren empiezan a tocar una música) la música le pareció tan linda y relajante que no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y empezar su antigua rutina de ballet

**Si quieren saber cómo es la música de la cajita musical de Mindy busquen "Children of the night (Come Little children) – piano" en mi opinión, es una linda música**

Desde ese día, tenía la cajita musical al lado de su cama, para que cuando despertara pudiera oír la música y antes de dormir bailar un poco y conciliar el sueño con la música, y siempre lo hacía pensando en Puppet

**Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, puede que allá alguien que me empieza a gusta- admitió Mindy;

Luego de que pidieran unas bebidas Mindy le dijo a Laili que iría al baño; cuando estaba a punto de llegar escucho la misma melodía de su caja de música, esa canción hacia que inconscientemente empezara a bailar como una bailarina de ballet, sin que se diera cuenta entro al _Backstage _donde justamente provenía la música, ella siguió dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo quedando justamente frente a frente con Puppet

-Ho…hola Puppet- saludo Mindy tratando de no sonar asustada

-Hola Mindy- menciono Puppet, se dedicó a verla mejor…

Traía un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca, con mangas cortas de encaje negro, con un corazón negro en medio que dentro tenía diseño de espirales grises y tenía el cabello peinado con flequillo sobre un ojo, cualquiera pensaría que se veía de manera emo o gótica, pero Puppet pensaba que se veía muy linda

-¿Te gusto tu regalo?- pregunto Puppet fingiendo indiferencia

-Sí, gracias…me gustó mucho- contesto Mindy mientras jugaba con sus manos, Puppet se dio media vuelta y en pocos segundos regreso con otro regalo, Mindy lo abrió y se quedó muy sorprendida por lo que había dentro…unos zapatos de ballet negros

-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el ballet y que el negro es mi color favorito?- dijo Mindy

-Tengo reconocimiento facial, así que solo te busque en mi base de datos y descubrí que te gustaba el ballet, pero tuviste que dejarlo a tus 8 años porque tus padres tuvieron problemas económicos y te sacaron de tus clases porque ya no podían pagarlas…supuse que sería un buen regalo para ti- explico Puppet mientras le dedicaba un pequeña sonrisa

Mindy tuvo que ocultar su sonrojo, era oficial, ella se había enamorado de Puppet; no perdió tiempo y se puso sus nuevos zapatos, los probo y le quedaban perfectos y de manera inconsciente abrazo a Puppet

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí- dicho esto lo soltó

-Pero aún tengo una duda- hablo Puppet -¿Cómo sabes de mí?, no recuerdo que hubieras venido antes

-Mis papás antes venían aquí cuando eran niños, me contaron que el animatronico favorito de ellos eras tú y cuando cumplí 5 años me regalaron tu peluche…desde entonces quise conocerte, pero me dijeron que habían renovado la pizzería y se habían llevado a todos incluyéndote a ti- conto Mindy

-Tus padres se llaman Charlotte y Leonardo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Puppet

-Si- respondió Mindy

-Los recuerdo muy bien, ellos siempre iban a verme todos los fines de semana, recuerdo que ellos se conocieron cuando fueron a verme- decía Puppet con nostalgia

**Flashback**

Hace 28 años

Se puede ver que hay muchos niños en _Prize corner_ todos yendo y viniendo, todos salieron cuando el show de los animatronicos estaba empezando, pero justo en ese momento llego un niño de 8 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Hola Puppet- saludo el niño para que después el mencionado saliera de su caja

-Hola Leonardo- contesto para después darle un regalo, Leonardo lo abrió encontrándose con la sorpresa que era una figura de acción

-Gracias Puppet- respondió muy feliz el niño, vio que alguien se acercaba y se escondió a un lado de la caja –escóndete Puppet- la marioneta solo regreso a su lugar; en ese momento una niña de 8 años y cabello negro con risos entro

-Hola Puppet- saludo la pequeña niña

-Hola Charlotte- a Puppet se le ocurrió una divertida idea tomo un moño de regalo y lo coloco en la cabeza de Leonardo, para después dejarle frente a ella

-¿Qué es esto, Puppet?- pregunto Charlotte quitándole a Leonardo el moño de regalo

-Un amigo- contesto con una sonrisa para después volver a su caja

-Soy Charlotte-

-Y yo Leonardo, ¿quieres ir a _Kid´s cove?-_

-Claro- y así ambos salieron corriendo y riendo juntos

**Fin del flashback**

-De alguna manera pensaba que se veían bien juntos- decía Puppet –y ahora que sé que se casaron y tuvieron una hija…me sorprende-

-Gracias por hacer que mis papás se conocieran- agradeció Mindy

-No es nada, ellos dos siempre fueron mis favoritos- estaba listo para dar media vuelta e irse pero no se esperó que Mindy se acercara para darle un beso en la mejilla…pero por un mal cálculo termino siendo en la boca

-Amm, tengo que…irme ya- decía Mindy al mismo tiempo que retrocedía, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Puppet la jalo y le planteo otro beso…solo que este más largo

**Con Laili**

Mindy ya había tardado, sus amigos llegaron poco después y les conto que había ido con Mindy, pidieron la pizza y mientras la traían les dijo que iría a ver a Foxy; cuando llego, Foxy se encontraba contando una de sus historias a los niños, pero, llego una chica pelirroja que parecía ser de su misma edad con un niño de 5 años, Laili noto que ella veía a Foxy de manera soñadora y cuando Foxy la veía a ella con molestia pero la chica pelirroja aun así no dejaba de ver a Foxy, en resumen…

Ella veía a Foxy como Laili también lo veía

A Foxy parecía no importarle esa chica

A Laili no le agradaba esa chica

Estaba celosa

-Hola, me llamo Laili- saludo Laili a la pelirroja

-Hola Laili, me llamo Ana- saludo la chica

-¿Él es tu hermanito?- dijo Laili refiriéndose al niño que venía con ella

-Sí, se llama Javier- Laili miro al niño, era muy tierno era castaño y ojos verdes

-Es muy lindo- menciono Laili

-Gracias, dicen que es idéntico a mí, claro…antes de que me pintara el cabello- dijo Ana

-Amm, no lo tomes a mal, pero…vi como mirabas a Foxy- dijo Laili de repente, ocasionando que Ana se sonrojara lo cual molesto a Laili

-Bueno, ¿me creerías si te digo que me gusta Foxy?- dijo Ana, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Laili iba a explotar de celos si no hacía algo

-Wow, te creo, amm me gustaría seguir hablando pero…mi pizza ya llego…tengo que irme- Laili se dirigió a su mesa pero paso de largo y se dirigió al baño…

Al llegar, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y cuando estuvo segura descargo todo su enojo dando golpes y patadas al aire para desahogarse; cuando termino, regreso a su mesa y vio que todos la miraban con extrañeza

-¿Qué?- dijo Laili al ya sentirse incomoda

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Lizzy

-Nada…solo me encontré con una chica…que al parecer, está enamorada de Foxy- contesto Laili volviéndose a enojar

-Ohhh- dijeron todos sin saber que decir, entonces el dueño apareció y llamo a Laili

**En la oficina**

-Hola Laili- saludo el dueño

-Hola jefe- respondió Laili ya más calmada

-Qué bueno que mi empleada estrella ha vuelto- comento el dueño muy contento, pero luego se puso serio –amm, te tengo una noticia-

-¿De qué se trata, jefe?- pregunto Laili

-Bueno, no sabía con exactitud cuando volverías por lo que…contrate a otra guardia…hoy sería su primera noche…y me preguntaba…¿si no tendrías problema si te acompaña esta noche junto con tus amigos?- casi suplico el dueño

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿pero por qué se pone así?- hablo Laili confundida

-Porque si no aceptabas, ella podría demandarnos por no cumplir con un acuerdo de trabajo- explico el dueño

-Oh no se preocupe, espero que cuando llegue la nueva ya esté aquí, sin más que decir, me retiro jefe- dicho esto Laili se levantó dispuesta a salir

El resto de la tarde paso muy rápido, cuando todos se fueron Laili se preparó para volver al trabajo; al llegar la noche se dirigió junto con Mindy a la pizzería, sus padres habían aceptado que Mindy se quedara a dormir…aunque realmente se quedaría a trabajar.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a una chica delgada, de cabello claro, largo y ondulado en las puntas, de ojos verdes y un poco amarillo/ámbar, llevaba unos jeans largos azul oscuro y chaqueta de cuero negra

-Hola chicas- saludo el dueño –ella es Nala y es la guardia que contrate, ya me tengo que ir- el dueño se fue y solo quedaron ellas tres mientras los demás empezaban a llegar

-Bueno, hola Nala, tengo que cerrar así que adelántate con los demás a la oficina ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Laili

-De acuerdo- hablo Nala y junto con los demás se fueron a la oficina, cuando Laili se aseguró que ya se habían ido fue a _Pirate cove_ y…

-Foxy, ¿Quién es Ana?- grito Laili

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, estoy apurada…mi mamá me apuro para terminar el capítulo así que. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
